The Fire I Need
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: "Don't leave me?" I whisper to him. "Never" he responds holding me in his arms, surprisingly I am perfectly alright with it. What would have happened if katniss and Peeta never went into the quarter quell? The rebellion is dying, shes the spark it needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi all, so this chapter is kind of just the start I promise it gets better but I had to lay the groundwork. Basically the Rebellion is dwindling. This is based off of a girl named Oaklan who is also Gale's new love interest. I promise its less confusing and better than it sounds. Read and Review **

The Fire I Need

There's this moment, when everything is perfect. Take now for example, I stalk my prey through the woods, knives at the ready. With one swift motion I throw the knife at the rabbit no doubt hitting it right through the eye like Gale says Katniss used to do.

Actually I used to hear a lot about her. When she first left, he was heartbroken. He had seen me hunt before and one day he just showed up on my territory. We've been hunting together ever since then.

A twig cracks behind me and two strong arms hold me tightly. I squeal in surprise.

"How did I _ever _manage to scare the all-knowing Oaklan?" Gale muses turning me around to face him.

Giggling I stand up on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You," he pauses "Make me so happy." he whispers kissing me.

I pull away "More than Katniss did?" I ask raising my eyebrows at him.

"Katniss who?" he kisses me again.

"Come on I want to show you something," I whisper seductively in his ear "Betcha can't catch me" I add quickly running lightly through the woods laughing.

He catches me as we reach the soft grass of the clearing.

Suddenly I am being thrown over his shoulder as he spins around. We both fall to the ground laughing. I can tell he is actually happy. The dark hatred that normally clouds his eyes hasn't made an appearance yet today. I like him like this, happy and careless.

Laying my head in his lap I take his hands "You know what tomorrow is, right?" I ask sighing.

He knows what I am talking about right away. The reaping is tomorrow. I think he knows the crazy plan I have, or have had since my parents died.

"You're going to do it this year aren't you?" he simply asks cupping my face in his hands.

"Gale I have nothing, no family. All those other kids, they do. They have things to live for. Me, I've got nothing. I lost it all a long time ago." I whisper and he knows it's true.

My dad died in the mines and my mother drank herself to death a year later. After she died I started to train like a career would. I've taken care of myself since then, sleeping wherever I can, hunting, stuff like that. Other than Gale I don't really have anything to live for.

"You know what this means right?" His face stars to turn up as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" I nervously ask unsure if I want to know the answer.

"I'm just going to have to tag along to keep you safe"

I sit up a little too fast "Gale you can't possibly even think that. You have things to live for, a life here" I gasp trying to win a battle I know isn't even worth fighting for. When Gale's fiery mind is made up, there is no changing it.

"Oaklan, you are my life" he whispers in my ear.

We sit in the meadow intertwined together until darkness falls and the winds pick up. I'm half asleep when he picks up the game bag, wraps his jacket around my shoulders and swops me up in his arms. He carries me to the fence and gets the both of us under with little difficulty.

"Where are you staying?" he asks me in a hushed voice as we reach the dirt roads of Seam.

"I hadn't exactly gotten that far yet" I reply tracing the lines of muscle on his chest.

"Just stay with me for tonight. I doubt you want to spend your last night here on the street." To that I can't argue. He walks carrying me in silence until we reach his house. Hazelle is singing to his siblings and I smile sadly. She is the kind of mother I always wanted but never got.

Gale pushes the door open and Hazelle gasps "Gale is she alright, she's not hurt right?" worry weaves into her sweet voice as she rushes to my side feeling my forehead.

"She's just tired mum, it's a big day tomorrow. Goodnight" he whispers kissing her cheek as he tromps towards the bedroom that he somehow managed to get on his own.

He lays me down on his small makeshift bed and reaches behind me to grab a pillow for himself on the floor.

"Gale, it's alright. I'd rather have you up here tonight" I contently say.

The smile he gives me is as big as the arena itself. He climbs in next to me and wraps those strong arms that fend off everything evil around me.

I get one night of happy peaceful sleep in.

When I wake up, sunlight is streaming through the windows and I silently curse Gale for letting me sleep so long. I sit up dazed and look around. Gale is sitting in his chair doing some busy work for school.

"Today is the day" I sigh going to his chest full of clothes and finding one of his shirts that I can pass for presentable in.

"I'm going to keep you alive if it's the last thing I do" he says and then laughs as if he is just getting the irony of what he said.

"Katniss won't like that" I whisper wrapping my arms around him from behind as he sits in his chair.

"Screw what Katniss likes" he laughs again "I'm getting my girl out alive whether the Mellark duo like it or not"

"What if I don't want to come back without you" I pout giving him the puppy dog eyes I perfected years ago.

"Then screw what you would like too" he says this time without the laugh.

Hazelle yells that we have thirty minutes to get ready and Gale asks to brush my hair. It seems strange but I guess it's kind of therapeutic for him. Somehow I managed to get the merchant colored blond hair but my dark eyes are definitely seam eyes. I don't mind, it just means that I'm a bit of everything and I like that.

When Gale finishes brushing my hair I tie it half back and we are rushed out the door by Hazelle who is beyond worried and nervous.

When we reach the Justice Building, I embrace Gale one last time and he kisses my forehead softly before sending me off with the other girls my age.

I stand as the sun burns hole through me. Mayor Undersee's speech takes terribly long and I find myself day dreaming about the Games most of the time through.

I only snap out of it when Effie walks across the stage. As usual she is way overdressed and overly excited for the task at hand.

She talks but I don't listen, my hand is on hers as she swirls it around and lands on a single name card in the reaping bowl. I know as soon as she pulls it out and reads the first name I'm going to volunteer and pray Gale has the sense not to.

Effie pulls her hand out dramatically and barely manages to get out the name "Primrose" before all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi so I got bored and here's the second chapter. It's about to get good.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to say this but I do not, in any way, own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter Two

Katniss is screaming from the stage for Prim, Prim is yelling no over and over, I'm yelling about how I volunteer, a drunken Haymitch is screaming obscenities directed at the capitol, and poor Effie is screeching at us all to calm down. It takes a peacekeeper firing a gun in the air for everyone to shut up.

"I volunteer" I yell out again and I swear everything in the district stops. Nobody expected it from me. I'm too nice for anyone to think of me killing.

"My, my, wonderful, two years in a row!" Effie exclaims jumping up and down with joy.

I am ushered up onto stage quickly and Effie takes my hand "Why did you volunteer this year?" she asks all smiles. I have no doubt that she is thinking about being promoted to a new district because of her success. In the year past and now this year so many brave tributes have just popped up.

"To win" is all I can say overwhelmed by the cameras flashing trying to capture every move I make.

"Well, isn't she brave?" Effie trills looking out into the audience. Everyone's eyes are on me. They all know me; I've even helped some of them when they needed food. They see me volunteering to save a life, not to kill. Deep inside I know they are right too. I'm not sure if I will even try to kill anyone in the arena.

"I volunteer" a voice from the boy's section yells aloud.

"No" I whisper to myself knowing the voice I hear belongs to Gale. I would recognize his deep voice anywhere.

He comes to stand next to me onstage and Effie asks us our names.

She holds the mic out to me first and I look dead into a camera "Oaklan Mahona" I whisper smiling a little. Peeta looks up slowly and a flash of something dances around on his face.

"And you?" Effie scoots over to where Gale stands looking very scary.

"Gale Hawethorn" he nods slowly at the camera.

We shake hands and I feel like I'm in a daze, or I'm floating alongside my body as we walk inside the Justice Building and I am put into a small room that has definitely seen better days.

I lay my head on the arm of my chair knowing that no one will come to visit me, people like me. But not that much, definitely not that much.

I'm wrong though because soon the door is shutting softly behind someone. I look up into a teary eyed Prim.

"Why'd you do it Oak?" she sighs.

Aside from Gale, Prim has been one of my best friends. She helped me when my parents died, and I helped her when Katniss left. It worked like that, when we were together, we each got our own bit of happiness.

"Prim I can't let you, or anyone go in there. You have so much to live for. You can't go to the games. What about Katniss, or your mother? I don't have those things to think about. I have myself and Gale. Prim you have to promise me you'll be ok" I whisper hugging her tightly.

"I do. But you have to promise to come back, no matter what you'll at least try" she gets a determined look on her face.

"I don't know if I want to come back" I whisper as a peacekeeper drags her roughly out of the room.

Again in a daze I walk to the train. Cameras flash and I smile and wave even answering a few questions with answers I know the Capital people will want to hear. Effie practically bounces with joy that she finally has found a tribute that has manners.

The heavy metal door of the train thuds shut and I am jolted forward as we start to move.

"Oaklan" Gale yells picking me up swiftly and hugging me tight kissing my cheek.

"Gale why'd you have to volunteer, I thought you were joking" I whisper closing my eyes taking in every second knowing all too well in the near future I won't have him anymore. _Stupid Games_ I think to myself as I hug him.

Suddenly the darkness clouds over his eyes and he calmly puts me down. Katniss is standing in the doorway arms crossed obviously surprised by what she is seeing.

"Hey Catnip" he says coolly and I am surprised by his calmness.

She just stares and I swear she is trying to burn holes through me.

"Dinner" the awkwardness is broken by Effie who is wearing yet another extravagant capitol outfit.

The smell of the food hits me before we even hit the dining car. As we get closer, the smells blend together perfectly making my mouth water. There is enough food stacked up on the table to feed a whole family for a year.

As I look at the food I start to feel really guilty and it gets to be too much. I run out of the room and down a long corridor. I stop not too far down in a doorway that juts into the wall so I am just out of sight.

"Oaklan?" Gale yells down the hallway but Katniss stops him from following me"

"Leave her Gale, I she wants to be weak in the arena then let her. You need to be strong. There is only one person coming out of that arena, and she will be in your way. I'm not going to le t that happen you have to win" I can picture Katniss' gray eyes on fire as she hisses at Gale.

"What if I don't want to win, what if I want her to win? Ever think of that Catnip?" Gale asks with intensity,

"But what if I can't live without you?" she has resorted to pleading now.

"You made your choice Katniss, now I've made mine" Galle says and he stomps down the hall in search of me.

**CHAPTER 3- **

**Hi guys I'm having so much fun writing this. I get jitters in my stomach whenever I think of writing so I couldn't help but update. I have some slightly sad news. I won't update again until I have two more reviews… SOOOO review and I will immediately put a new chapter up. Please please you will make my day.**

**Oh By the way I still don't own anything hunger games wise. Oaklan is the only character I have made… So far R&R**

**Lovest Much**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong" Gale is leaning over me pulling my face gently up so I am looking him in the eyes

"It's-it's just I don't get it. We have nothing back home and just because I volunteer for some stupid games do I get actual food. I mean think about how much they throw away. That's good food Gale. People could be full. But no, we live like pigs eating food from the garbage while they watch; while they watch, with all the food in the world." I hiss gasping for air between each sob.

My hate for the capitol has just intensified by a factor of maybe one gazillion when Gale speaks to me softly, like he's talking to someone little or delicate.

"Those people need us to be strong, to win. You deserve this food. You are risking your life for all of them. If anyone should get food right now, it's the beautiful, strong, sweet girl in front of me" he smiles thinking he has magically made me feel better.

The train rattles a little bit adding to the ominous darkness of what I'm about to say.

"I heard her Gale, I heard her say she wants me to die." I whisper a little meaner than I originally intended to sound.

His face hardens and he starts to say something when I hear her.

"I didn't mean it you know" Katniss' voice rings out across the train car.

I whirl around pressing myself into Gale afraid she's going to finish the job right here.

"It's ok Gale you can go back to dinner. I promise to play nice" she laughs like it's some kind of inside joke between her and Gale.

"You ok?" he whispers low in my ear probably so Katniss can't hear.

"Go" I nod slowly and he tromps back towards the dining room.

I stare Katniss down with wide eyes playing with the ends of my yellow blonde hair.

"I remember when we were little; you used to live in the town. Peeta and you were inseparable. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. That happened to me too, only my mom is just a ghost of herself. You're a brave girl Oaklan. I want to thank you, for what you've done for Prim" her eyes fall down a bit.

"I would have done it for anyone else" I whisper trying to make eye contact.

"No I mean while I was gone. You took care of her for me. You were everything she needed. I guess I have to thank you for Gale too. I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you. Tell me, how did you guys, you know, meet?" she asks chewing nervously on the edge of her braid as if she's scared of what the answer is going to be.

"Well um, when you left he took it pretty rough. I don't know how he found me but I hunt in the woods too. I'm just better at hiding it than you lot were. I didn't trade the meat or anything. I um left, how do I say this, donations on people's doorsteps" I am trying to talk when Katniss interrupts me.

"That was you" she gasps "so long ago. The deer that mysteriously appeared on our lawn was you. Thank you" she whispers a little quieter.

"I never needed a thank you. Gale just showed up one day asking if I would come with him. I said yes and well the rest is history." I smile thinking of all the times Gale and I haven't hunted when we say we are. I think of all the time we spend sitting in each other's arms intertwined together in the meadow.

One more year and I won't have that anymore. He'll be down in the mines certain death around every corner. I shake at the thought and close my eyes willing the image of a broken down Gale away from my mind. One more year, if only I was going to be around to see it.

"Well we don't want to miss the reaping recaps would we?" Katniss says fakely "Oh and Oaklan, thanks" she adds with more sincerity.

By the time we get back Effie is beside herself with worry and I apologize for storming out on her. She gives me a friendly smile and assures me that my apology is accepted.

Gale and I sit together on a loveseat, his arm pulling me close and my head on his shoulder.

The capitol's seal flashes on the screen and district one shows first. The girl from one looks terrified but the boy looks the exact opposite. _Terrifying_. Both from two, like I predicted, look terribly lethal. I don't bother watching the rest. It will just fuel my terror even more. I only look up when I hear screaming, not one of someone scared but one of a maniac. District Eleven's male tribute is screaming about how he is going to kill us all for Rue.

I remember watching Rue and Katniss last year. She was so tiny and small, so innocent. Prim and I held each other and cried for almost a whole day when she died.

I shudder and bury my head into Gale's chest. His steel grip around me tightens as he looks to our mentors. "This is going to be a lot harder than we thought, isn't it?" he asks and I detect something in his voice. Fear maybe.

I have never seen or heard Gale genuinely afraid before so I cover my ears and rock back and forth singing the valley song Prim taught me with my head buried in my knees.

"I'm taking her to bed" Gale says as he removes my hands from my ears quietly whispering comforting things to me.

Everyone choruses a goodnight as Gale helps me to my room silently. When we arrive he tucks me into bed and kisses my forehead before shutting the door almost silently.

I toss and turn until I cannot take it anymore. I have to get out of this room. It's almost two in the morning so I walk down the hallway to the sofa, knowing I may never be able to sleep again.

"Can't sleep huh?" a voice from the chair startles me.

"Nah" I sigh looking to Peeta.

"You'll do well in there you know, you've got what it takes to win" he whispers thoughtfully and I look into his blue eyes, the ones I used to get so hopelessly lost in.

"Peeta you have to help me. I'm not coming back. Gale is. Katniss needs him; I just can't let him die. It's my time I think. I just cannot sit around and let another innocent child die." I stutter throwing my face into my hands.

"Oak, its ok" he walks over and gently rubs my back.

"Will you help me? Gale has convinced Katniss that I need to come out, but I don't want to. Please Peeta. Please. I beg him pleading with my eyes.

"If it's really what you want then I'll help. I need you to promise me one thing. Promise me you'll never let anyone touch you in the arena, kill yourself if you have to, poison I don't care. Just don't let anyone, especially a career, do it." He whispers avoiding my eyes.

"Why are you awake?" I whisper after a while of thinking and staring into space thoughtfully.

"I don't sleep on these trains; too many bad memories on this train. I can't even step foot in my room. Apparently Kat is a lot stronger than me but I've always known that haven't I?" a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

Poor Peeta. The games have broken him and yet he still tries to find the good.

"I'm sorry" is all I can whisper as we both sit in silence dreading the morning for different reasons. For Peeta, it's going back to the place that has hurt him so bad; for me, its knowing that when morning comes it's another day gone. Another day I can never take back.

When the morning does arrive I slowly stand leaving Peeta to his thoughts walk to Gale's room. I climb into bed next to him hoping not to wake him. Of course being the light sleeper he is he jolts up next to me looking around frantically until his eyes rest on me.

"You didn't sleep at all last night did you?" he asks tracing the already apparent bags under my eyes.

"Not at all" I respond as the train is thrown into a sudden darkness.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger... although most of you probably know what the darkness is already REMEMBER TWO MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw ok I love all of you thanks for the favorites and reviews. Made my day and I just haaad to write more.**

**Much Love, **

**Still don't own Hunger Games,**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

The capitol. We are currently whizzing through the long tunnel on our way to death. Everyone is in a somber mood as we talk in low hushed voices about the day we are about to face. They stress the importance of being polite, making impressions, but most importantly playing along with the crowd. Should be easy enough for me, I love people. Gale on the other hand has as much social skill a stick.

"Are you scared?" Gale asks looking into my eyes right before we get off the train.

"A little" I whisper honestly looking at my feet.

"Don't be" he whispers back a smile dancing on his face "I'll be right here, keeping you safe."

I don't get to respond because Effie is ushering us out into a crowd of people. Katniss and Peeta wave. The crowd clearly loves them. Time to put my game face on.

Cautiously I wave and smile a bit. Reporters pull me over to talk and I answer their questions graciously gushing about how great of an honor it is to be a tribute.

"Oh there you are doll" Effie says pointedly as she smiles at a camera "Come along now, we wouldn't want to keep Cinna waiting now would we?" she asks.

I fake a pout but I doubt anyone can tell "But Effie, I was making so many new friends" I smile and motion to them all. This is welcomed with hoots and hollers.

Effie rolls her eyes and drags me away. I turn and blow a few kisses.

When we are finally in the privacy of the remake center she looks at me.

"You my dear, know what you're doing" she raises an eyebrow at me but she can't keep back her excitement as she bounces with joy.

"So this is the brave girl everyone is raving about?" a voice says behind me. I whirl around to face someone who can only be Cinna.

His perfect golden eyeliner stands out almost subtly. He takes my hand leading me away from everyone and into a small room with makeup and hair supplies everywhere.

"Effie has a plan for you. We're going to keep you as natural as possible ok, just a little makeup. You're going to be flowy like the woods around your district, there will be a special surprise but we wouldn't want to ruin it yet would we?" he smiles softly before starting to prepare me.

It seems to take only minutes but in reality it has been hours. When it's all said and done I look like a Mockingjay straight from the woods, my hair has beautiful flowers, grass and feathers braided into it and I for one could not be happier. I feel at home in the woodsy clothing.

I don't see Gale until we are boarding the chariots. While I look sweet and innocent he looks the exact opposite. He looks dark and dangerous. Even I can't help but shudder. This isn't the Gale I know, this isn't Gale at all. It honestly kind of scares me.

"You are so beautiful" Gale smiles giving me a once over.

"You look, um scary" I respond realizing a few seconds later that saying that was not the nicest thing I could possibly say, but it's what comes to mind when I see him.

"Alright' Effie is helping us up into the carriage "Now Gale I want you to stare straight forward do not do anything until about halfway to the front circle. Halfway there Oaklan I want you to whisper in his ear, Gale smile kiss her on the forehead and tighten your grip on her, understand? Your arm is to be wrapped around her at all times. Oaklan, just try to keep up your sweet innocence. It seems to be working so far." She pats my shoulder and hustles off to where a big group of escorts stand around talking.

"You ready?" Gale whispers as the horses start to move forward.

"Just don't let me fall" I reply putting on a fake smile.

His arm wraps around me and I wave to the crowd smiling and laughing, catching the junk they throw at me. When we are almost halfway I stand up on my tippy toes and make a big scene of whispering in Gale's ear that I love him.

His face breaks into a smile and he plants a small kiss on my forehead tightening his grip on me.

The crowd goes wild for us. I just stand smiling; waiting for it all to be over. At this moment all I want is to be in bed with Gale's arms around me. Nothing in the world would make me happier.

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm just super tired and its two in the morning may not be my best writing but I'm begging you review please I will love you forever and ever.**

**CHAPTER 5_**

**Hi guys, thank you to those of you who have reviewed or added my story to your favorite list, doing any of those things would make me the happiest person in the world. Sorry for last night's short chapter… It was two in the morning and my brain likes to fall asleep around nine. **

**Still don't own the Hunger Games!**

**Lovest Much,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

Everything is a blur after Gale kisses my forehead. Cinna's surprise turns out to be about one hundred mockingjays flying out of our chariot. It is actually very startling. The next thing I know, Gale is gently lifting me down out of the chariots.

I catch a few tributes staring at me, and I smile and wave. A few wave back and one, the giant boy from two saunters over.

"Well, well, well, we have a friendly one do we?" he asks looking me up and down.

"I'm Oaklan" I smile trying not to sound as nervous as I am.

He is taken back by my kindness, and I seem to break the evil façade he has so perfectly molded over himself.

He smiles a tiny bit "You just made it a lot harder for me to kill you Oaklan. I'm Denon" he extends his hand to me which I give a firm shake.

"What's going on here" Gale snaps looking between the two of us "Oaklan come on were leaving" I disappear back enveloped in his arms as we walk to the elevator.

"He-he was just trying to be nice" I whisper closing my eyes wishing I could just be asleep.

"Yeah, and in a few days he's going to be hunting you like a maniac through the arena." Gale responds and then stops lecturing me when he sees my pained face.

He must know I'm getting one of my massive headaches I get when I'm stressed because as the elevator moves he slowly rubs my forehead and temples in deep circles.

I keep my eyes closed and don't even open them when we get off the elevator.

"She's got a headache" Gale whispers to the others and he slowly helps me make my way to our room.

I wish Prim was here she always knew what to do when I got a headache.

"Gale I need Peeta" I whisper and he nods rushing out of the room to find him.

Peeta isn't exactly light on his feet if you know what I mean so I can hear him coming from a mile away.

"Hey whatcha need?" he asks sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How do you do it Peeta? Knowing that any wrong move you make the love of your life might die. I need another favor from you" I whisper softly.

"Anything" he responds smiling faintly.

"I want you to help me end it when it needs to end, for Gale. They won't have nightlock in the arena again not after how you two used it last year. Peeta when I give you the signal I need you to send me the berries. Please?" I say and his eyes widen "Please you would do it for Katniss, I know you would Peeta"

"I'll do it then, only because I know how it feels, saving the one you love." He sighs "Just don't make me do anything else, I'm already going to feel responsible enough for your death" he practically runs out of the room probably to escape the guilt.

"One more thing, tell Gale I want him" I yell after him and he waves his hand around signaling me that he will.

Gale comes in with a downcast face and looks at me sadly "I never want this moment to end" he whispers as he climbs into bed and wraps his arms around me.

He feels it too now, dread. We only have a few more nights to enjoy each other; I never want to leave his side, ever again. Until I die.

Somehow sleep finds me, maybe because I'm feeling comforted enough in his arms for the stress and horrid daydreams, that haunt me while I'm awake, to go away.

The morning comes once again too soon and Effie is waking us up telling us we have a big, big day and we need to train.

Katniss talk's strategy with us over breakfast and Gale finally notices I still haven't eaten anything. I have gone three days without eating and I haven't even noticed. He slowly spoons tiny portions of everything onto my plate and looks at me with pleading eyes as if he is begging me to eat.

I don't, I just look at Katniss as she talks "So today is the first day of training, Oaklan, talk to everyone be super nice and sweet. Make friends with everyone in that room, even the careers. Gale, follow her like a dark shadow. Don't let her out of your sight for even a second. We want them to think she needs protection, but we all know what you can do with that knife of yours. Tomorrow you can start throwing it, but for today just make friends got it?" she asks us and then excuses herself to go find Peeta.

"Open up" Gale says with authority holding a spoon of eggs up to me.

"Please don't make me" I whisper trying to purse my lips.

He doesn't take no for an answer though and finally after a lot of tickling and laughing and fake fighting he gets me to open my mouth.

He feeds me the whole plate full of food and then chases me through the apartment. It's the most fun I've had since we left the district.

"Gale, Oaklan, it's time to go to the training room" Effie yells from the front room of our floor.

We walk back to her and she sees how disheveled we both are.

"What happened" she shrieks like the world is coming to an end.

"Oh Effie let them have a little fun" Peeta laughs looking at both of us with a winning smile as he practically shoves us onto the elevator pressing the button to go down.

"Remember what Katniss said" Gale reminds me fiddling with my hair.

"I know"

The elevator dings and the doors open slowly. My heart races as I look out at all the tributes. We must have missed the initiation speech because everyone is having a free for all with weapons. Gale senses my fright and pats my back. Katniss said to keep the lovey dovey for the cameras and the games.

'Don't leave me?" I whisper to him unsure of where to start.

"Never" he whispers back fiercely. His eyes are clouded over with darkness and for now, I realize he has already left.

**REVIEW please and thank you every last one counts! Love to all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my lovely readers **

**I am begging you to review or at least add my story to your alerts, I'm starting to feel like nobody is out there show me you are**

**Still don't own the Hunger games**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

"Where to first?" Gale asks looking dead ahead playing the part of a fearless warrior perfectly.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet" I respond realizing the last time I told him that was the last night we spent in the district, the last night of our freedom. May have well been the last night we were genuinely alive.

"Sorry" he smiles faintly and I know he is remembering the night too.

"Hm, maybe the boy from eleven" I ask searching the room for his mountain-like body. My eyes find him at the spear throwing station. From the looks of it he's pretty good too. Definitely a competitor we will have to watch out for.

"You're kidding right" Gale is looking at me like I have lost my sanity.

"No" I say trying not to sound as hurt as I am. The boy obviously knew Rue. Rue will forever be a symbol of innocence, of Prim, and of the mockingjays.

"Well then let's go" Gale says allowing me to lead the way to the boy.

"Hi" I happily smile at him "I'm Oaklan" the boy grunts in response throwing another spear into the heart of a dummy.

"I'm Golin, why are you doin this huh twelve?" he asks throwing yet another spear.

"I don't understand, doing what?" I ask confused.

"Making friends, you know it's just gonna be harder for you to kill, or is that your strategy. Get everyone to like you so no one wants to kill the sweet little girl from twelve. Well guess what twelve. I have reasons to live. Don't think for a second I'll think twice before killing you" with that Golin stomps off angrily to the next station.

"Hey Golin' I yell after him "for Rue"

His head snaps up and he nods in agreement "For Rue".

One down twenty to go. By lunch time I have met almost all the poorer districts. The is Kahana, the girl from eight who is very good at using a bow and arrow. He district partner Timbow, who mostly keeps to himself but Kahana says he's good with a spear. From district nine I meet Flicca who is terrified of dying and is being held together by a picture of her lover, a previous victor named Cable. He's also her mentor but they are rarely allowed to see each other. Her district partner Begom says he thinks it's because Cable refused a visit to the capitol a few days before the reaping and this is their form of punishment. From ten there is a little twelve year old boy named Proctor who will talk to anyone although he doesn't seem to have any talent with weapons. The girl he came with is really good with plants and knowing where they come from and what to use them for. She simply tells me to call her ten, she is afraid of getting too close to other people. Then of course from eleven there is Golin and a girl named Seria, she alike Rue has a knack for climbing.

When lunchtime finally does arrive, I wait behind as everyone but the trainers file out the door. Gale forgets his promise because of his stomachs hunger and leaves me behind. I don't really min this though so I ask a trainer if I can stay behind and work on my knife throwing. She nods and I begin.

Targets move in circles around me and I hit every one dead in the center. I don't even realize another tribute is watching me until a round of applause.

"Well well well, looks like the angel has a skill after all"

**Sorry For the shortness, I will not update until someone reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Next chapter thank you to my reviewers To PinkPixie aww you are so sweet and you'll see but your most likely right ;)**

**Still don't own anything Hunger Games**

**Review and I promise to update**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

My stomach flips over when I hear the voice. Katniss is going to kill me; I just made my skill known. I don't turn around; instead I ignore the voice praying it was just my imagination. It wasn't.

"When did you plan on introducing yourself to us? I'm sure we all would be, well, delighted to have someone like you. Although with that dark shadow of yours by your side we'll just have to kill you" the person says and I know that arrogant voice; Denon, its Denon the boy from two.

"What are you doing?" I hiss spinning around pointing my knife at him.

"Woah put that thing away. We'll have plenty of time to threaten each other in the arena" he says holding his hands up. I just scared a career; maybe Katniss won't kill me after all.

"Why are you not eating lunch like the rest of your friends" I put extra sarcastic emphasis on friends because soon that tight knit group of _friends_ is going to be killing each other.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where's your little shadow, or is it all just a show, another star crossed couple, or is your love actually real. Anyone can see through the show your mentors put on last year. Too bad the capitol is stupid enough to believe it." He laughs.

"Look Denon, I was just about to leave" I say trying to get away from him but he won't let me. I struggle against him trying to get him away from me.

"No you weren't. You're going to give me an answer first" he says. My back hits a wall. I have nowhere to run now.

"Never" I spit trying to get him off.

"Oak?" Gale's worried voice yells and I can hear footsteps in the hallway getting closer and closer to the room. "Hey, get off of her" Gale yells upon entering the room and seeing my weak struggles.

He rushes to my side ripping Denon off of me and menacingly taking long strides towards him

"Gale don't" I warn him grabbing his arm and hanging on for dear life. He falters and looks down at me sadly.

"Oh, so it is real" Denon whispers almost sounding disappointed before he turns and walks cockily out of the room.

As soon as he leaves I collapse into Gale. "Hey you're ok, did he hurt you sweetie?" he asks and I know he is doing his best to keep his composure. Bruises are already forming around my arms where Denon grabbed me. Cautiously Gale grabs where Denon's fingerprints are and I pull away.

"I'm fine, really" I whisper back to him seeing the concern on his face.

At this point lunch is over and many of the tributes are filing back into the room slowly as if they are bogged down by lunch. As much as the capitol feeds us, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Hey, where were you?" Kahana asks taking a seat next to Gale and me.

"Eh, I wasn't feeling hungry" I say trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"I can barely get her to eat anything" Gale adds, making the story sound more believable.

Suddenly a boy and girl walk up to me and ask to speak with me alone. I stand warily telling Gale to stay with Kahana.

We end up walking to a fire building station with the pair from four, and the boy from three. The girl paired up with the careers right away this morning. From what I've seen she's just a pawn and they will kill her off pretty quickly. What I do not know about this group is they all volunteered for the games.

"Have Katniss and Peeta spoken to you yet?" the girl from four finally speaks up.

"Bout what" I ask concentrating on my fire that is a weak little pile of random flammable things and barely smoking at the moment.

"Just nothing, ask them tonight. Johanna and Finnick have already talked to us. We're your alliance now, along with a few others. Don't forget that" the girl from seven states quietly as one by one they get up and leave me with my fire.

"What was that about?" a voice asks and I look into the eyes of the girls from one and two. The girl from one has long blonde hair that falls in waves around her face perfectly. The girl from two is the exact opposite. Her dark hair is chopped off into a short bob.

"In all honesty I really don't know" I laugh getting up to introduce myself "Im Oaklan, but you can call me Oak"

"Hi, I'm Aishen" the girl from one smiles at me, shaking my hand softly.

"Im Katorin" The girl with the bob says not smiling but still shaking my hand.

"I hear you turned Denon down. It's a shame; we really could have used you. I think you should still think about it" Aishen says shaking her head in disappointment.

"Or we could always just kill you in the bloodbath" Katorin sneers evilly. Something tells me she wouldn't mind killing me right here.

"I'll rethink. But what about Gale, I promised him" I say softly looking up at Aishen.

"We will rethink too then" she responds looking thoughtful "We lost the pair from four anyways. Funny it is that they don't want anything to do with us. Oh here comes your man, we'll just be leaving now" Aishen drags Katorin away.

Gale doesn't leave my side the rest of the day glaring at Denon through clouded eyes.

When the day is over and we go back to our floor or as Effie likes to call it 'the penthouse suite' I rush to my room ignoring everyone's cries to come back. I hate the Games, I hate them.

I scream aloud throwing a little statue of President Snow from my bed table against the wall. I then proceed to throw everything in my room crying, wishing I could go back home. I don't notice Gale when he first comes into my room but he doesn't bother to stop me he just stares at me letting me get my anger out. When he finally thinks I have had enough and my throws are becoming more of weak tosses, he stops me.

His strong arms wrap around my waist and he rocks me back and forth carefully lowering us down until we sit on my wrecked floor. He doesn't say anything just lets me cry it out.

The games have killed me already, and Im pretty good at a little game called revenge. The capitol better watch out.

Sorry for the sort of dry chapter, lots more romance coming up in chapter eight along with the interviews and starting chapter nine will be the games duhduhduh. A review would make my day and I will not be updating until I get two sorry loves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys so one more chapter till the games and I still am unsure of what to make the arena, any suggestions? Please review you would make me so happy and pinkpixie, I will just keep updating for you, even if no one else reviews ever again you make my day every time I read the reviews.**

**Still don't own the Hunger Games **

**Much love,**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

I wake up to Gales arms around me; I must have fallen asleep on him after my little breakdown. In all honesty, I don't really regret it. Even thinking about the next few days makes me hate the capitol even more.

Gale senses I am awake and he props himself up on his arm "You wanna talk about it?" he asks seriously looking deep into my soul.

"Not really" I whisper back looking away.

"Ok, then I guess it's time for breakfast?" he asks and I can tell I have hurt his feelings by not talking to him.

"Mm" is all I manage trying to hide my face in my pillow.

"Mmm is right because you are actually going to eat you hear?" Gale asks picking me up out of the bed and kissing my forehead, then my cheek and finally my mouth. "Have I ever told you I love you?" he asks kissing me some more.

I smile against his lips kissing him back harder. He pushes me back until I am pinned against the wall. He kisses me with hunger and I actually am enjoying it. Before our kiss can turn into anything else Effie is knocking on our door yelling at us to get up for yet another big big day.

Breakfast goes by without any big problems, Katniss nearly spits a mouth of orange juice all over me when I tell her that a career saw me throwing. When I mention the fact that maybe I'm in an alliance with them, Gale stiffens and his grip on my hand underneath the table does too. Peeta has to excuse himself when he hears this.

It takes me a few minutes to figure out why, but then I realize that I am doing exactly what he did during his games. This must all just be too much for him. I don't blame him either, no one can even imagine what he has gone through in the past year.

The rest of the breakfast seems to go by to slow and Katniss uses every ounce of energy she has to glare at me, the same glare she gave me when we first met on the train.

Finally Gale and I are on the elevator to the training room.

"Is it true?" he asks looking down at me.

"Is what true Gale?" I ask snuggling closer to him so that the pair from ten can join us on the elevator. I interrupt him when he is about to talk to say hello to Proctor and ten, I really wish I knew her name. It would make life so much easier.

"You're joining them? I don't need to be saved, I know what you and Peeta are playing at, I heard about the berries" he finally shouts out exasperated. Both ten and Proctor are staring at us with their mouths wide open. If Effie were here she would be giving them a full blown manners course.

"Gale-I" I stutter but he interrupts me.

"I don't need your protection; I can do that on my own. I protected Katniss for years. Losing one person was enough, losing another, especially when it's you, is going to break me. Just don't even bother" he yells waving his arms in frustration.

"So that's what this is about? Losing Katniss? I thought you got over her a long time ago, I thought it was me. Apparently I was wrong" I yell at him. The palm of my hand makes contact with his face before I can even think leaving a nice big handprint on his face.

That's when I realize we have a crowd. The tributes from all of the districts are watching us, their eyes trained on Gale to see what he will do next. He glares at me and then stomps off. I stomp off too, making sure to go the other direction and find some knifes.

With all the anger and rage I have built up inside of me, it's easy to rip through the fake flesh of the dummies. After a while a trainer thinks I might actually kill a real person with all the anger I seem to have built up inside so she leads me to a new, easier station. It's something like edible plants and the trainer is ecstatic that she finally has someone at her station

I don't pay much attention and my mind wanders to the private sessions and interviews tomorrow. I can see myself screwing them both up somehow but I really like the idea I have for my private session. It doesn't even involve a knife.

Gale and I don't speak the rest of the day instead I sulk in my room, ordering dinner in and working on learning to braid and do my hair with limited supplies so it stays out of my face in the arena. I fall asleep early and wake up terribly early the next morning from a nightmare I can't even remember.

I decide to avoid everyone and an awkward breakfast and head to the training room right away. No one is there, not even the trainers so I sit next to the pool that they have in case someone doesn't know how to swim since the arena can be anywhere.

I must stare at that water for hours because by the time the tributes start to arrive, my eyes hurt and I have a headache from not blinking.

Gale is the last to walk in and when I see his cheek I gasp a big bruise in the form of a handprint patterns the side of his face. I didn't think I hit him that hard.

The Gamemakers start to call us one by one until Gale and I are the only ones left, even then he avoids my eye contact.

I am called next and my heart begins to race faster, kind of like it does when I do something against the law which is practically every day.

I look around for a dummy and grab some rope. I practiced knot making yesterday just so I could do this, I slip the dummy into the noose and throw the rope over a pipe in the ceiling tying the rope to a hook on the floor when the whole thing is up in the air. Then I do something so terrible I am sure I will never walk away from these games because of it. I write in big bold red letters 'President Snow'.

There are loud gasps before I excuse myself arrogantly walking out of the room. I just threatened the most powerful man in the world how stupid can I be.

I go to my room and slam the door shut ignoring Effie's excited questions of how I think it went. Finally when I realize she is just going to stand outside my door until she knows I scream at her "I'll be lucky if I'm alive tomorrow"

She realizes how serious I am and walks off shakily in her heels.

**I am so sorry I have to end here, it is getting late but review and I shall update. Don't review and I shall not.**

**CHAPTER 8.5_**

**Hi guys, I am just so excited and I have to keep writing, this is going to be chapter eight and a half haha. This is the interviews and everything leading up to the countdown. I really need ideas for the arena, I'm not sure that I want to keep it the clock.**

**To my new reviewers, thank you! You all make my day**

**Still don't own the hunger games**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

"You hung President Snow?" Katniss screeches at me giving me her signature glare.

"Well, yes I mean, didn't you say to do something they would remember" I respond, I don't even regret hanging him, it was actually fun seeing the startled face of the gamemakers as I hung their president.

"I did not mean give yourself a death sentence" she yells back throwing her hands up in the air "I was going to save you but might as well just start working with Gale because there is no way Snow is going to let this slide. There is no way you are coming out of there alive."

"Then work with Gale, you think I could ever live without him? I wanted him to live this whole time, ask Peeta" I scream pointing at Peeta. He raises his hands trying to stay out of it.

He gets lucky and is saved by Cinna and Portia coming upstairs to watch the ratings with us. How low can my score possibly be? I don't think they can give zeros, but hey there is always a first.

When Gale doesn't come I finally ask where he is. Effie mutters something about poor manners and jumps out of her seat to go find him.

District one comes up first Aishen gets a seven and her partner, I still don't know his name gets a ten. Katorin pulls a nine and Denon somehow manages an eleven. The scores from there go mediocre until Golin gets an eleven and Seria gets a ten. Gales face flashes up on the screen along with a score of a ten.

I feel like I could just stop breathing at any moment when my picture comes up to the screen. The announcer stops reading when he reaches my score and stares at it for a moment. Can it really be that bad?

"And with a score of a _twelve_, Oaklan Mahona, from district twelve." He says smiling.

The anthem plays one last time and I let out a long sigh. Everyone in the room is up and celebrating with high fives and drinks. Katniss' mentor Haymitch would be loving this right now.

"Well, I guess they liked the fact you hung our president. I did shoot an arrow at them last year" Katniss laughs and then pats my back nicely.

Cinna and Effie both give me long hugs and Peeta shakes my hand. The only thing that is missing is Gale.

When I wake up the next morning sunlight is streaming through the windows. It's my last day of living.

I look around and Cinna is standing making adjustments to a beautiful gown that looks lose and very flowy near my closet.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up" he laughs coming to sit down with me. 'Are you nervous for tonight?" he asks.

"A little" I respond picking at my bed sheets.

"Just talk like you're talking to Gale. If it helps look at him; look dead into his eyes and say everything you wish you could say" he advises me before leading me into my bathroom and getting me ready.

Again the hours go by like minutes and sooner than I wish, I am being dragged into an elevator by Effie. She drops me off in a long line of tributes. Gale stands behind me silently, but I wish he would talk to me. Im so scared.

Caesar gets the audience all excited and brings out the first tribute, and then from there it's a blur. They joke and cry together. I don't even realize I am on the stage until Caesar is asking me how I like the Capitol.

"Oh it's just a mazing and the people here are so nice, I just wish I could live here" I gush and the crowd goes wild. Effie is right; I do know what I am doing.

"Oh well we wish you could to right folks" Caesar yells. The crowd choruses lots of yesses before Caesar asks another question "Now why did you volunteer this year, it's always a surprise when a lower district has a volunteer"

"You know, I think I've always known this day would come, it's always such an honor to participate and I was ready to make my district proud" I smile fakely knowing that anyone back home can see through my lies.

"Now tell me about your family, what are they like? Im sure everyone's dying to know the people who raised Panem's little angel" the crowd goes wild again.

I smile sadly "well, to tell you the truth Caesar, I don't really have a family. I've taken care of myself since, well, as long as I can remember. If there's one thing I've learned from it, it's that Im strong, and Im a fighter. I will fight as long as I live. That I can promise you" I fake a tear and allow it to slip down my face wiping it dramatically.

The audience is no longer shouting, they are moved to tears, aw's, and sobs.

Even Caesar wipes away a tear and looks at me "then fight little angel, fight" he whispers as the buzzer goes off.

I blow kisses and say thank you over and over as I walk off the stage tearing up. Only this time the tears aren't fake.

"Hello Gale" Caesar says and I watch Gale sit down on the sofa across from him on the small TV.

"Caesar" Gale nods curtly and I pray he will open up so Panem gets to know the Gale I know. The Gale I have grown to love.

"Well that's a nasty bruise you got there. You have to spill is it from another tribute?" Caesar asks leaning forward on his seat.

"Actually Caesar, it's from my girlfriend. I said some pretty mean stuff to her the other night, stuff I never should have said. I didn't mean a word of it. I was so wrong and she was so right. She is my everything, and I can't bear the thought of losing her, please don't sponsor me, sponsor her." Gale pleads looking out into the audience.

"Well Gale, I do believe we need to know who this special girl is" Caesar prods raising his eyebrows. This statement is recognized with hoots and hollers from the crowd.

"I believe you just spoke with her" Gale responds smiling a bit.

"Well folks, we all saw that one coming from the kiss on the chariots. Let me guess, you volunteered to save her. You must tell us more" Caesar is bouncing with joy.

"Well, it's not anything like Peeta, I haven't known for forever. It's just like one day it was right. I love her golden hair and the way she always smiles. She keeps me sane, and happy. She makes the hate and the anger go away. I think she has it in her to survive without me. She's survived so much already. I just know I won't be able to live without her." He whispers and the thing I do next goes against all the rules the Capitol has.

Within a matter of seconds, I am racing towards the stage pushing off everyone who tries to hold me back. I run onto the stage right as the buzzer beeps signaling the end of Gales turn. I wrap my arms around him and press myself tightly to his body as the capitol people gasp. Everyone is frozen where they are. This has obviously never happened before based on their reactions.

Gale knows what to do; he calmly walks me off the stage and onto an elevator before anyone else even moves.

"Gale?" I finally ask when the elevator begins its slow trek upwards.

"Hm?" he asks deep in thought.

"Did you really mean that?" I ask touching his cheek to get his attention.

"Of course I did sweetie, of course I did." The way he sweetly whispers in my ear sends shivers up my spine and I lean into him.

We both try to sleep, but it's useless. Instead when we get back to the room we hold each other until the next morning and until we have to go our separate ways.

Goodbyes are said as I go off with Cinna but I am in my own world. In fact nothing they do can break me out of it.

I step onto the tube and go up into the arena. But I still don't know what is going on. A voice breaks me out of my spell.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

And then, I am back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I just cannot contain myself, I have to write another chapter.**

**PinkPixie: Where are you? You normally make my day with a review like thirty seconds after I put a chapter up!**

**Ben: aww thanks for your kind words, they are always appreciated. You have no idea I was just writing in the mountain when I got your review haha, you will see the twist though because after all it's a quarter quell. Keep reviewing my friend.**

**Still don't own the hunger games**

**AND…. NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.**

**Let the 75****th**** Hunger Games begin…**

_Gale_ is the first thing that runs through my mind as the gong sounds. As expected the careers are already fending off hoards of children running to their death. My feet won't move as I watch Begom stuck through the stomach with Katorin's sword.

Gale is running at me screaming at me to move. To our left is a mountain, to our right a forest; we would both feel more at home in the forest, but the mountain will provide much more protection. I can tell Gale is torn about which way to run too. We don't have time for that. Another thing we don't have time for is teaching me how to walk again. My legs have completely lost all function.

That doesn't faze Gale. He swoops me up in his arms and starts to run. He runs a dead on sprint into the forest. Apparently our love for the trees came out the victor in this battle. An arrow whizzes by my head and I shriek.

I guess the fact that you were friends all week doesn't stop people from trying to kill you here. I look back at Timbow just as a knife hits him in the back of the neck. The last thing I see before he disappears from my sight is his fallen body shaking as he chokes on his own blood.

Gale doesn't stop running or put me down despite my pleas until night falls. Night comes strangely sooner than usual and I could have sworn it was only the morning a few hours ago.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. The bloodbath is over and nine kids will no longer smile, nine more families will never see their children again. Gale doesn't see the point in my shudders and tears when I hear the cannons; he's just trying to be brave for me though. I know inside he cares and his strong, rebellious heart is being ripped to shreds.

Gale helps me climb into a big tree and finds a branch we can both comfortably fit on. I look to the sky; we have no supplies at all. Maybe this would be a good time to ask for help, is that even allowed?

I open my mouth to say something but Claudius' voice fills the arena "Welcome tributes, I am pleased to announce our special twist to the seventy fifth annual hunger games. To remind us of the dark days, the games will be fought at night. In darkness just as we were during the dark days, there will be no further announcements at this time".

When he stops talking the anthem of Panem begins to play and Gale puts his arm around me. We both know what is coming next; we get to see who was lost and who is still standing in our way of going home.

I suck in a deep breath. Slowly I bring three fingers to my lips and then hold them out as the first fallen tribute shows up on the screen. It's the girl from three, they were right; the careers were just using her. The boy and girl from five follow. Next is the girl from six, and then her partner the boy from six. They were two of the tributes I never wound up meeting. Then I see Timbow's smiling face broadcasted around the arena. He was actually a really nice kid. Too bad no one will ever know. That means Kahana survived, so did Flicca because the next picture is Begom, who swore to Cable to protect her. The face I see next makes me choke and gag, Proctor, tiny little Proctor who could talk to anyone is dead. Who could even think to kill him? The last face is Seria; I know how much Golin must be hurting right now.

The sky goes dark again and I reach for Gale instinctively.

"I'm right here" he whispers holding me tighter "I always will be"

"Promise?" I whisper back, trying not to show how terrified I am.

I just wish I could go home. A voice, Caesar's, repeats one phrase over and over in my head "fight little angel fight".

Oh you can bet I'm going to fight. I'm about to bring light into this darkness and the Capitol is not going to like it one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my dear friends, if you love creating characters check out my SYOT, I would love to have any of you create a character . I need male tributes right now.**

**PinkPixie, I am so glad you are back I was worried there for a second ha-ha.**

**Ben- thank you so much, keep reviewing dear.**

**Please Review!**

**Much Love,**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

I wake up to laughter from below. Thankfully I didn't fall out of the tree all night but I bet Gale didn't sleep at all.

"Shh" he whispers motioning to the pack of careers beneath us. I don't have to be told twice. I literally stop moving and breathing.

"I could have sworn she ran this way" Aishen sighs leaning up against the tree. If she even looks up, she will see us.

At this point I could hug a Gamemaker for making the arena dark.

"Why are we even looking for her, it's not like we would keep her that long anyways" Katorin hisses shoving her sword into the ground.

"You didn't see what she can do with that knife" Denon's icy voice chills me. My stomach suddenly drops when I realize who they are searching for.

Gale must realize to because he is shooting daggers with his eyes at the group.

"Help" whisper up to Katniss. Maybe she can send us something to get us out of here or at least food. I didn't eat much of the capitol food.

A distant beeping alerts me and I look to the sky. I can barely make out a parachute as it makes its way down to us.

I sigh a long sigh of relief as Gale opens it. Inside are two fighting knives. I recognize one as the knife Haymitch used in his games. As Gale pulls them out, a loaf of bread, probably from Peeta, falls into his hands. He hands over the knives and a slip of paper.

It is folded up and as I unfold it I can see in perfect handwriting 'fight little angel fight ~C.F.'. There is only one person who could have sent the more ornate fighting knife. On it is a beautifully crafted angel. I can't tell the color but I'm assuming its gold.

"I will, I promise. Thank You." I whisper to the sky hoping Caesar gets his message.

"You don't have a weapon" I whisper to Gale trying to hand him one of my knives.

"Actually while you were frozen on your pedestal I managed to grab this" he whispers back.

I can barely make out a spear in the moonlight. It looks lethal already; it almost scares me knowing that this spear sooner or later is going to kill a tribute. Another child lost to the world.

I shake at the thought and Gale wraps his arms around me "Come here. You're cold" I lean into his chest and focus on his heartbeat trying to get my thoughts in order.

I need to be strong; I need to stay strong not only for Gale, but Prim and my district too. I shove my hands into the pockets of the thin jacket. My hand touches something small and cold. As I pull it out I realize just what this is. It is my token, but this little guy has seen the arena before. It's the mockingjay pin.

"She really does care" Gale says thoughtfully as he reaches out to touch the pin in my hands.

"I know" I respond almost silently looking at the pin harder.

Someone below us is stirring. The careers are getting up, done with resting, ready to claim the next life. I stand too dropping down the branches like a little squirrel. Gale tries to stop me but I know what I have to do.

"There she is" Katorin hisses picking up her sword and pointing it at me.

"Well little angel we thought you maybe flew up to heaven" Denon laughs pushing Katorin's sword down "You'll get your chance just not right now".

"I'm not quite ready to go back yet" I laugh using the same sarcastic tone he used only seconds ago.

Gale is suddenly next to me pushing me behind him wildly. "She's not going anywhere" he growls.

"Watch it twelve" Aishen joins Denon ready to face us.

"Hey!" Denon suddenly yells frustrated "Shut up no one is going to die. No one is going to Kill each other shut up" he smacks his fist into a tree barely wincing.

I remember watching last year's tribute from two do the same thing when Katniss blew up the food. That was right before he snapped the boy from three's neck. I shake at the thought of Denon snapping my neck.

"Please calm down" I whisper so quietly I can barely hear it.

His head snaps up and he looks at me "Why, we're all going to die soon. Why do you care if Im sane or not"

Honestly I don't know why I care. It's not like Im going to be around him. Being a career doesn't interest me much; and killing all my newfound friends doesn't either.

Everyone turns when there is a bunch of movement in the brush near to us. Gale and I take this as an opportunity to run.

We press forward and no one follows us. We head to the only place we now know as safe, the mountain.

It makes perfect sense, the careers are in the forest and we want nothing to do with them. We tear into the clearing barely panting. The cornucopia is barely illuminated by the pale moonlight.

Under it are packs of food people obviously left, the careers probably think everyone knows they camp around here and no one will dare steal from them. They are wrong. Gale grabs two backpacks and I grab one. Then we are off again running across the clearing praying that no one comes along to silence us.

Nobody does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys, so this is intense.**

**I cried writing it a bit and so far this is my favorite chapter.**

**PinkPixie- Oh thank you so much for the character he made it in case you didn't see. Also thank you so much for your kind reviews, you and the ben guy make me smile like an idiot.**

**Ben- aww thanks so much keep reviewing cuz you make my day **

**Kid from Six- thanks so much, it just keeps getting better I promise**

**Review or I will not update**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

"Please close your eyes Oak" Gale murmurs pulling me by the waist closer to where he sits taking the first watch.

"I can't" I whisper back taking a hold of his hand.

"You know when I said I would take first watch, I meant just me, not you too" he chuckles quietly pushing some hair out of my face.

We found the cave behind a waterfall a few hours ago. It's perfectly hidden by buckets of water and it works for me because I can't hear the canons. Any second though, the faces of the fallen will light up the dark sky.

We haven't crossed paths with any other tributes yet and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. Tomorrow we will go back out walking as far into the wilderness as possible. It's our best chance of living at the moment.

"Hey" Gale whispers picking me up gently to his lap "what's the matter? Why won't you sleep" he looks into my soul with his gray eyes.

Oh how I could look into them all day.

"Nothin" I respond burying my head into his chest for warmth. That's the one bad thing about this arena, no sunlight means no warmth.

He waits for a second and then tries again "So are you going to tell me the real reason?"

"Hm what reason" I yawn. Might as well pretend to sleep, it will keep him from worrying more.

I close my dark gray eyes and lean into him further.

"That's my girl" he whispers into my hair and making slow circles on my stomach with his free hand.

I wake up a few hours later to a deafening boom, a canon. Whoever it was must have been close. I reach over to Gale so we can decide what to do.

My hand just hits the cold stone floor. In a panic I sit up banging my head on a jagged rock hanging from the ceiling. Blood immediately blurs my vision.

He isn't anywhere in the cave. Frightened tears mix with the blood blurring my vision further.

I soak myself down to the bone climbing out of our watery cave and scan the area for any possible threats. So far, so good.

I pull the knife from Haymitch out and weigh it in my hands against Caesar's. After a careful inspection of each I decide to keep Caesar's perfectly crafted knife in my throwing hand. After all it was made to kill.

Something catches my eye in the distance; it's just a gleam of metal. It comes and goes through the trees. I know that sword. Katorin.

"You killed him" I scream manically.

The metal stops moving and I run at her, dead on. I keep running ready to slice her heart out for killing the love of my life despite the fact that every second Im getting a whole lot weaker.

She reaches me first and I continue to scream every hurtful thing I can at her, but really how silly am I? Like a bunch of childish remarks would hurt a career. They might not but I bet you this knife will.

Her sword slices a long gash into my arm and fresh blood starts pouring from it.

Exasperated I make a quick thrash at her neck. It works and she goes down, cursing and screaming for Denon all the way. A canon sounds off very close to me and I look around to see if anyone else is fighting. Then I feel the eerie silence and what I just did hits me like a ton of coal.

I just killed somebody. Then my whole world begins to spin and there is light.

It's a beautiful light, nothing like from this world.

_Figures approach me and for a second I don't recognize them. They look so healthy and happy._

_Proctor is the first to speak "Hey Oaklan" he shouts running to see me "what happened to you?"_

"_I don't really know" I whisper back "Wher-Where am I?" for some reason I am finding this severely frightening._

"_Well we don't really know either, but we're all here. All the tributes. From game one and all the way through now. Cato, Thresh, hey speaking of eleven there's someone that wants to see you" Proctor pulls my arm along through the meadow that looks strangely like home._

_I hear his booming laugh before he comes into focus. There Golin is, laughing of all things holding Rue on his shoulders as she tries to catch a butterfly._

"_Oh, hey twelve" he says taking Rue down._

_She gets really excited "twelve, you know Katniss?" her eyes widen hopefully and I look down at her._

"_Yeah, here" I reach into my pocket and pull out the mockingjay pin "she would want you to have this" I smile handing it over to her. The smile she gives me as she pins the pin on her shirt reminds me of Gale's the night before we went into the arena. _

"_Thanks, here, I want you to have this" she smiles putting a little wooden angel into my hand "I made it to protect me, and I guess it's just fitting"_

"_Thank you Rue" I grasp her into a big hug and someone taps my shoulder._

_It's the big boy from last year, District two. Cato?_

"_Hey, you're from twelve right?" he asks slowly rubbing his hand where a small circular scar stands out._

"_Yeah, Im Oaklan, why?" I ask curiously._

"_Oh, I uh, I just need to know if Katniss and Peeta are ok. I never meant to hurt anyone, it just happened and uh, if anyone needed to live it was them. They were both so pure. Not like Rue but in their own ways" he stammers looking at the ground awkwardly._

"_They're fine. They do forgive you. Katniss couldn't watch the screen during the victory tour when you died. She felt terrible" I reassure him._

"_Whenyou get back tell them, tell them Im sorry. Tell them Im waiting, tell them we are, tell them Rue wants to hear the song again. Tell them we. Will. Never. Forget. The. Mockingjay." The way he says he last part sends chills down my spine and seventy five years' worth of tributes are up shouting. They have been waiting for this for forever now. "Goodbye Oaklan" Cato whispers._

And then, I breath.

**READ AND REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys **

**I love all my reviewers.**

**PinkPixie- just wait and see, do you really think I could kill off possible one of the best characters ever? ;)**

**Ben- aw thanks you are such a sweetie. Please keep reviewing.**

**Im pretty sure my family thinks Im going crazy because whenever I read the reviews I do this weird giggle because Im so happy. Oh well, they should have realized Im crazy a long time ago, maybe when I started my first book.**

**Any who, I love this chapter it's about to get wild.**

**Still don't own a thing Hunger Games-wize.**

**Read and Review for an update.**

**Much Love,**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

"She's back" a triumphant voice declares.

Groggily I open my eyes blinking a few times. The tributes from four, seven, the boy from three, and Flicca all look down at me with hopeful stares.

"What happened?" I whisper shuddering a bit when I hear the brokenness and harshness of my own voice.

"We were going to ask you that" Flicca whispers raising her eyes to meet my gaze.

"Where is he" I whisper. Nobody responds, they all look to each other and I know they are hiding something from me.

"We tried Oaklan, we really did; but the careers, they're all too powerful. He went to help Golin and Kahana, and-and, they took him. They killed her, and Golin tried so hard to stay alive he just couldn't." Flicca cries throwing her head into her hands.

"What are you saying?" I hiss looking from face to face. Nobody will make eye contact with me.

"They want a trade, you for him. We can't let that happen, people out there need you. You're a symbol of so much more now. You have to stay alive." the boy from seven whispers patting my shoulder gently.

"No, they will pay" I sit up despite my dizziness.

"We can't let you go" they all stand forming a circle around me.

I pull out my knives and point them at everyone, knowing who the weakest links are; Flicca and Three. Just my luck they are standing right next to each other.

"I bet you want to see Cable again" I hiss at her putting the knife to her neck "and you, Im sure it would be nice not to die" I scream like a maniac pushing through them.

Everyone stands shocked. Im sure in the capitol they are on the edge of their seats waiting to see what the love-struck maniac will do next. Honestly even I am a little worried about my mental status right now.

"If anyone follows me, the Capitol will get to see what this little guy can do to a heart" I laugh evilly holding up Haymitch's knife for all to see. Then I start to sprint dodging through the trees going all over the place so anyone who does try to find me will lose the trail.

A sudden boom of thunder shakes the ground and rain starts to pour drenching me. It only makes me hate the Capitol that much more.

I stop running for a second and look up at the sky contemplating whether it is ok to flip them off or not. _Wait _I think to myself. This isn't me; look at what they are turning me into. I will not be another piece in their games. I will not lose myself like so many other competitors have.

"Hey Snow" I yell up to the sky, Im probably going to be blown to bits in a few seconds by an 'accidental' mine explosion "when this is over, I get you, I get to kill you. That I can promise." The rain pours down heavier making it harder to see.

Nevertheless I keep running. I need him, he can live through this. I volunteered to die anyways. "This is so stupid Peeta please" I cry out tripping over some roots. The beeping of a parachute alerts me as I spring to my feet.

Lightning lights up the dark arena and I can make it out as it floats into my outstretched hands. Carefully I open the metal carrier. Lightning illuminates the note just enough so that I can read it. I can tell it is written by Peeta's steady hand.

"Only use them if necessary, don't let them touch you. Fight." I open the tin and a handful of berries bring tears to my eyes.

For the first time I truly know that I will not escape this arena. I will be forever trapped here. But then I realize that maybe dying isn't such a bad thing; I can see Golin, Kahana, and Cato. I could play in the meadow with Proctor and maybe even pick flowers with Katorin that is if she actually will talk to me. I could just wait there until the day that Gale dies and we could be together forever. Together forever in a place where everyone loves and nobody hates; in a place where people understand the thrashing nightmares and horrid flashbacks; a place where everyone cares, a place to be happy once and for all.

I dive into the clearing and with the help of the lightning I can see the careers waiting for me staring with thirsty eyes. They are hungry for a kill, as if the three today wasn't enough.

"Well we've been waiting for you what took you so long" Denon laughs above the noise of the thunder.

"No Oaklan" Gale shouts and the boy from one kicks his side to shut him up. He has a black eye and several swollen cuts on his face. The way his whole body is contorted, writhing in pain, hurts me too. Somebody has to pay for this.

Before I can think, Denon is on top of me, pinning my arms down with his knees.

"Please" Gale chokes out earning him another kick from one.

"Let's give the Capitol a little show" Denon laughs angrily moving me roughly so I am within reaching distance of Gale.

His hand weakly reaches out to touch my own and Denon takes my knife and presses it to my neck.

"Go on then, pour out you heart so I can be done with both of you" he whispers in my ear.

"Gale, you have to stay strong, I promise you I will wait for you I will watch you and protect you up until the moment you die, at home with gray hair and a houseful of kids, and grandkids, with a loving wife who isn't selfish with you and can take care of you and help you see the good in this. I love you so much never forget that. You have to keep that fire in your eyes, the fire I need so desperately." Denon is getting weaker by the moment, he is getting bored, and stupid "gale no matter what you have to promise me you will win. I will be there the whole time right next to you. Hold onto what we had and never forget. Im going to fight for you, starting now" I push an unsuspecting Denon off of me and roll over on top of him pressing the knife to his throat with a smirk.

"Kill her Denon" the boy from one screams frantically. He suddenly coughs up blood and falls to the ground, a little dart sticking out of his neck.

That's all Aishen needs; she is sprinting away deserting Denon who is still pinned under all 110 pounds of me. He could easily push me off but he doesn't.

"Please" he whispers "do it. I want to die"

"No" I whisper back pulling myself off of him and to Gale who presses himself into my chest and I stroke his hair calming him down.

Before I know what is going on, there are two canons, one for the boy from one and I look around for the second dead tribute. Denon lies on the ground, the empty tin of my berries clasped in his firm hands. I guess my plan is ruined now.

The lightning and thunder go off wildly around us and I can't help but think about the past few days. Never in my life have I felt this sad, never have I wished for the home I don't have this much.

**SEE THAT BUTTON? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 105

**Hi all,**

**I am sooo sorry for no updating for a few days, I had a major writing breakdown and didn't touch a book or pen for a few days, I also deleted a whole 47 and still going page story I had been working on.**

**PinkPixie- is that a challenge? Just kidding I could never kill them.**

**Ben- glad to hear you don't want to murder me for killing Denon; I was slightly concerned about that when I wrote the part.**

**Please read and review, Im serious this time, I won't update!**

**Thanks,**

**Oh yeah, still don't own anything Hunger Games.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I snap my head up and look around for who shot the dart that killed the tribute boy from one. I see a figure running away from us and with a flash of lightning I catch sight of her long red hair; it's the girl from ten.

She is too far away now for me to thank her so I silently mouth a thank you in her direction.

I look down at Gale who still has his head buried in my chest "Gale, we're safe now. It's ok" I stroke his forehead as he slowly raises his head.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" he whispers fiercely before pulling me close to him.

"You know that's not possible" I whisper back shaking my head in thought.

"You are not going to die, I'm not going to listen to that, you hear. You will live" he glares into the nothing in front of us.

"Gale?" I ask after a long silence.

"Hm?" he whispers back obviously thinking and not paying attention to me.

'What do we do now?"

My question seems to snap him back into reality and he looks at me with determination in his gray eyes "We do what we always have; we survive" he responds gravely.

Panem's anthem starts to play and I force myself to look in the sky o that when this is over I can know everyone who died, all the children forced to kill each other; I can look into president Snow's evil eyes and blame him for all of it. I can make him feel what I feel.

The boy from district one is first with his devilish smirk. Denon's bright yet scarily evil smile is next and I realize as Katorin's face comes up that I am responsible for both of their deaths. I lean into Gale and let tears stream down my face. Next is Kahana, I really lose it then, when I see her smiling face looking down at us. She loved the life she lived and she was so determined to stay alive. She wanted to go home so desperately. What did she do to deserve anything like the punishment she got? Last is Golin's strong angry face. Nobody knew the boy I met with the other tributes. He will forever be the forgotten maniac tribute from eleven who wanted to avenge a little girl who didn't even know.

That is fourteen dead; we are eight children away from the final two. That can't happen, I have to die before Gale and I are left. Im afraid I don't, and we end up together, he may do something very stupid. Something we would both regret.

I reach in to my pocket and feel around for the mockingjay pin. Instead my hand grabs something small and wooden. When I first pull out the little sculpture, I don't recognize it. Then it all comes back hitting me like a capitol coach. Rue, the angel.

As I look in amazement at the hand-carved angel Gale pulls me back and to my feet so we are sitting underneath the cornucopia. With the lightning still my source of light I read the note carved into the side, Fight Angel ~R is carved in in tiny letters and I smile, how did this get here? It's almost weird.

Slowly we look around and Gale starts a fire, some packs and food litter the ground inside but what really catches my eye is a whole rack of knives. They are obviously meant for me, I weigh each one in my hands testing them out. No two knives are the same.

Two immediately catch my eye, one because it is hanging from a rope. A piece of white paper sticks out from it and I grab for it curiously.

I unfold it am immediately hit with the stench of roses and something else I have smelled a lot lately, blood. 'Well little angel, don't count on it being me that your rope hangs. There's something about you, a fearlessness maybe. The Capitol people surely will enjoy you. You're lucky I like you' signed President Snow. I crumple up the piece of paper and throw it away from me angrily.

The other knife is simple but lethal, with one stroke I cut a bag of food in half.

"Not bad" I whisper to no one in particular.

"Whatcha got?" Gale asks coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Knives" I respond putting them back and leaning into Gale.

For the rest of the night we sit by the fire. I offer to take first watch and he agrees without a fight.

I stare into the fire, glancing around me for anything lurking in the shadows. In the games, you never know what might be just out of your sight.

**Sorry for the awkwardly shorter chapter than normal, if you don't review you will never know what is lurking in the shadows, and this will change everything.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, you are making my days with the reviews, keep it up friends.**

**PinkPixie- pretty sure President Snow creeps everyone out **

**Ben- Where are you haha? **

**My newest reviewer that is now challenging PinkPixie for amount of reviews; Fishpuppy- one, I like your username; two, you just reviewed about seven times in one day, I like you already; three, aww thanks so much; four, I meant 8.5 but the computer didn't catch the period, it did the same thing with 12.5; five, Katniss did hang someone and that was my favorite part so I had to include it, only Katniss hung Seneca Crane; six, you're going to just have to keep reading.**

**This will be a fairly short chapter but a lot is going to change in this short amount of time, Im trying to follow catching fire a little bit with the story line but Im making the plot more interesting to my mind. So if you read it you probably know a bit of what may happen soon.**

**Still don't own anything Hunger Games so don't sue me.**

**Review and I will update,**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

I'm just dozing off when I hear faint shouts and cries in the distance. A cannon booms, startling me into complete alertness.

What innocent life was taken this time, there is no more career pack, whoever was just killed I must know and they are most likely in my alliance.

Gale is up in an instant at my side with a spear in one hand and some knives to give me in the other.

"Gale" I whisper as something bolts into the clearing charging directly at us.

The lightning is no longer there to help me see, but in the pale glow of the moonlight I can see its razor sharp teeth and long claws. It seems to be some sort of lion, leopard mix. A mutt.

He pushes me behind him as the mutation charges at us, ready to attack at any second. More things tear into the clearing. At first, I think it is more mutts but upon closer inspection, I find they are tributes. The mutt is not running at us it is running from the crazy band of tributes chasing it. We must be giving the capitol a great show this Games. They should just call this year the maniac games, because that is what we are all proving to be.

Golin screamed at the reaping, I waved my knife at my own alliance, Denon a career might I add killed himself, I cry at every lost tribute and I hung President Snow, and now this, a pack of insane tributes are chasing a mutation that is supposed to be chasing us.

My knife and Gale's spear hit the beast at the same time and we watch in satisfaction as it falls to the ground with a heavy thud.

The other tributes reach us panting like they are about to die from lack of oxygen. They must have been chasing that thing for forever.

"Who was it that died" I ask looking from face to face realizing that the girl from seven isn't among them.

"It killed Harea, we were all asleep, we knew you killed the careers and thought it was just safe to sleep without a watch. We thought we were safe because now, we are the only huge alliance left. We woke up to her screams and this beast was tearing her apart. I don't know what happened after that we all just kind of started chasing it and ended up here" the boy from seven gasps out between pants.

"Im sorry" I am surprised at whose mouth this comes out of.

We all look at Gale in amazement. He hasn't yet uttered a word to another tribute besides Denon.

"She would want us to keep fighting. Let me guess neither of you talked to Katniss or Peeta?" The girl from four pipes up.

"No, why did we need to?" I ask picking at the ends of my hair.

"Will what we were planning is kind of ruined now that Timbow is dead, we needed his arrow shooting to hit a very small target. None of us have the power or proper training to hit the object that needs to be hit. Even if we did it's a one shot type of thing, we miss and all hope is lost" The boy from three answers gravely.

"Oaklan can hit anything with her knife" Gale blurts out and I smack his arm gently.

"That's not true, Gale is making me sound better than I am, it's nothing special" I quickly add.

"It is true" Flicca speaks up now, I hadn't even noticed her lurking in the shadows.

"How would you know" I laugh at her.

"I saw" she whispers retreating back to the shadows. She is standing so far away and hiding from me. Probably best not to threaten an already terrified girl with a knife. I'll have to remember that one for later.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow Oaklan will hit the target, but for now what we need most is rest. Tomorrow everything changes" the boy from seven's voice is so icy that I turn and hide into Gale.

He rubs my back and strokes the bruised areas of my wrist where Denon sat earlier.

"It will all be ok" he whispers as I drift off to sleep "I promise, come morning light, you'll be safe"

I close my eyes and let sleep encompass me.

**Sorry this was a very boring and slightly short chapter, more to come tomorrow, no reviews no chapters**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, thank you to my reviewers as always you make my day, I miss you Ben.**

**So still don't own anything hunger games,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_Im running through the woods, no these aren't my woods; it's the forest from the arena. Sharp rocks cut deep into my feet as I propel myself forwards. I can hear them behind me screaming out my name._

_They are getting closer and closer, I have to run faster. I push myself to go quicker than ever before and I tear into the clearing._

_Where the cornucopia once sat is a pile of something; Im too far away to make anything out. As I get closer I can make out lifeless bodies. _

_A scream rattles my body and burns my throat as I realize who they all are. Its people I know, I have encountered in my life. Rue, Proctor, Denon, Katorin, Golin, Kahana, Seria, Flicca; they all lay in a pile._

_I can barely hold back another scream as the others chasing me catch up. I fall to the ground and in an instant they are pulling me to my feet dragging me to the bodies._

"_She's all yours" a chilling whisper runs a shiver down my spine. I recognize the voice as President Snow's._

_One by one the bodies stand becoming more lifelike by the minute until they could have all just been sleeping or playing dead. Then, each pair of eyes snap open at the same time and I realize they are not who I thought they were. They are mutts, ruined by the capitol._

"_We've been waiting for you for such a long time little angel" Denon's sadistic laugh fills my ears and I screech as he grabs me and pushes me to the ground. He holds a piece of burning something in his hand and drops it on me. I hiss in pain as it burns my skin one by one they all come to me each dropping their own piece of flame onto my already burnt figure._

_With each person that lights me even more onto fire, it hurts more. Not just physically, of course it hurts that way, but emotionally and mentally. These people were my friends, I trusted some of them, whether they are from back home or not._

"_Gale, Gale" I cry out as another flame drops onto me._

"_Looking for me" I recognize Gale's deep voice as he walks up. In his hands he holds a giant flame, bigger than the ones that the past friends have held._

"_Please help me" I beg as he smirks with an evil chuck and drops the flame onto my stomach._

"Oaklan" Gale whispers shaking my arm roughly, obviously past the gentle phase of waking me up.

I shrink away at his touch, afraid he is going to drop an open flame on me. He looks hurt but doesn't loosen his grip as he pulls me into his lap despite my weak struggles.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Shh go back to sleep, I got you. I won't let you go again, you're safe with me I promise" he whispers into my hair planting a firm kiss on my temple.

"No" I jump into alertness at the thought of going back to sleep.

"Oak its ok" Gale says startled trying to hold my body, which is now shaking with fear, close to him so he can contain it.

"No its not, you were burning me and-and they all were, and I died and you were trying to kill me and I just never ever let me go" I finally gasp out.

"Never" he whispers leaning towards me.

"Never-ever?" I respond as our lips meet.

This isn't like any of our previous kisses, it isn't hungry and ravenous. This kiss is so gentle, so passionate, that I can almost see the sparks flying around us as our lips connect.

Content I close my eyes and entangle my hands in his hair. His hands move slowly down my waist until he is able to pull me by it close to him. I can feel something stirring inside of me now, hope, hope that no matter what we may face, we will face it together. It's the hope of a new day, where you never know what may happen, but whatever does, you will never face it alone. That kind of hope is stirring my insides making everything warm and fuzzy.

I pull away leaning back until I can see his face.

Both of our faces break into a smile at the same time and I hear a small chuckle in the background. I look up long enough just to catch a glimpse of something moving away with the breeze, whoever chuckled is gone now.

A beeping sound breaks us out of our loving stare. I reach up and allow the parachute to land in my hands. I shake it jokingly before handing it to Gale to open.

He hands me the note on top and takes out the small capsule.

I unfold the paper and look at it moving over so I am within the light of the fire.

'Took you long enough' ~K

I can't help but smile, rough and tough Katniss caring that we kissed. That is very sweet.

I smile up towards the sky and murmur a thank you.

"Oak come here a second?" Gale whispers over the cracking of fire and I crawl back to him. We both lay down. He puts and arm down for me to use as a pillow and I gladly take it snuggling as close to him as I possibly can. His other arm snakes its way around me and he pulls me even impossibly closer.

"Gale"

"Yeah" he replies thoughtfully looking up at the stars.

"I never want this to end" I whisper raising my head a little bit.

He pulls me closer and that's all the response I need.

Just as I am about to fall asleep, I hear a soft whisper from him. At first I think I am imagining it, but is to clear, to sharp to be a hallucination.

"Oaklan Mahona, I love you more than you can ever imagine"

And then I drift off to sleep again, this time no nightmares haunt my peaceful sleep.

REVIEW OR I SHALL BE INCLINED TO NEVER UPDATE AGAIN. No joke.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey my wonderful readers, I just love you all so much; but if some of you don't start reviewing I will become a very angry wallflower and never write again. **

**So keep reviewing, and definitely keep reading.**

**Still don't own the hunger Games or anything with it.**

**To PinkPixie: DONDE ESTAS? Where are you? **

**Much love,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

No nightmares haunt the rest of my sleep, and 'morning' arrives much too soon. Next thing I know I am being shaken awake by the boy from four.

"Good morning angel" he sarcastically. In response, I throw a rock at him hitting him square in the chest.

With an oof he falls to the ground giving me a glare before he stands back up angrily.

"Hey sunshine" Gale laughs at my dazed and grumpy figure as I pull myself up into a sitting position. I am definitely not a morning person.

I turn my glare onto him next "don't mess with me Gale" I say angrily.

He raises his arms in surrender and picks me off the ground with one big swoop "do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispers smiling.

"Like this" I scoff raising a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"I like you natural" he says seriously, looking into my eyes. I feel the heat of a blush creeping its way onto my face.

Someone clears their throat behind us and we whirl around to face Flicca. She lowers her eyes quickly to the ground and kicks some dirt around. "Tiren wants you to come to the edge of the mountain, it's important, for the you know job" she whispers quietly. I really should apologize to her for threatening her with my knife sometime.

It doesn't even feel like we are in the games anymore, well aside from the fact that I don't trust anyone and every night the anthem plays and dead tributes come up, or the fact that my dreams are haunted with the souls of the dead.

My stomach growls and Gale offers me a half of a dried apple. I take it graciously. I split it into two knowing he just gave me both of our rations for breakfast. The careers didn't leave us with much food. They must have planned on the Games being short and sweet, idiot careers eating all the food in the first few nights.

"No, you eat it, you have to stay strong" Gale pushes my outstretched hands away from him. I open my mouth to argue and he presses his fingers to my lips "don't mess with me Oaklan" he jokes mocking my tone from earlier.

I shiver and he takes off his jacket to wrap around my shoulders. My eyes are going to hate me if I ever get to see light again. The whole dark days, dark arena is a bit extreme, even for the Capitol in my opinion.

It seems to take hours of puffing and chugging up the mountain. We don't stop for breaks; the only occasional rest we get is when I climb a tree to make sure that no one is in our immediate area.

When we do finally reach the summit of the mountain, I collapse into Gale. My tiny body is definitely not made for long hours of climbing and running up mountains. Gale however has barely broken a sweat. As soon as we reach the top Flicca disappears leaving us alone.

"What do you think is going on" I whisper quietly in case someone is listening.

"I don't know" he whispers back looking around.

"Gale, Im scared" I try to contain my fear but my voice shakes and cracks midway through the sentence.

"of what" he replies concerned.

"Dying" I barely manage to get the word out before he loses it.

"You are not going to die" he yells at me. I shrink back in fear letting the sobs rack my body now. "How many times do I tell you? you aren't going to die, Im doing everything I can to get you out of here. You are going to live" he rants angrily.

"What if I don't want to come back? What if I can't live without you? You kept me breathing while I was alone. Without you, I have no one. No one Gale do you hear me" I scream "You have your mother, your siblings, what would Posy think if her big brother just gave up? She would be heartbroken. No one would cry for me, no one would care even the littlest bit. Admit it gale, back home I have no one, and admit that You. Have. Things. To. Live. For." I'm pounding on his chest now. I want him to fight back but he doesn't. He doesn't even try to stop me or grab my hands.

"You are what I live for Oaklan, can't you just realize how much you mean to our district, how many people love you because of what you've done for them. Why can't you see that you're the only reason I haven't gone insane yet. Why can't you just see that so many people need you? Why can't you see that I need you" he whispers wiping some tears off of my cheek with his thumb.

I wrap my arms around his muscular torso and hang on tight. I just want everything to be a dark dream. I wish that any second, I will wake up and Gale's arms will be around me back in his house in seam. I wish I never even volunteered for Prim. I stop myself there, do I really wish that? No of course not; I would never let sweet innocent Prim come into the Hunger Games. If only her name hadn't been drawn, no, it wasn't a coincidence that her name was drawn two years in a row. Im sure that reaping ball was full of Primrose Everdeen slips just waiting to be drawn. Maybe the only thing I regret is telling Gale I was going to go. If I didn't maybe he would have been in so much shock when I volunteered that he wouldn't have thought enough to volunteer.

"Oaklan, I know what you're thinking. I don't have any regrets about the moment I volunteered. I just wish you weren't the one I had to come with" he gently presses his lips to my forehead and strokes my hair.

We wait until the boy from four comes to get us. "We're ready, hit the target and then run back up here, it's going to trigger bombs all over the arena so you guys need to get to the mountain, it's going to be pretty much the safest place, whatever you do don't lose each other, you hear. Give me your arm" he grabs it before I can even protest.

The boy is cutting open my arm. This is it he's going to kill us. Then I realize what he is doing, he's cutting out my tracker. Then he is dragging me along to the edge of a cliff.

"You see that tiny little box up there?" he asks quietly into my ear.

I nod my head inconspicuously.

"Hit it" he whispers.

I bring my knife back and make a long hard throw. It hits and bombs start going off everywhere. I am being pummeled by rocks, plants, and dirt.

Grasping onto each other's hands Gale and I tear off for the mountain. Somewhere in the dust I manage to lose him. There is a large boom and suddenly light floods the arena.

Just as expected, my eyes burn and I can barely open them. What did I just do? I think to myself as I stumble my way back up to the mountain.

When I break free of the dust I can see Gale lying lifeless in the carrier of the hovercraft. I scream thinking he is dead. The hovercraft is here to take him away. That's when I see Katniss dragging him onboard at the top.

Someone grabs me and starts to run towards the hovercraft Katniss is in but before we can reach it another metal claw grabs us. The person carrying me is knocked unconscious. That's when I see who it is. It's Peeta. I look up and down. We aren't far from the ground, at the top I see someone standing smiling evilly. It's a person I never wanted to see again. Snow.

"I am so sorry Peeta" I whisper and then I roll off the flat cool metal of the claw.

The last thing I see is Snow's angry face before I hit the ground and everything goes black.

**REVIEW MY READERS OR YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO OAKLAN.**


	15. Chapter 14

Hi guys, I love the feedback I am getting on this story. If you guys have ideas or something you would like to see happen put it in a review or a PM and tell me I would love to hear them.

So as always review review review.

Still don't own the Hunger Games so don't sue me

Much Love,

DedicatedWallflower

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The first thing I hear when I wake up is a constant droning beep. When I take a deep breath in I realize there is a tube down my throat. It burns with the sudden intake of air. I start to panic and try to move but Im being held down by restraints on my wrists and feet.

Where am I? The shock starts to wear off and all I can feel is pain. My back hurts the most but my head pounds with every second.

"Oaklan?" a voice says hopefully and a hand is slipped into mine "Can you hear me Oak" it asks again.

Everything comes crashing back to me, the Games, Gale, the arena, the force field… the force field. What did I get myself into? Im probably at the top of the Capitol's hit list.

"Gale?" I whisper hoarsely, the tube contorts my voice making it come out as more of a moan.

"Oh my god. She's back. Haymitch she's back" Gale yells in the direction of what I am assuming is the door.

"Hummadjidsfh" I whisper trying to say 'get the tube out'. Again the tube contorts my voice and I resort to groaning loudly.

"Hi Oaklan, Im Doctor Arenies, you're in district 13, I'm going to take the tube out but the restraints are going to have to stay on. You definitely are a very violent sleeper" she states professionally.

The tube slowly comes out and I suck in another breath. For the first time I open my eyes blinking slowly. The light is blinding and I squint.

"Where's Gale?" I yell panicking when I can't see him.

"Soldier Hawethorn had to step out while we run some tests" Doctor Arenies responds reading a chart and barking out orders to a red faced nurse.

"No I want to see him" I scream; Im shaking, pulling against my restraints trying to break free.

That's only the first time they have to knock me out.

The second is when Katniss visits me for the first time.

"Hey Oaklan" she whispers trying to smile and hold it together for me. I can see past her fake smile, she's broken without him and I feel responsible.

"Katniss, Im so sorry. I didn't mean to let him go I just didn't want to kill him- I just thought the fall would kill me, at least that was my goal" I cry, for the first time in district thirteen tears stream down my face.

She plays with her braid and sits down in Gale's chair by my side "He would have wanted you to be saved, not him. He still cared about you. He couldn't bear seeing you be taken, that's why he left the hovercraft, he couldn't stand to see you be taken away forever" she touches my hand.

Thinking of Peeta sends me into another flashback and panic attack too gruesome and vivid to even describe.

The third time is when Flicca visits with Cable.

"Oaklan? You awake?' Flicca's soft voice echoes throughout my empty white room.

"Mm" I whisper back still drowsy from the second round of knockout juice.

"I'm so sorry" she cries out and Cable puts a protective arm around her waist. He isn't a big talker but this simple gesture has her calmed down.

My breathing picks up then, I don't want to be knocked out again but that is what Gale used to do to me when I got scared or tired or nervous. I can't control my breathing anymore and I panic.

By the fourth time a nurse no longer has to rush in with a shot, they put an I.V. in my arm that with the simple press of a button releases just enough medication to knock me out.

I don't even know why I panic the fourth time, Im sitting there all alone. Gale tries to come in, he doesn't leave my side at night but during the day he has things he has to do as a key leader of the rebellion.

The walls just seem to close in on me and me breathing monitor alerts some nurse who has to press the stupid button and knock me out again.

After that I decide I don't really like panicking or being knocked out. I concentrate on managing my anxiety and breaking free of my restraints. After four or five days I finally do it and my left hand is free. I am now able to pull the I.V. out of my arm.

My other restraint is easy to pull off and I bend over to work with my legs. Everything on my body hurts from lack of movement. Who knew a body could be so stiff.

I push my feet onto the ground ripping off my heart monitor and my breathing monitors. The machines around me start to beep and I realize if Im going to run, I need to do it now.

I fling open the door and run down the hall. A blockade of nurses stands in my way. At first it is slightly intimidating but then I realize I've been through the hunger games a bunch of nurses who have never had to face hardships should be no challenge to me.

I easily push my way through them screaming for Gale, mixed with some obscenities that Im surprised to hear come out of my own mouth. Im to the door when I hear a loud shrill voice.

"Oaklan Mahona, you stop right there, now just where do you think you're going' Prim's voice rings out down the long stretch of hall. I whirl around and my eyes widen when I see how healthy she looks.

"Prim" I shout out running stiffly towards the little girl taking her in my arms.

"Oak you cannot just run out of here" she scolds helping me back to the room I despise so much.

"No, no, no, no" I stop in the hall. Her strength as she drags my limp form down the hall surprises me.

"Oaklan, you're sick you have to stay here" she commands laying me back down in the hard hospital bed.

"Please no Prim" I beg as she tucks me in. The rough sterile white blanket feels strangely scratchy against my skin.

"How about this Oaklan, I will leave the restraints off. You have to stay here though. I'll find Gale for you" she hustles and bustles around the room leaving the door open. Im sure it's so the nurse she is now whispering with can watch me.

I fiddle with my hair and stare at the various things in my room until Gale walks in with a big smile on his face.

"You look terrible" he laughs sitting down in his chair.

"Thank you Gale. That's exactly what I wanted to hear" I groan sarcastically turning a fiery glare onto his amused face.

"How is it you still look beautiful?" he adds quickly smirking at me slightly.

He loves the fact that I finally have something to be angry about. He used to joke that I never got mad about anything. It was like a challenge for him to find something that sets me off. Well, good for him, he's finally found something that truly sets my teeth on edge.

"Uhuh" I scoff back not even looking up at him.

"Move over" He whispers getting up in the bed with me.

I lay my head on his chest and he draws shapes on my back.

"Never scare me like that again" he whispers.

And just like that I'm thrown back into another flashback.

REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys,**

**Have I mentioned that I **_**love**_** you guys so much?**

**PinkPixie- Oh I know exactly how you feel. My family has started to bribe me with writing as motivation to do my homework. Im so ready for summer.**

**Sammy 4327- aw thank you so much, keep reading, and of course keep reviewing.**

**Alice W. - I updated haha.**

**Fishpuppy- here's the flashback **

**Lou the Third- haha well as promised here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews **

**Still don't own anything Hunger Games so don't sue me please.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_I am running, tearing towards the clearing between the mountain and forest in the arena._

_I force myself to go flying into the clearing all the way to where the careers stand looking confident_

_"Well we've been waiting for you what took you so long" Denon laughs above the noise of the thunder._

_"No Oaklan" Gale shouts and the boy from one kicks his side to shut him up. He has a black eye and several swollen cuts on his face. His whole body is contorted, writhing in pain. Somebody has to pay for this._

_Before I can think, Denon is on top of me, pinning my arms down with his knees._

_"Please" Gale chokes out earning him another kick from one._

_"Let's give the Capitol a little show" Denon laughs angrily moving me roughly so I am within reaching distance of Gale._

_His hand weakly reaches out to touch my own and Denon takes my knife and presses it to my neck._

_"Go on then, pour out you heart so I can be done with both of you" he whispers in my ear._

_"Gale, you have to stay strong, I promise you I will wait for you I will watch you and protect you up until the moment you die, at home with gray hair and a houseful of kids, and grandkids, with a loving wife who isn't selfish with you and can take care of you and help you see the good in this. I love you so much never forget that. You have to keep that fire in your eyes, the fire I need so desperately." Denon is getting weaker by the moment, he is getting bored, and stupid "gale no matter what you have to promise me you will win. I will be there the whole time right next to you. Hold onto what we had and never forget. Im going to fight for you, starting now" I push an unsuspecting Denon off of me and roll over on top of him pressing the knife to his throat with a smirk._

_He lays there under me reaching for my throat to choke me._

_Im fighting him off trying to get away…_

"Oaklan, come back it's not real, just a dream"

Im trembling in Gale's arms; we aren't in my bed anymore. I lay sprawled out across his lap on the cold tile floor.

"What happened" I groan sleepily.

"You just started shaking and fell off the bed when I said something to you. What did you see?" Gale asks looking down at me with a concerned look.

I close my eyes and look back into the flashback "I was running. It was the night that you were taken by the careers. I went to find you and Denon tackled me he was trying to kill us. He was trying to choke me when I came to" I whisper touching my throat consciously.

"So it was real?" Gale's hard voice softens to a whisper as he gently strokes my golden hair.

"Yeah" I respond quietly catching his hand in my own.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers leaning over and pressing his lips to my forehead.

We sit silently for a while until I break the silence "Gale?"

"Hm?" he responds absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"What do you see?" I ask. I know something has to haunt him. The games affect everyone, just in different ways.

"It's always different" he murmurs the darkness is taking over his eyes again "Sometimes it the forest, sometimes it's the cornucopia with the careers. It's always dark, and I always lose you. Normally, it's Denon or the careers that kill you, but sometimes you just fall over and start to shake like in your flashbacks. Then you just explode to pieces, or into a pool of blood. In the end though, you're always gone and I have to come see you. It terrifies me until I see your face." He is staring blankly at the white wall.

"I'm sorry, I'll never leave you I promise" I whisper touching his face.

"What I always see is you with the berries. What scares me the most is thinking of what would have happened if the rebellion wouldn't have started, if we would have gone into the games with people who actually wanted us dead? It scares me to think that you were serious about dying for me. What if that happened, what if you would have killed yourself for me" a single tear slips down his cheek.

I silence him by pressing my fingers to his lips and wiping the tear away "don't think about what could have happened; think about what did happen. I'm right here and I always will be Gale" I smile faintly at him trying to make the darkness sift away out of his eyes.

The white metal door swings open and a nurse comes running in "We need this room right away. We have a patient in critical condition. Out" she rushes frantically around the room.

Gale helps me quickly to my feet and rushes me out of the room.

"Gale what's going on" I ask accusingly.

"Well you were in a coma for a really long time. Today everyone went on a mission to save the rest of the rebels from the Capitol. Peeta has been being tortured live on the television since the time we got here" Gale helps me down the hall and I see Katniss' wide eyes as a stretcher with someone comes rushing down the hall.

I can see the wild in her eyes as I read her next move before Gale can.

"Peeta" she screams manically.

"No Katniss" I yell wrapping my arms around her waist holding her back with a sudden surge of strength.

She collapses into my arms giving in. she doesn't want to see him bruised and broken. Someone, Haymitch I think, takes her from me and drags her limp body down the hall.

"Gale it's all my fault. I should have been quicker. He shouldn't have had to come rescue me. I should be the one the Capitol had not him. It's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough" I cry my breathing is picking up and a nurse is trying to sneak up to me with a shot; like I can't see her moving about at my side.

"Don't you dare" I scream knocking the shot out of her hands. She stumbles backwards surprised.

I take off down the hall again, but this time I don't stop. I just keep running. I find a room with a window eventually and I crawl silently out of it. I see the trees and the woods just within my reach. So I take off running again. I don't stop until I climb under the fence.

I just wish none of this ever happened. I wish I never even went into the woods in the first place.

**Review or you will never know the plan unraveling in my mind right now. So review because it will shock you all.**


	17. Chapter 16

**So this is for any of you wondering how Oak and Gale first met. She is dreaming about the day they met out in the woods. I've needed a place to put this for a long time and I finally have one. This will be a shorter chapter I apologize greatly **

**Keep reviewing they make my day.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_I'm creeping through the woods; every part of my body is on high alert as I stealthily duck under the branches that hang low to the ground._

_I see my target, a large turkey just ahead of me. He doesn't suspect anything as I draw back my knife. Just as I throw it the turkey goes flying up by its leg, obviously in a snare._

_I hiss in anger. This is my territory; they aren't supposed to set traps on __my__ territory. I walk hastily over to where my knife sticks out of the rough bark in a tree and pull it out. Im fuming as I turn to the turkey. My eyes fail me. The turkey is gone._

_Now I'm just a tad bit scared, not many people come back here. The peacekeepers could have lured me in and caught me. _

"_Looking for this?" a deep soft voice whispers in my ear._

_I jump and whirl around to face none other than Gale. I've seen him around before; he hunts with the girl who's on her way to certain death right now, my best friend's older sister._

"_You scared me, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" I ask pushing my knife back into my boot._

"_Face it, you don't want to be alone out here, and I need a partner" he says his face softens and I let down my guard._

"_You won't need me for long, she's going to come back she promised Prim" I look deep into his eyes wondering how I ever got lost in Peeta's. Gale's eyes have so much dimension, and beautiful crystal color that I am lost in them the second I look up at him._

"_Promises can be broken Oaklan" he responds throwing down the turkey._

"_I wouldn't break a promise if I made one" I respond smiling a little as I look up at his face with wide eyes._

"_Then how about this, tomorrow, promise me you'll meet me right here. Oh and promise me you'll look just as beautiful as you do today" he laughs and then disappears just as silently as he came, leaving me at a loss for words standing frozen in the forest._

I wake up with a start and a stupid smile plastered on my face. I'm still in the woods, and Im'm stragely warm.

Sitting up I look around, draped across my body is a thick blanket and a strong arm. He followed me all the way out into the woods.

I smile again and touch his cheek. He starts awake and smiles back at me.

"I'm so sorry, I meant to stay awake, I just I guess I was to tired" he mumbles.

'You weren't thrashing, what was the dream" he asks rubbing my arms.

"It was a good dream, it was about you" I respond softly rolling to face him.

"Oaklan, I have a question to ask you. Its really important. He stands pulling me up with him.

"Oaklan Mahona, Im in love with you, will you"

**No reviews, no question, no update**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so glad I got you all psyched out for the next chapter. I won't spoil anything for you all, so you better read. I may combine some of my older chapters so it doesn't look like a complete overload to people who want to read it all, so do not be alarmed.**

**Still don't own anything Hunger Games,**

**To my reviewers: Quick someone review on chapters two and five, they don't have any reviews haha. But really do it it's bugging me.**

**If you don't review I won't update,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Will you marry me" Gale's eyes sparkle and I feel a blush creep onto my face.

He pops open a small canister which I immediately recognize as the parachute from the games. I give him a questioning look and smile slightly biting my lip as he goes down on one knee and slips the ring on my finger. He doesn't even have to wait for the response, he already knows me answer.

I fling my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek "One hundred times yes" is all I whisper and he spins me around in the air like the last time we were in the woods together.

"Annie and Finnick are getting married soon; maybe we should wait and not tell anyone. I wouldn't want it to take away from their wedding" as much as I love people, I would rather just have it be Gale and I.

"I kind of figured that, so I brought this" he pulls out a loaf of bread "I think we could just have a toasting right here. The woods will forever be our home, and I know I want to spend the rest of forever with you as Mrs. Oaklan Hawethorn, so why not start forever now?" he asks and I smile.

"You know me so well." I laugh softly pecking his lips.

We gather firewood in silence, the woods seems to be so much more beautiful now. The sun creates highlights on the leaves that make them sparkle, and the dark earth looks so soft that I could lay down in it and let it envelope me in forever.

When we have a pretty good sized pile, he strikes a match and together we lay in onto the wood, watching it go up in flames.

He turns to me and gently swivels my face by my chin so he can look deep into my eyes "I have loved you since the first time I saw you hunt in the woods. I love your smile, how you blush when I kiss you, how every moment I'm with you, you keep me happy. Before I met you, I was a monster; I tuned out the world and didn't let anyone in. You broke my shell, you made me feel again. Every second I'm not with you, it's like a piece of my heart is ripped out. Every second I'm with you, it's like nothing is wrong with the world, and all I can see is you. You've only ever broken one promise to me" he whispers, softly rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I have?" my eyes widen and suddenly I feel awful.

"Yeah, you told me you would look just as beautiful when I saw you next. You looked even more beautiful the next day" he smiles at me and laughs "Oh Oaklan, I got you there"

I roll my eyes and he continues "So, I love you Oaklan, I promise to hold you tight and never let you go; I promise to love you even when we have rough times; I promise to protect you from everything even if it is near impossible; lastly I promise to always be right there for you, by your side no matter what gets thrown at us." He declares bringing tears to my eyes.

"I love you too gale, forever and always. You have a fire that keeps me alive when I need it. You're the fire I need. You are the only thing that keeps my heart beating and I never ever want to let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I respond closing my eyes and moving closer to him so I can rest my head on his strong shoulder.

He cuts the bread into two small slices and puts them both on sticks. Together, we hold them over the fire, our hands interlocked tightly.

As the bread browns I look at gale, he has aged so much since the reaping. His face isn't that of the boy he was before the games and Im sure the same could be said for me. I haven't looked in a mirror yet. I don't want to see the effects the Game has made on me. Im sure it's horrid.

"You ready?" Gale asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Always" I whisper as he brings the hot bread to my lips. I chew it slowly letting the flavor encompass my mouth as I feed Gale the bread I cooked.

I smile like an idiot as I look at my husband.

"The capsule that the ring was in, it was from the games, how'd you get it?" I ask quizzically.

'Well, when Katniss was talking to you the first night on the train, I asked Peeta to do a favor for me. I wanted to be married to you before one of us dies. I asked him to get a ring for you so you would always be you know close to me. I guess he figured that after our near death experience with the careers, it was time to send it. I didn't end up needing to though, luckily" he adds thoughtfully.

"That's possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" I smile big blushing again.

"Well Mrs. Hawethorn, shall we go back now? Im sure the others are missing us" he tugs me until I'm on my feet.

"You're not going to make me go back to the mental hospital are you?" I ask.

"Why would I ever do that?" he asks ducking under some low hanging branches.

"Well I don't know maybe you're concerned for my health" I respond sassily.

"I don't think you're crazy. I won't believe it after seeing Annie" he won't make eye contact with me.

"She's pretty bad isn't she?" I whisper.

"Mm Finnick doesn't think so" I can tell he's thinking and not paying attention to me.

"True, how's Peeta, I still feel awful for letting them take him" my voice shakes with the thought of Peeta.

"He only wants to talk to you. He tried to strangle Katniss last night" Gale puts his arm around me as we make our way under the fence.

"Wait" I stop walking taking in what he just said "he wants me?"

"Yeah, the doctors want you to talk to him tomorrow. They think having a good friend will help get him knocked back into reality. It won't be hard. You can tell them no if you want to" he quietly zips up my jacket as the winds send a chill through my body.

"It's the least I can do" I respond looking at the stars.

The rest of the way, we walk in silence. As we push our way back through the heavy gates of district thirteen I self-consciously put my hand on my ring. He smiles and brings it to his lips lightly kissing it before scanning his finder so we can enter the underground fortress.

"Let's go home" he smiles happily pulling me down the hall like he is excited about something.

"Where's home?" I ask power walking to keep up.

We stop abruptly in front of a heavy door and he sweeps me off my feet.

"Welcome home Mrs. Hawethorn"

I don't think I've ever been happier.

REVIEW because you're definitely going to want to know what happens with Peeta, lots will be explained from the foreshadowing in the first chapters.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, Im just going to start writing again. I'm so into this chapter it's not even funny. So read and review, you will make my day.**

**Still don't own Hunger Games,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Gale, it's wonderful" I sigh spinning around to take in everything in the room.

It's a simple room; unlike most in thirteen it has a colored wall and window. The bed is larger than most too and it actually is raised up off the ground. It isn't like the hay ones that lay on the ground from back home.

"Oak, I need to tell you something" Gale says fidgeting uncomfortably as he sits down on the bed. "Im not sure how you feel about kids" he continues "I just was wondering if we could wait. I know you are going to want them because you'll be a great mother, but I just don't want this to fail and our kids to have to go through what we had to. I just want to win the war first. Is that all right with you?" he asks and my face breaks into a smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I assure him taking his hand.

We sleep comfortably together in our own room, our own place, our own home.

I wake up alone and I sigh. He's probably with Beetee down making weapons. I thought we were done killing people; apparently not.

I walk out my door and stumble down the hall, I'm not really sure where Im going but I'm done being alone.

I make my way to the hospital and find Prim. She is working the desk looking completely drained of all energy. The pink that once made her cheeks rosy has turned to an ashen gray that makes her look like death itself.

Nevertheless, when she sees me her face turns up into a big grin.

"Morning Soldier Hawethorn" she smirks and I look around for Gale. Then I realize she's talking to me and my name is now Hawethorn.

"How'd you know" I gasp.

"The ring" she shrugs her shoulders "you're here to see Peeta aren't you?" she doesn't wait for my answer and just leads me down a hallway.

The door to Peeta's room opens as she presses her finger to small scanner.

I get my first good look at what hell is like right then and there. His blue eyes are full of rage and hatred; his knuckles clench the side of the bed turning so white that I swear at any second they could split open. I know what is going on, it's a terrible flashback that is gripping him in place, causing him to struggle against the restraints. Is this what I looked like during my flashbacks?

I walk over to the side of the bed and reach up to touch his bruised cheek "Oh Peeta, I'm so sorry" I whisper.

Suddenly his hand claps over mine and hangs onto me like I'm a lifeline.

"You're Oaklan; you took out the force field. Real or not real?" he mutters through clenched teeth as another wave of flashback washes over him.

"Real Peeta, I hit the force field" I respond. I remember Prim talking about the real or not real game once while I they thought I was sleeping. Its Peeta's way of coping with the tracker jacker venom that is running rampant through his veins.

"When we were little, we used to steal cookies from my mother real or not real?" he continues.

"Real"

"She hit you once when we stole a cookie"

"Not real Peeta, she hit you. She hit you a lot" I reply. I really don't see how this is going to help him, but I owe it to Peeta to continue.

"I didn't try to stop you from going into the games, I just let you go. Real or not real" his face is starting to relax a little bit.

"Real, but you couldn't have changed anything, I was going no matter what" I take his calloused hand in mine trying to coax him out of the flashback.

"You volunteered because that mutt had to screw things up last games. Real or not real?" he opens his eyes for the first time and looks up at me.

"Not real, I volunteered so no one else had to die" I smile through clenched teeth.

He reaches his hand up and traces a small scar on my chin from the bomb explosions.

"What did they do to you?" he asks gently tracing it with one of his fingers.

"Nothing, the bombs just went off and I was to close" I respond quietly and he continues to stare at me.

"We kissed once. Real or not real" he closes his eyes concentrating really hard on pinpointing the memory in his mind.

"Real Peeta, we had a fling for a while but it faded away for time" my stomach clenches when I think about how easy life was for me back then. I'm afraid I may lose my breakfast.

"You liked it. Real or not real" he opens his eyes with a hopeful glance up at me.

"At the time, real, but it was a while ago; before you went into the games." He nods his head as I talk.

"We used to sit right next to the fence every Friday night and look up at the stars. Real or not real" he asks again looking hopeful.

"Real" I smile thinking of our friendship back then. We did everything together, inseparable more like it. What one of us did, the other had to do too.

"Katniss is a mutt. Real or not real" his voice cracks as he says the word Katniss.

"Not real at all, she never was. It was lies Peeta. They just want to break you down, don't believe it" I say a little harshly.

"One more thing and then you can go if you promise to come back tomorrow" Peeta whispers taking my hand again.

"Real or not real" he starts "I love you"

They have to sedate me for the fifth time.


	20. Chapter 19

"_No Peeta, let me go" I'm yelling now with tears streaming down my face. It was all a lie, he never really loved me; it was always Katniss._

"_Oaklan, I'm sorry, please don't leave me" his voice sounds exasperated as he grabs onto my arm trying to make me turn to face him._

"_Why Peeta? So you can pretend to love me? You're just using me" I let my words fly free without even thinking._

"_You're my best friend Oaklan" he tries and I see right past it._

"_Yeah, I'm also supposed to be your girlfriend. What about me Peeta? I need to move on, I'm not going to be anyone's second choice." we've reached the edge of the district now._

"_I just wanted to make you happy Oaklan" he finally gets me to stop walking._

"_I don't want anyone's help; especially yours. All you did was make it worse. I don't know how I can ever trust you again." My voice is a broken mess now._

"_Look I said I was sorry ok?" he yells angrily._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it. You were wrong to play with my emotions. Just because my parents are dead does not mean I need anyone's sympathy or help. I'm not some puppet for you to toy with" I look into the woods and suddenly I just want to run into them, use them to keep me safe, to keep me alive._

"_Don't do it Oaklan" even now he knows what I'm thinking._

"_I'm going to. Don't even think of following me, and I'm going to have to cancel Friday. Oh and don't try to find me tonight" I run into the woods ignoring his pleading._

"Oaklan, wake up I'm here sweetie, I'm so sorry I let you go. I promised to stay by your side." Gale is stroking my hair as we lay our bed.

"Gale" I whisper trying to grasp his hand. I don't get it very far before it drops to the ground. I'm still noticeably weak from the medication.

"Hey beautiful" he smiles.

"It's not your fault" I whisper.

"You heard that?" he gives me a surprised look.

"Mhm" I respond looking up at him.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he pulls me onto his lap where I rest my head on his strong chest.

"He asked if he loved me and I had a flashback of when I broke up with him after I found out he told Delly he secretly liked Katniss. It was the first time I went into the woods." I whisper weakly reaching up to stoke his cheek.

"Oh Oaklan, I'm so sorry" his face contorts a little.

"Don't be" I whisper "it was the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Why's that?" he asks raising his eyebrows at me.

"It's the first time I ever went into the woods. If I wouldn't have gone into the woods I would have never met you and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me I reason.

He holds me tighter and we sit in silence for a while.

I guess I fall asleep either from just completely being exhausted or the fact that the medication from the hospital is still running its course through my body. When I wake up the next morning two strong arms are wrapped around my waist and I smile. He stayed with me even though I know he should be down helping the other rebels.

He senses I am awake and pulls me slightly close "mornin" his voice is muffled by my hair.

"Hey" I respond turning around to face him.

He kisses me gently on my forehead and hugs me close to him.

"Why are you still here" I ask pretending to be puzzled but even he can detect the note of happiness in my voice.

"I couldn't just leave my wife alone could I?" he smiles faintly as I sit up.

"Well you've done it once before" I tease leaning over him, my golden hair draping across his bare chest.

"Is that so?" he muses pushing me over and tickling my stomach.

He rolls on top of me still ticking my stomach and under my chin. I squeal trying to push him off of me jokingly.

"Truce, truce" I giggle.

"Fine" he rolls off of me dramatically.

"So, I have to see Peeta again today. I know you have to meet with Beetee, and don't even pretend you don't have to for my sake. The rebellion needs you and Peeta needs me. Just promise we will meet for dinner" I say pulling my shirt off as I walk to the closet to change.

I find a dull pair of gray pants and a pink shirt to wear and walk back outside to fix myself and brush my teeth. Gale comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm leaving, dinner it is. Give me a kiss goodbye" he smiles but I can tell he doesn't want to leave me.

He loosens the arms around me so I can turn and kiss him.

He leaves and the door slams shut.

I close my eyes as I walk into the hallway after him readying myself for another painful day of real or not real, praying I don't get sucked into another flashback. I decide something right then and there, I will be strong, I want to help in the rebellion. I want to save the other children so no one ever has to go through what the victors have ever again.

The capitol, they better watch their backs.

**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT oh and the fact that I will never update until I have at least three reviews.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I have a little question for all of you. How far after the rebellion would you like me to continue?**

**You all are so sweet and I love all my reviewers, you all make me smile!**

**Still don't own anything Hunger Games!**

**Reviews needed: 4 won't update til I get them.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

Peeta looks completely distraught when I walk into the room, he isn't furious with flashbacks. He just looks straight ahead with pleading eyes tugging on his restraints repeating one word over and over.

"Oaklan?" he looks up hopefully as the sound of the heavy metal door quietly swinging shut alerts him.

"Hey Peeta" I whisper back pushing the fear of an imminent flashback from my mind.

"I'm sorry" he winces as the words come from his mouth.

"Don't be Peeta, it's not your fault I had a flashback, it's not like you're the reason I went into the games in the first place" I reassure him walking over to touch his scared forearm.

"But" I silence him with a finger to his lips.

That's when he sees the ring. His whole body starts to shake profusely and his eyes go insane again. He clutches the ring and my hand with it in his hands. My eyes go wide with fear of what he could possibly do.

"Peeta" I warn.

"Oaklan, go. Get out of here" he whispers.

I don't listen to him; I put the hand he hasn't found yet on his cheek and start whispering madly at him. Maybe all the 13 residents are right, maybe their whispers are true, I may be crazy. That's what they say anyways. Everyone acts like I can't hear their whispers as I walk, or the points from the kids that mothers try to cover apologetically. I get it; I used to look at Haymitch and whisper too. We are like celebrities now, sick, crazy celebrities hanging on by a thread, or booze, or knives, or hunting, or even in Finnick's case a rope.

"Peeta, it's ok. Please come back, this is all my fault; I should have just gone with you. I should have at least tried to push you off with me. You are so good Peeta so pure; I should have at least forgiven you. All you tried to do was make me happy. You saw how broken I was and tried to fix it. I never even knew what great of a friend you were to me back then. Please Peeta, I can't lose you like this" I sound crazy, completely mad.

What he says next surprises me "Oaklan, I'm scared" he whispers back to the Peeta I know, the pure loving, caring Peeta.

"Don't be Peeta, you survived the games. Don't let them take any more of your life from you. It's all going to be ok, you can't let them get to you do you hear me?" I whisper furiously, not at him but at the Capitol for taking him and ripping him to shreds.

"Oaklan will you tell me something?" he says suddenly.

"Anything" I respond.

"What do you feel when you look at Gale?" he whispers to me slowly with a pained look on his face.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise to answer one of my questions after" I say and he nods quickly "I don't know, there's this happy feeling, a hunger. I just want to hold onto him and never let him go. He's everything I need; he doesn't believe the doctors that I'm crazy. He loves me for me it's not some crazy act. He truly cares about me and my wellbeing. I've never felt the feelings I have for him with anyone else. He completes me I guess" I smile at the thought of Gale.

"That's nice Oaklan. They say I felt that about Katniss once, I don't believe it" he shudders at Katniss' name.

"You did Peeta; you loved her more than anything in the world. She was your everything. She was what you endured your mother's blows for, she was the one I caught you staring at every day during school, she meant the world to you." I let that settle in with him for a second, but I can tell he is still not convinced, then I ask my question "Peeta, there has to be a reason you thought you loved me and you better tell me the real reason" I look deep into his eyes seriously.

"I watched videos of us, and you were always on the ground with your head bleeding right there" he pauses to point up at the jagged scar on my forehead from the cave when I couldn't find Gale "You were crying screaming my name over and over. Then they showed me videos of us watching the stars together. You always had your head on my chest, and then I watched one of us kissing." I interrupt him then.

"Peeta, those were from years ago, we haven't watched the stars for at least two years now. How could you believe them?" I ask brokenly shaking my head.

"I wanted them to be real; I needed them to be something for me to hang on to. When I found out Katniss was a mutt, everything I knew as true was ripped from me. I needed to hang onto the fact that you were out there and I needed to stay strong for the girl I thought I loved. So it wasn't real, everything I saw?" he asks troubled.

"No Peeta, I'm so sorry. It wasn't real, they tricked you. You loved her with all that you were. I wish you could just remember" I cry out and he pulls me down into a brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry too Oaklan, I'm sorry too" he calls out after me as I power walk out of the room roughly wiping a tear from my face with the sleeve of my shirt.

I know where I'm going. I will not be weak anymore, Im going to demand that I be a part of the rebellion, sometimes the crazies turn out to be the best soldiers.

**REMEMBER, REVIEW OR ELSE HAHAHA JUST KIDDING BUT REALLY REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well hello my reader,**

**I was very disturbed by one of your reviews and decided I should really update before that person hunts me down and forced me too ;)**

**Thank you all for your feedback it really does mean so much, keep reading I know it's a long trek but we are approaching the endish.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games **

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Well hello little angel" Haymitch sneers as I walk in the metal doors of the meeting room. When I find the person who let a drunk be put in charge of a rebellion I'm going to give them a piece of my mind.

"Where is President Coin" I hiss disregarding the sarcasm in his voice.

"None of your business. Howa bout you jusht go back to your little house and do something productive, maybe knit a few scarves" his voice is slurred with the liquor already coursing through his body.

"I demand to speak with her" I growl in a deep husky voice that I'm surprised I can make.

"Now, now, just go back home" he starts to push me backwards.

I stand my ground and then whip out the knife I always carry in my boot, its Caesar Flickerman's from the games; it still comes in handy in times like these. I hold it to his neck anticipating his next move. He's going to try to kick me over with his foot. I swiftly dodge it, and land a punch to his face. He sputters angrily, stumbling backwards.

"You weren't the only one who survived the games Haymitch" I taunt him as I dodge another kick and an attempt at a punch. How he survived his games I will never know.

"Yeah well I was the only one who actually won them" he huffs, his face red and sweaty.

"Guess what" I laugh evilly "I won this one" his back hits the wall and in an instant my knife is pressed roughly against his throat for good, this time it sure as heck is not moving.

"That is enough Soldier Hawethorn" a stern voice barks from the other side of the room.

_Brilliant Oaklan_ I think to myself as I slowly turn and give a salute to none other than President Coin. Gale and Katniss stand farther behind her. Katniss has a somewhat envious look on her face and I know she wishes she was the one who beat up Haymitch. Gale is hiding a smile with a surprised look, I can also detect the slightest bit of disappointment in his eyes but I did what I needed to, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.

"President" I drop my saluting hand slowly my eyes widening a tad bit when I see her icy glare.

"Just what do you think you were doing Soldier" she glares at me saying the words through clenched teeth.

"Mrs. President if I may" I whisper looking for her nod of approval to speak. When it doesn't come I keep talking anyways "I want to help with the rebellion, I need to do something, I cannot sit around another day alone waiting for the war to be over. I played the games, I know how to fight. Never underestimate me" I smile almost sadistically looking over at Haymitch who is taking a big swig of whiskey or whatever he drinks.

"Well soldier we appreciate your enthusiasm but we won't be needing much help right now. Do take up knitting as Haymitch said, I hear its healing for the mind. It may even help you with that temper of yours. Back inside you two" she snidely remarks hustling Gale and Katniss back inside like sheep.

Gale makes eye contact with me and mouths "Im sorry" over his shoulder blowing me kisses.

Yeah right, like I'm not going to do anything.

I've lost my appetite by dinner time and end up breaking my dinner promise to visit Peeta, maybe talking it out will help. I decide that it will as I walk towards the hospital wing.

"Hey Oaklan" Prim calls out as I walk in.

I barely respond and walk in a complete daze to Peeta's room.

"Hey Oak" he joyfully says as I walk into the room. Then he gets a good look at my face "what happened" even now he knows me so well. Years of togetherness are what I have to thank for that.

"I may have beat up Haymitch, made a lunatic of myself, and broken my dinner date with Gale" I whisper sitting down on the bed next to him. Automatically his arm goes around my shoulders.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad" he reassures me rubbing my arm in slow circles with his thumb.

"Oh it is" I groan loudly burying my head into his shoulder.

"It's ok" he murmurs over and over hugging me but respecting me at the same time.

"When did life get so hard" I moan trying to hold back the tears that are pushing ominously at my eyelids.

"It always has been Oak; you've just been too happy or to helpful to see it. It's like helping people keeps you alive, it kept you alive back home and it kept you alive in the games. You just have always been too good to let it get you down. You knew what you had to do and now, you just have to deal with what's being thrown at you. I'm always her for you no matter if I love you or not, or whether you love me or not. I just want you to be happy" he rocks me back and forth as my eyes now brim with tears.

"Go to sleep" he whispers into my hair pushing himself out of the hospital bed and to the ground. They must have taken off his restraints. That means he is getting better.

"Goodnight Peeta"I whisper back slowly letting myself drift off to sleep.

"Where is she?" Gale's booming voice startles me into a strange halfway alertness.

"She's just asleep" Peeta whispers in my defense from the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Gale yells again picking me up by my shoulders and shaking me in a way that my head flops like a ragdoll. Obviously he thinks I'm dead. Great.

"Gale. Calm down" I whisper sleepily wrapping my arms around his neck sinking my head into the small space between his neck and chest as I fall asleep again. Luckily I miss out on the rest of their heated conversation.

I wake up the next morning to loneliness. I hate the mornings when I find Gale gone.

There is a sharp rap on the door shortly after I dress and fix myself. Warily I open the door but quickly straighten up when I see who my visitor is; President Coin.

"Good morning Miss" I salute again for good measure.

"Soldier" she disregards my salute and walks into my house, without an invitation, like she owns the place. "I've been thinking, and we do have a special assignment for you Oaklan. We are sending you back into the Capitol" she smirks.

My whole world has just ended, why did I have to be so stupid.

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATE**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey my wonderful reader,**

**So not quite as many reviews as I wanted, Robyn this chapter is for you.**

**What happens next will astonish you and you might possibly hate me for what I'm about to do. Still, no flames and this will probably be a cliffhanger so no reviews and Oaklan may be as good as dead by the time I update. Her life is now in your hands. I feel oh so evil right now.**

**So anyways reviews needed: 5 **

**Still don't own the hunger games so don't sue me.**

**~DedicatedWallflower**

I close my eyes and suck in a deep breath. Did I just hear her right? The sadistic smile on her face tells me I did.

"Why?" I gasp my voice cracks and I struggle to hold it together.

"We believe you would be a distraction to Snow enough that he won't see us coming. If they are preoccupied with you, then we can blitz them. You're going to be our man on the inside, gain their trust or something. I have confidence that you will think of something. Don't worry, we will train you beforehand, you won't be leaving for a few more days" she tries to reassure me but I see right past it.

"Who's idea was it to send in an innocent girl at the top of the Capitol's hit list to be bait, or tortured. How do you know they won't just kill me right there" I shout at her.

She stands towering over me in an instant. "Don't use that tone with me" she snarls "the people of the Capitol are absolutely in love with you Soldier. They won't let Snow touch you. Plus, Caesar is up to protecting you while you're there. It has been decided Oaklan, it's not up for discussion." She turns on her heels nodding to the guards and storms down the hallway.

"Oaklan?" Gale's voice carries to my open door.

"Gale" I whisper staring straight ahead.

"Hey" he smiles and then sees my face "Oh what's wrong?" he asks picking me up so I am eye level with him. His gray eyes search my own for answers that aren't there.

"I'm going to die in a few days, that's what's wrong" I yell. Started he jumps slightly. I never yell like this, ever.

"Why?" he questions sternly his eyes are now a whirlpool of ferocity, he wants to kill whoever is sending me to my death.

"She's sending me back in Gale, she's sending me back in, I'm going to be bait in another sick game." A silent tear drops down my face and I quickly wipe it away remembering my promise to be strong.

"She can't just take you" he roars dropping me to the ground so he can kick over the nightstand. Its contents fly everywhere and the vase of fake flowers left by Cable and Flicca shatters into a million pieces upon contact with the ground.

I watch with wide eyes as more things go flying. Finally I come to my senses and wrap my arms around him despite his shoves. I latch on not willing to even let go for a second. Slowly he comes out of his rage and his arms bundle me to his body.

"She can Gale, she already has, no use on dwelling in anger. She's just going to take me whether you break a table or not" I smile and he continues rocking me as if I'm the only thing keeping him down on the earth at the moment.

"I won't let her" he murmurs as he plants a kiss along my hairline.

"She won't care" I whisper back into his chest taking his firm hand in mine "think about right now Gale, you have me right here, right now. I'm completely yours no one else's, no one can take that from you and no one can force me to say otherwise" I bury my head into him.

"I love you so much" he quietly whispers, his voice cracking with tears.

"No, I love you more" I respond and he tugs me closer to him, if that is even possible.

"Not likely" he responds kissing me on my lips.

This isn't like one of those gentle kisses we did for the cameras or one of the ones we do in front of anyone else.

This is full of hunger and fire, my head burns with passion and I just wish for it never to end. He pushes me backwards until I am laying sprawled out on the bed, his lips still on mine, the hunger still burning through both of us, and then it happens.

**HAHA I am not writing about this good lord please forgive me. Review, I guess the good part happens next chapter sorry this is so short I will probably put it on the rest as a separate chapter because I do not have time right now but just to keep you all hooked. PM me for ideas, and review or Oaklan you know, may go bye-bye.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys,**

**I am sad to say that cliffy or no cliffy, this will be the last chapter unless I get some reviews. I was very disappointed in the turn out of the last two chapters.**

**Unless you want me to stop writing, I suggest you get some reviews up. It only takes like one minute of your life and will help me with mine. In return you get the warm fuzzies of being a good person.**

**Still don't own the hunger games or anything with it.**

**Dedicated(AboutToBeNotSoDedicated)Wallflower **

I lay on the disgruntled mattress breathing heavily. What did I just do? My mind goes over every detail from the moments prior over and over again. It's almost as if I am in denial. We definitely just did what I think we did though.

"Oak" Gale murmurs into my hair pulling the sheets up around my body.

"Hm" I respond my mind still whirling and thinking.

He puts a protective arm around my waist and pulls me close "I just ruined your innocence" he chuckles in his chuckle that can only come from him.

"I don't mind" I whisper leaning in to put a soft kiss on his lips. I let my own lips linger for a few short moments longer than I planned on before pulling away.

"You should" he responds closing his eyes as I run my hands through his hair.

"But I don't" I laugh swatting him on the nose allowing him one last chuckle before I pull myself out of bed and run girlishly to the closet for some clothes.

I can faintly hear the rap on the door. I can hear bits and pieces of the conversation but nothing stands out until Gale's voice volume escalates to a roar.

"You are not going to barge into my house in the early hours of the morning and take her away" he snarls and I can feel the heat coming from his voice even from the closet.

Terrorized, I hide behind the shoe rack and dress shakily as things clatter around outside. As long as Gale is still making a racket and yelling, I don't need to come out and give him backup.

"Gotcha" a voice whispers from behind me and I jump.

I am enveloped in two arms as they hold e tightly pulling me out of my own closet. Come to think of it how did they even get in my closet, unless… it's too horrid to think about.

"President, I have her" a nasty voice croons.

I should have known by the smell of the liquor, my captor is none other than Haymitch Abernathy.

"Let her go" Gale lunges at me and suddenly I am caught literally in a game of tug-of-war. Gale ultimately wins. He holds me close to him as others try to pry us apart.

I start full out sobbing, screw being strong. I'm so stressed right now, I can barely see straight.

"It's ok, everything is ok. I've got it handled. They can't just take you" Gale whispers in my ear but even I can see the panic setting in in his eyes. He already knows we won't win.

"Please" I cry to Coin as a soldier is finally successful at prying us apart.

"Pull yourself together" is all she snaps before she pivots abruptly and we march out of the rom, I'm in tow with Gale not so far behind hurling obscenities at Coin and her men.

"Stop" I scream and everything in the hall stops even Gale. "Go home Gale" is all I can manage in the harshest voice I have.

"Oaklan don't do this" he moans pleading me with his eyes.

"Go home" I repeat, my tone is as nasty as it was before, I hate myself for intentionally hurting him, but I have to or he's never going to let me go. He'll just get himself into more trouble.

"Oaklan, please" he begs looking me in the eyes "please don't let them take you" he continues looking deep into my eyes.

"Gale, go away. Don't come looking for me, stay here. I'll be back. I promise, it just may not be here. But just like I said I will wait for you, just never forget about me" I whisper accepting my death. I know where Coin is dragging me off to. Simple, the Capitol, why else would she be so dead set on getting me there now. A storm must be about to blow over because I'm their distraction, and when I go in, maybe days later, the rebellion will follow.

"Don't you dare die" he whispers furiously before adding a soft gentle "I love you" in a whisper.

"I promise" I whisper back lying through my teeth. I just made a promise I will never be able to keep.

I am pushed roughly into a hovercraft much like the ones from the games. I have to remind myself over and over that it's not real, Im not going back into the games. I about lose it when the lady grabs my arms and inserts a tracker into it.

"Ow" I shrink back in my seat slapping her arm away from mine in retaliation.

She gives me a sad look and turns to give a tracker to another boy with his eyes closed. I can't tell who it is from here, but the way his body is rigid, I can tell he is a previous victor too.

"Hey" I whisper in his direction.

"Hey yourself" he grunts through a wave of flashback fighting.

"Cable?" I ask stunned they chose him to send in with me.

"Hey Oaklan" he whispers. The flashback has ended and he slumps over in his chair.

"I'm sorry" I reach out and grab his hand. He obviously hates this as much as I do.

"I'm sorry too" he takes my hand in his.

This is the way we sit the rest of the plane ride on our way to the capitol, the one place I hate more than district 13.

I'm not really sure what happens when we land but suddenly I am being pulled one direction and he is pulled the other.

There is a hard bonking on my head and then all I see is black.

When I open my eyes, my body recoils at the whiteness of the room I am in. I pull madly against the restraints on my hands and feet. They are smarter here than district 13, these ones, I will not be able to break free of.

"Hello angel" a voice that sends chills and shivers pulsing through me whispers cruelly from behind me. Snow.

"I'll kill you" I yell struggling against my restraints.

"Oh Oaklan, you have no manners. Shock her" he commands a man behind an electrical panel.

I scream as electricity radiates painfully through me. This continues on for minutes at a time each time a shock is ordered by Snow.

By the ninth time I am ready to die, then, I see a light in front of me.

"_Oaklan!" proctor shouts. He is the first to step out of the light, he is followed by Rue, Golin, Cato, and Kahana._

"_No" Cato yells as I step from my body._

"_What?" I smile already feeling better. I like dying, it's so peaceful._

"_Don't take another step" Rue advises pushing out from behind Golin to step towards me._

"_Why?" I question._

"_You can't die yet Oaklan, they need you" Kahana whispers in her soft voice._

"_I want to" my happiness is fading quickly._

"_What about the boy who is throwing things, having a fit, ripping your sheets as he watches this on live television? Or the little blonde girl holding on to Peeta as she cries, or Peeta shaking with a flashback? What about them? That's the people who love you. They are watching this. Sit back down" Golin hisses pushing Rue back into the light despite her whines._

"_Stay Oak" Proctor whispers following her into the light. One by one they disappear until Golin is the only one left._

"_You've got a tough choice to make twelve" he sighs raising his eyebrows at me._

The sad part is, I don't know if I really want to stay that much. I almost want to follow him into the light, so what's stopping me. Sighing I make my decision.

REVIEW OR THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT OAKLAN CHOOSES


	25. Chapter 24

Hey guys,

Robyn- NOOOOO no babies thanks for always reviewing

All of you guys are so sweet to review and I love hearing your feedback.

I'm going to need four reviews this time so get to work love you all.

Don't own the Hunger Games

Don't sue me

(Still)DedicatedWallflower

"No" I yell as Golin disappears, the light with him "No" I snarl again shaking against the restraints "you can't kill me. I refuse to die. Hear that Snow? I may be crazy but I will not stop fighting" I scream knowing the cameras have probably cut off by now.

"Well, we have a feisty little one don't we" he whispers sarcastically in my ear "what would it take to get you to call for a cease fire? What would it take to get you to fight with us? The people already love you, after all you are and angel" he croons at me "So angel, what's it going to take"

"For starters, me killing you" I spit through clenched teeth.

"Oh, are you sure? I can be pretty convincing you know" he signals the electrocution guy and I wait for the pain of the shock.

When it doesn't come I look up at Snow. He smiles wickedly and suddenly screams echo throughout the room. Prim, Peeta, Flicca, Cable; their screams ring out in the little room. Each scream is more unbearable and then it all stops and Gale's voice comes in a whisper.

"I love you Katniss" he whispers, it echoes vaguely in my mind over and over.

"Lies" I stare plainly at Snow.

"Not lies, how you would even know?" he questions trying to break me.

"His voice, that was before the games. His voice is almost a whole octave lower now" I laugh crazily "It's not that easy to trick me" I sneer.

He breathes in heavily and sighs "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this Oaklan" his voice is disappointed.

"Do what?" I ask quickly, he can see the fear in my eyes.

"Kill you" he responds coolly as if he is talking of the weather or something of that sort.

"No." I panic completely "I'll do whatever you want" I know that that is a lie; I'll find a way to screw up what he wants but I have to make him believe me now.

"I had a feeling you would" he laughs "Your interview is in an hour, your prep team is here to see you to get ready." He lays back the chair I am strapped to before leaving.

I never had a prep team; Cinna always did me up by himself. What strange people are going to come in here and poke and prod me until I'm perfect?

The sound of the door opening startles me out of my thoughts. "Hey angel" Cinna's warm voice fills the room.

"Cinna?" I gasp pulling against the restraints.

"Hey, calm down sweetheart. Just let me do your makeup. Do you want me to cover your scar?" he asks running his fingers along the length of scar on my forehead.

"No, I want everyone to see, I want everyone to know how sick their out country is" I spit looking up at him with rage embedded in my grey eyes.

"Understandable" Cinna nods with a faint smile as he busies himself with doing my makeup. As always time flies and within moments I am being ushered up onto the stage.

The cheers take me back to the time before the games, before the arena, the interviews when I was dubbed Panem's Angel. People are cheering, shouting my name as they hold up pictures of me and my knife.

It's sick; I have to dig my hands into my sides to keep from doing something rash and irrational. I want to cut out all their voice boxes to teach them a lesson about the games and what it can do to people, I'm not the same little innocent girl I was the last time I was on the stage. Last time, I thought I knew who I was but the games can rip things from you. It can completely strip you of your identity.

Caesar decides that this would be a good time to show me to my seat. I catch a look at my face before he does; I am looking out at the audience with a sadistic smile on my face. Anyone who has seen the games knows these kinds of smiles. It's the smile a killer gets before he stalks his prey down, ripping it to shreds. It's the look of a killer.

"Oaklan" Caesar laughs patting my hand trying to break me from my spell "long time no see" he smiles at me cueing it is my turn to speak.

"Hello" I whisper smiling out at the audience.

"Well Oaklan, we didn't really get to speak after your games since you know the rebels" he pauses to make an animated face of disgust "the rebels managed to kidnap you" he pretends to wipe away a tear "Just give us a little glimpse of what you were thinking right then, when they pulled you into the hovercraft"

"To tell you the truth I wasn't really thinking, I fell out of the Capitol hovercraft and blacked out" I wince fakely and touch my back.

"Oh, look at that folks, they didn't even fix our poor angel's back" the audience aw's and boo's and shouts out angry words at the rebels.

"I do have to apologize, I was tricked into doing something in the arena, I was tricked by someone evil. I was tricked into doing something most people here probably hate me for. I was tricked into killing innocent children. I don't regret a single thing I did." My mic is cut off but the Capitol people are completely silent "I was tricked into killing for a sick game made by sick people. So kill me now Snow" I yell holding out my arms so he had a clear shot.

"Over my dead body" a voice yells out and I am being shoved behind a brick wall of tanned muscle.

Gale.

At that moment rebel soldiers storm in at all entrances shooting randomly.

I am being thrown over a shoulder and conveniently, my body decides it is the perfect time for a flashback.

**Review or else just kidding but get the warm fuzzies, review.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys,**

**Goods job on reviewing! You all are so kind and sweet.**

**I have a special challenge: if anyone would like to film a clip of this OR make a trailer I have a special surprise for whoever does it. Just post it on the great world of YouTube and message me the link. To me the prize is pretty sweet so it would be cool to win. If there are multiple ones, then I can pick my favorite. Winners shall be final **

**So, as always, four reviews, or no update.**

**Still don't own anything Hunger Games.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_I walk through the door of the hob; fresh game back in my right hand, in my left is Gale's firm strong hand guiding me to Greasy Sae._

"_Hang on" he says letting go to talk to another vendor and bargain for something I can't see from where I am._

_Smart idea; leave a tiny girl with a fresh bag of game in the middle of the black market. People shove up against me and suddenly I can't see Gale anymore. _

"_Hey" I shriek as my game bag is ripped from my hand. I pull it back roughly and a full out brawl starts. The thief is punching me, while Im landing wild punches, slaps, and kicks on him._

_My eye is going to be bruised from his bony knuckles. He lands a punch to my stomach and I double over in pain. The punch causes me to lose my breath. Winded I fall to the ground. Gale is still nowhere to be seen. _

_Someone slings me over their shoulder and I am being carried out of the hob kicking, and screaming for Gale._

_The assailant throws me to the rough ground and bends over my body. I am curled up in the fetal position when the first kicks come. "Should have let me have the bag little girl" a voice sneers._

_I can see him now he's a beggar from the seam; his grey eyes are full of hunger and insanity. Insane hungry people are never very fun to deal with. _

"_Please, just take it" I beg thrusting it towards him as he moves closer to me with his knife._

"_Oh, you're not going to get off that easy" he laughs slashing a bit of my stomach deep enough that it starts to gush blood._

"_Please" I thrash about in pain grabbing at the objects on the ground as if they can protect me._

"_Hey" Gale's furious yell rings out and I stand up using every ounce of dignity and strength I have left in me._

"_Who are you" my attacker yells pointing the knife at Gale._

"_Did you touch her" he yells._

'_Duh Gal, obviously I didn't punch myself in the face' I think to myself as Gale throws the beggar against a tree._

"_I said did you touch her" he yells again. His left arm is pushed dangerously hard on the man's windpipe._

_Suddenly I don't care who this man is, he just wanted something to eat. Gale is in the middle of repeatedly punching his face when I run over and wrap my arms around his waist. Adrenalin must be pumping through my veins right now because he is easily plied from the death grip he has on the man._

_The beggar doesn't give a second thought before he is sprinting quickly away never once looking over his shoulder._

_I hold Gale in my arms and after a while, he trades with me and gets a chance to hold me. My stomach explodes with pain as I take in every sharp breath. He hasn't noticed the cut yet; he is too busy reminding himself that I'm actually O.K. to notice that I may be bleeding out in his arms._

_Come to think of it I am slightly dizzy._

_The forest spins and then everything is black._

I am still having nervous convulsions and ticks when I wake up. Where am I? Gale slight snoring keeps me sane as I look out at the others in our group.

Finnick is mumbling Annie's name over and over in his sleep, a few people I don't know lay in the ground around us, Katniss lies next to Finnick. He has a brotherly, protective arm slung around her shoulder.

That's when I feel his blue eyes boring into me "Peeta" I gasp crawling shakily across the ground to where he sits, no doubt stuck with the first watch.

"Oak, I remember a little now, why we broke up" his voice is a whisper. 'I really did like you, but Katniss was just so gorgeous and wonderful and beautiful. Her voice made all the birds stop and listen" I finish the bird part with him laughing at his surprised expression.

"You used to tell me all the time" I smile again scooting over so we are hip to hip just like the good ole days.

"You didn't even come say goodbye to me when I left" Peeta whispers "You were just going to let me go, with no goodbye, after all that we've been through together?" he sounds hurt, obviously he's been thinking about this one for a while.

"I'm sorry; I thought you wanted a clean break. I didn't think you would want to see my face. You know you're one of the reasons I started to train for the games. When we ended, I started hunting, but when you went in, I full out trained. We are from district 12. I was going to go into the games swearing I wanted revenge on whoever got in my way. That didn't work. Peeta, I think about you every day, what life would be like if my father never dies. We would have been around each other all the time. You wouldn't have had to trick me. I don't want to go back, but if I had one do over, I would definitely redo our relationship. I should have never ended it the way I did, and for that I am truly very sorry' I whisper and he pulls me into a deep hug.

"All is forgiven" he laughs using the same nasally voice as our year two teacher, she was a ratty old lady that whenever we said sorry she would say "All is forgiven".

We laugh until Gale stirs and I return to my cozy spot nestled up underneath the warm firm blankets of his arms.

He shifts a bit and smiles in his sleep reminding me of how much I do love him.

Gale Hawethorn, I am completely and utterly infatuated by you.

**So sorry guys, short dry chapter.**

**Chapter 26 will be more romance and the one after that, lots of action so put on your big girl panties; it's about the get crazy.**

**Remember your reviews.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I am very disappointed in all of you with the exception of Robyn who is now my favorite reviewer. This chapter is for you . **

**Oaklan may have to pay for this. Hmmm, maybe in the next chapter she'll lose her memory and forget all about Gale. Wouldn't that be fun? What, no? It wouldn't? REVIEW OR SHE WILL; IM NOT JOKING THIS TIME.**

**Don't own the Hunger Games.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I am pressed against Gale's chest tightly keeping the warmth close to me as I survey the little room I am in.

It's dark down here, fur pelts line the walls and floors that we sleep on. _Where the heck are we? _My mind races as I try to remember more of what happened after the rebels swooped in to save the day. Nothing, a big black blob of nothingness comes to my mind. Conveniently the flashback managed to block out every last detail of anything past Gale's broad muscled back and arms hauling me off the stage.

I move away from his arms and try to get up. His face goes from content, to confusion, then panic as he shoots straight up in the air looking around confused. He blinks a couple of times as his eyes land on me.

I raise an eyebrow and let a hint of a sarcastic smile play on my face.

"Sorry, I tried to stay awake" he whispers sheepishly looking down at his hands guiltily.

"When are you going to accept the fact that I'm a danger prone mess and stop trying to protect me?" I ask jokingly and then add on "preferably before your dead" just to fluster him more.

Surprisingly he musters up a small smile "I could always just lock you up in an Oaklan proof padded room. Oh wait, you may manage to find a way to kill yourself with one of the pillows, or strangle yourself with the sheets in your sleep" he jokes back.

"Hey" I laugh and slap his arm lightly.

"Hay is for horses" he responds annoyingly.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me" I smile leaning in and pressing my lips to his. When I'm satisfied I pull away but he grabs my head and pulls me back in. We are just getting to the good part when someone clears their throat awkwardly.

I look up to see Peeta with a hurt and disgusted look on his face as we both bashfully look to the fur coated ground.

'You know there are other people here, you could keep the romance down" he angrily spews ripping the hair out of the pelt under him.

"It never seemed to bother you and Katniss" I respond defensively.

The moment I say it I regret ever opening my mouth. His eyes go from a calm sky blue to a stormy dark blue in record time. Violent tremors rock his sturdy body as he grabs more and more of the fur ripping the pelt to shreds.

Gale tries to hold me back as I crawl over to Peeta but he knows I may be the only way out of the situation peacefully. With my hands locking his face in place, I lean close to him.

"Peeta, not real Peeta. Whatever it is, it's not real. Katniss isn't a mutt, your safe, the capitol doesn't have you, you're safe." I murmur the same sentence to him over and over.

Eventually his hands are gripping my arms so unbearably tight that I decide it is time to call in backup.

"Gale" I whisper. Peeta can definitely hear me because as soon as I say Gale's name, Peeta's hands tighten around my arms.

Gale is quick to my rescue and pries Peeta off of me; he holds his arms until Peeta's tremors stop and his eyes snap back open back to their normal sky blue.

"I pronounced my love for Katniss on live television. Real or not real?" Peeta asks.

I sigh. Back to this game, really? I decide to play along and respond "Yes, yes you did; real"

"Everyone laughed at me. Real or not real?" he whispers closing his eyes like he is trying to fix the memory in his mind.

"Not real at all Peeta, they loved you. They were just as head over heels for you, as you were for Katniss" I reach out and take his hand.

He sees the handprints on the upper parts of my arms and gasps. Placing his hands over the spots on my arms his eyes get wide "Oak, I hurt you".

Gale smacks his hands off of me and gives Peeta a nice glare that many people in the hob got when we bargained with them. Apparently little blond girls are supposed to be easy to trick. Countless numbers of times, people would try to scam me out of my money because I looked stupid and naïve. After I met Gale, that's when it all stopped. One look from him and people gave us much more than what we deserved.

"Yeah, yeah you did" I respond shrugging like the lacework of bruises forming rings around my arms is no big deal.

"Never get close to me when I'm like that again, you hear" he looks into my eyes gravely to match the harsh tone of his voice.

"She won't be coming near you period" Gale replies putting his hand up to me when I start to whine signaling that he doesn't want to hear it. He's right thou, Peeta is a dangerous mentally unstable hunk of muscle that could break me without even trying.

Everyone eventually wakes up and I get the pleasure of meeting the famous Finnick Odair, the husband of a now pregnant Annie Odair. You miss a lot when you're in a hospital.

Turns out we are actually underneath a store owned by a lady named Tigris. Someone on our team knew her and she agreed to hide us. After all who would ever suspect a fur underwear selling old deranged woman of hiding the capitol's most notorious criminals?

We don't do anything all day except for talk strategy which the crazies, Peeta and I, are excluded from. So instead we sit together playing rounds of real or not real in the middle of recanting stories together.

When the day is finally over, I know I will never sleep. Gale volunteers first watch, we don't really need one, but since most of us have lived through the games, we all feel safer with a watch.

"Tell me a story Gale" I whisper when everyone else has dozed off.

Started he looks down at me "I thought you were asleep" he murmurs pulling me gently into his lap and burying my head snugly into his chest for me.

"Please" I beg opening one eye to see his reaction.

"One story" he sighs "and then you go to sleep" he bargains leaning back so he can lean comfortably against a post.

"Ok" I quickly reply happily.

"What story" he asks and I think for a second.

"The first time you knew you loved me for real, it can't be when you met me. That's cheesy"

"Hm, the first time I knew you were the one was when we went swimming in the lake for the first time and I taught you to swim. You were terrified like the water was going to dissolve you like a hunk of salt or something" he pauses to laugh. "Anyways, we were just lying down in the grass afterwards and you just looked so beautiful and I just got this desire. This makes me sound weird Oaklan" he raises his eyebrows like I'm going to let him off the hook for story rime.

"Nice try. Keep talking" I order and he obeys without so much as a sigh.

"I wanted you. I wanted to be able to show you off to the world and say that you were mine, all mine. I wanted the world to see my amazing beautiful girlfriend. Then, after that moment in time, every time a guy looked at you or got you to laugh, I felt jealous. I hated them for it. I just wanted you to myself I wanted you to be my Oaklan, nobody else's" he pauses then continues with a single phrase "You are mine".

**REVIEW OR THIS MAY ALL JUST DISAPEAR INTO NOTHINGNESS. **


	28. Chapter 27

AWWW aww aww, you guys are just so darn sweet.

Robyn- aw thanks keep reading your reviews literally make me smile so much.

Lou the third- haha glad you enjoy the chapters they will keep on coming.

Maddy- aw thanks so much doll

Anon- that was such a detailed and considerate review, great things some from people like you. Wow that sounded weird, it's too late to write.

So reviews needed- 5

Still don't own the hunger games.

DedicatedWallflower

The last words I hear before my eyes close and a nightmare filled sleep encompasses me are "You are mine".

_In front of me are dozens of trees, smiling I pull myself into one of them and climb as high as I can go. From the top of the tree I can see everything in the arena forest. It looks beautiful without the tributes manically trying to kill each other._

_I think to soon because shortly after screams fill the forest. Prim, my mind races. I jump from branch to branch frantically trying to reach the ground. When my feet hit the ground I run at a dead sprint until I find her in a group of bloodied broken children._

_She's doing what she always does, she's trying to help but suddenly she is on fire. She burns crying out for Katniss and I. Where is Katniss? I can't move. My feet are frozen to the woodsy floor._

"_Help, no, no, Prim no" I shriek as she falls to the ground screaming in agonizing pain while all I can do is watch._

"No, no, no" my voice echoes in the small room. I jolt upright, everyone is gone and I start to panic. What's going on?

"Gale" I call out into the empty basement.

No one responds and I start to panic. What if they came, and took them. What if the capitol is hijacking them right at this very moment?

'Breath Oaklan' my mind calmly orders me as I go over the possibilities in my head.

Gale wouldn't leave without telling me unless he's trying to protect me. Everyone here before was an excellent fighter, Coin didn't count on them having me. She probably ordered them to leave me behind thinking I would slow them down.

"B****" I whisper into the air.

Slowly I stand. Conveniently my knife is still tucked into my boot right where it is supposed to be and I whip it out, cautiously walking to the stairs.

"Hello?" I whisper as the door creaks open and I jump at the sound against the complete silence.

That's when I hear the gun fire, and the constant booming of the bombs in the distance. This is what everyone has been planning on. This is the rebellion.

Gale must have left me to stay on my own because he knew what would happen if I didn't, Coin would have a fit and he would be so distracted trying to protect me that he would kill himself of worry.

I don't like being left out of fights, believe it or not, I've always kinds secretly liked the feeling of fighting as the wind whips through your hair. It's so dangerous, and yet perfectly meticulous and planned out. I feel free when I am hunting or fighting, it's just a natural high for me.

I walk across the padded creaky floor of the crazy capitol shop to the wooden door that has been flinged open. Everywhere, people stand, some in their pajamas, some running. Even in complete panic they still manage to keep up the crazy capitol fashion.

I am shoved in every direction as I take down a peacekeeper that is openly firing into a crown of rebels. As he falls to the ground I crouch down as twist my knife out of his body insuring his death. Kill number one of the day, I'm sure there will be many more to come.

"Oaklan" a voice I barely recognize calls out.

"Who is it" I point my knife all around before my eyes find the boy from four who's name escapes me. If I ever even knew it that is.

"What are you doing" he asks worriedly "you're supposed to be back in thirteen, you aren't supposed to be in the middle of the battle. Coin is not going to like this" I know he's trying to joke but he sounds so serious.

"Well, I don't know, I woke up all alone and this just happened" I respond wracking my own brain for answers.

I dodge a poorly thrown spear and throw my knife at the peacekeeper who threw it. Kill number two.

"You can't be here, you need to go back to the base camp, you can find the hovercraft there, this is no place for someone like you" although he doesn't say it, I know he is implying my mental state with his statement.

"I am not going to sit around and let other people do work for me. I want to fight" I hiss "and if you won't let me then I'll find someone that will" I stalk off angrily hitting a few mailboxes along the way.

I kill many peacekeepers along the way and lose count but my kill list is definitely going crazy about now.

As I walk dodging explosions and weapons, I come across familiar faces, some dead, others engaged in battle. I don't see Gale, but when I see Finnick laying along the ground, blood gushing from him I nearly lose it. Who's going to tell broken Annie that the one thing that holds her together just died? I dodge an arrow and look around for its owner.

When I look to my right I catch Gale in the corner of my eye being beat by a peacekeeper. Without thinking, I run at him screaming something about how he should keep his filthy hands off my husband. When I reach them I just start hacking away at him, never once forgetting Gale is right behind me watching.

"Enough Oak, he's gone" he quietly murmurs pulling me down an ally and up a staircase.

"Who let you out" he jokes hugging me tightly to him.

"I let myself out" I laugh back kissing his lips lightly.

"I love you" I barely manage to get out before a searing pain goes through my right shoulder and all I can feel is pain.

I don't want to die 'Please, don't let me die' I plead as everything goes black.

Review guys


	29. Chapter 28

**So glad you guys care about Oaklan! You all make my day!**

**I love you guys!**

**Any who, the challenge for best movie trailer/clip is still on!**

**Please review so I can know if you guys think I should continue **

**As always, I don't own the hunger games.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Please don't die" Gale begs the air as I open an eye painfully. I don't know how long I have been out, but we definitely aren't in the alley anymore. I am in an ornate be, my bare back laying face up.

Something, someone is digging in my shoulder where I'm almost positive the bullet went through.

I cry out an agonizing yelp and hiss in pain. It shoots throughout my body and someone claps their hands over my mouth.

"Hush child" a woman with a silly capitol accent warns giving another sharp tug on something lodged in my shoulder.

"Shh Oaklan" Gale tries to sooth me as he rubs my lower back in small gentle circles.

Silent tears well up in my eyes and I try to push them back. The pain is unbearable and a few stray tears slip down my face. Gale's hand is there within a matter of milliseconds to wipe them away softly.

"What happened" I whisper wincing a few times as the woman pushes her tweezers in deeper to remove the lodged objects.

"Well, you tore a peacekeeper, who was beating me, into human spaghetti, and then another one was on the stairs. I shouldn't have stopped you there; I should have looked around and checked to see that you were safe. I didn't I was reckless and now you have to pay for my stupid mistake" he whispers. His voice cracks in several spots as he stares into my eyes like he's trying to see my soul.

"Then what?" I murmur reaching out to touch his face. Just this movement hurts too much and I have to drop my hand before it even gets halfway there. It hangs off the fluffy blood spattered bed at an awkward angle for a second. Gale sees my distress and quickly lifts my arm up and lays it comfortably back down next to my body.

"Then," he continues "Henynta here found us. Turns out she's been a supporter of the rebels for quite some time. She's a doctor at the hospital here in the capitol. She watched our games and recognized us" the old woman, Henynta I suppose, grunts in response putting a sterile bandage over my wound.

"The others?" I question groaning aloud in pain. Again I am quickly shushed by Henynta.

"Finnick is dead, along with some of the others you didn't know. Peeta is serving as the distraction right now. Katniss is headed to Snow's mansion, and I don't know where Johanna is. Last I heard she was raiding the hospital in search of morphling.

Typical Johanna; of course she's raiding the biggest supply of morphling while the rest of us are busy doing things worthwhile, like fighting for our country.

"What's happening?" I ask as bombs ring out in the distance, the sound is enough to make the house shake. The whole house rattles around and I can feel the bed shaking painfully under me.

"This is Coin's big plan. The capitol must be surrendering." Gale whispers sending chills down my spine.

That's when I hear her screams "Katniss, Oaklan" Prim's yells fill the big house. We must m=not be far from Snow's mansion.

Then she's quiet. I am up in an instant ignoring the searing pain and Gale screaming at me to come back. I trip going down the stairs and fall hearing a sharp snap in my arm as it too fills with pain. I ignore it, I have to keep going. I sprint outside, only to see Snow' mansion is right next door.

The last glimpse of Prim I see is her blue eyes crying out for help as she stands in the midst of the capitol children. I watch as my dream plays out and she falls to the ground, nothing but a pile of ash.

"No Prim" Katniss and I are screaming. We are both running, but I can't find the strength to do much of anything anymore.

Two strong pale arms catch me and I recognize the boy from four.

"Prim" I scream again in agony. This time it's not from the pain. This time, my screams are because everything that was once good in the world is now gone. The little light that held me together for so long is gone.

Scenes flash by in my head of Prim, her milking lady, healing me when I fell out of the tree. Us crying together as rue died. She was mine to protect, even though Katniss was her sister, she never really was there after the games. She handed off her responsibilities to become something she wasn't. Katniss was no longer there anymore and Prim could tell too.

I didn't even say anything to her the last time I saw her, I was so consumed with myself. I guess the saying is true, you truly never know what you have until it's gone.

- 2 Days Later-

We won yay. To tell the truth, I'm not even excited. It's very bittersweet. Gale tries to comfort me, but he only seems to make it work. He doesn't try to talk about it anymore; he knows talking doesn't interest me anymore. I haven't spoken to anyone but Cinna, and the boy from four, his name is Brentson. He lost his little brother in the fighting so he understands.

Nobody has seen Katniss for days, but we know she likes her space. Nobody goes looking for her and we stick to ourselves nowadays.

They have asked me to speak at Prim's funeral. I agreed, but I don't know what I'm going to say.

Cinna says that I should pretend I'm talking to her, like I did during my games interview.

"That's my brave angel" Cinna gives my hand a squeeze before stepping back to admire his perfect work.

"Cinna, I can't do this. My husband gave Coin the plans to kill her. Her family probably hates me" I let him wipe a tear away before it can damage my makeup too badly.

Another thing I may have found out this week; my husband, the love of my life, helped to plan the only other thing I love's death. I hate the Capitol.

Coin called us all in yesterday, I have been kicked out of the crazy club and put in the fighter club after my stint with the peacekeepers. She wants to start a games for the capitol children, I refused so did Gale and Peeta, but most others said yes. Annie entered both her and Finnick's votes while clasping her swollen belly tightly like it's the only thing holding her to the ground.

"You'll be fine my brave little girl" he reassures me before escorting me down the hall to where the funeral is being held.

I am the first to talk and as I do, I notice Katniss slip in the back doors.

"Prim was an angel. She was more than just a friend to me. I got some great advice from a really good friend, so I'm going to talk to Prim like I would normally. I hope it is alright with you" the audience nods and some sniffle in panicked gasps. "Prim, why'd you have to leave me? You were so perfect, so sweet. I loved you like you were my own sister. Every day I got up with the intentions of keeping you alive until, well forever. I never wanted to lose you and if I could do anything right now, it would be trading places with you. I know you're better off where you are, but I can't say I miss you enough. You gave me a reason to live Prim, and for that I will be forever in your service" I finish. I finish here because if I speak another line I may collapse right here on the wooden stage.

Applause echoes in the room.

"Stay brave Oaklan, I'm happy now. I love you" a whisper seems to come from the breeze in Prim's voice. I'm not the only one who hears it because shortly after the whisper Katniss' head snaps up. She makes immediate eye contact with me and then breaks it quickly. She doesn't to see Gale and me, Gale killed her sister, and me, I'm just guilty by association.

After the funeral is the allotted time for Snow's assassination is to be broadcasted all over Panem. It seems so terribly wrong to have a funeral and then an assassination but its Coin's choice not mine.

I stand slightly behind Gale anticipating the moment when I will get to see Snow finally dead. I lean up against his shoulder as Katniss lets the arrow fly. It hurtles through the air striking its victim square in the chest. Only its victim is female, and doesn't have white hair. She just killed Coin.

Madness breaks out and I slip away from Gale as everyone rushes to hold down Katniss. No one notices as I walk towards Snow with an evil smile plastered on my face.

He looks up at me and laughs "whatcha going to do to me angel?" he must be completely insane.

"I'm going to kill you" I hiss, my smile becoming a sadistic smirk as I raise my boot "I keep my promises Snow" is the last thing I say before my boot crushes his skull.

**Review, Review, Review. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey guys,**

**So the story is definitely winding down, disappointed in the amount of reviews. I know it's a hassle but really how hard can it be to write a sentence and tell me how I'm doing?**

**So I still don't own the Hunger Games,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I'm not sure what happens after Snow dies, or who pulls me off of him. I let them pull my limp body until we are a good distance away from everyone else. No one can know what I have done. I got my revenge on the thing that hurt me the most, or at least in my head I did.

No matter how much I want it to not, life goes on much faster than I would like.

Gale says it's ok; we have to get back to being able to function. We move to district two where he has a fancy new job as a head of security. The games may be gone, but the effects they have on us still linger.

Every night I see a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes be torched to death, or sweet innocent Proctor being stabbed over and over by Katorin. Every night nightmares ravage my body, every day is a new flashback. Through everything I manage to hold solid to a few strong people.

Aishen moves to two with us. No one knew where she was the whole rebellion. Turns out the Capitol was hiding her, after all she had nothing to do with the rebellion. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Flicca and Cable move to district eight and help hold down the fort for Paylor. Flicca is now pregnant with her first child, I found out in a letter sent a few days ago that it is a boy. Johanna finally admits herself into a rehab center and is currently working on getting out of addiction. Annie and Finnick Jr. move back to four along with Katniss' mother. She can't go back to twelve, to many horrific memories and honestly I can't blame her. If Prim were here, she would probably be living it up with Rory. She always had a soft spot for him. Ten died in the rebellion. Soldiers found her bruised and broken body in a cell. She died only minutes before we won and the Capitol surrendered. She was so strong and somehow didn't manage to make it. We left twelve for Katniss; she believes Gale killed her sister. I don't believe it, as much as he helped build those bombs, he couldn't have known Prim would be the one being blown up by them.

I keep in contact with Annie, and Flicca. They keep me sane on days like these. Aishen and I take walks daily and I tell her everything. She is like my sister now, and I will protect her from anything and everything. She's only 13 and the way she seems so carefree now reminds me of Prim. The Brentson visits me every week from four to see that I am ok. He acts like an older brother to me, he tries his best to call but his new wife keeps him busy.

Monuments are constructed around the cities with everyone who died in the rebellion, and the lists of hundreds of tribute whom have died in the past 75 years. Most days I sit next to them touching everyone's name that I know. Golin, Kahana, Finnick, Proctor, Rue, Ten, Begom, Cato, Denton, Prim; I sit next to their names and many more until Gale comes to find me every night.

Gale, sweet Gale, who hold me every night despite the wild kicks and punches I throw when I sleep. Gale, who tells me every day that he loves me, and that I'm perfect for him. Gale, who is everything I have ever wanted and ever needed. Gale, who is just the fire I need.

Just today, I found out I am pregnant; it's been almost a year now since the rebellion. I'm having twins. I'm completely freaked out though; I don't think I want children, what are they going to think of a mother who screams during the night. What if I can't be a good parent?

"Of course you will be Oak" Aishen whispers reading my thoughts and looping her arm through mine trying to convince me to skip with her.

"Thanks Aish" I respond pushing some of my golden locks out of my face.

"Come see me tomorrow?" she asks as we near our houses. The victors all live side by side in victor's village now. Just another reminder of the games, and how much they affected us.

"Hey I'm home" I call through the house to Gale.

He sneaks up behind me and wraps me up in a big hug.

I know I have to tell him soon, I am already four months along, it's just recently that I saw my stomach get bigger. I was so malnourished and skinny as I was that it was impossible for me to notice the babies. It could explain the way I have been wolfing down food in the past few months, I've been feeding three.

That's when I feel the baby, babies I'm not sure, move. Silently I grab his hand and place it on my stomach looking up at him with a small smile. I bite my lip as his expression goes from shock, to pure happiness.

"A baby?" he whispers kissing my lips gently.

"Two actually" I whisper as he pulls his head back to look me in the eye.

"Twins?" his face lights up. Gale has always wanted a big family and this right here is just fitting right into his plan perfectly.

"Mhm, you're going to be a daddy" I respond the smile fading.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asks reading y expression and feelings like a book.

"Im just scared, that's all" I whisper.

"You're going to be a great mother Oaklan, just like you took care of Prim. People come natural to you. You have this charm, and ability to get people to like you. It's so amazing, and regardless, you will be their mother. They are going to think you're the best thing that has ever happened to the world" he smiles wiping all my worries away.

Somehow, I know we will get through together, just like we always have just him and me.

**Please tell me how far you want me to go, I may write another fanfic just continuing their life? Like that? Review and tell me!**


	31. Chapter 30

Aww, thanks you all are so sweet.

This is kinda short and kinda sucky. I am literally about to fall aslee pat my computer.

Reviews: 4

Don't own Hunger Games

DedicatedWallflower

Gale's new favorite place to lay his hands is on my slightly protruding stomach. Every night, they wrap around me and lay over the babies. Protecting them and me from the dangers we both know that lurk around us.

"What're you thinking about" Gale whispers as we both change getting ready for bead. He picks up my brush and strokes it through my hair gently working out the knots that being outside in the wind all day have formed.

"Peeta" is my immediate response "and Prim, and Katniss, and everyone who died" I shudder at the sight of the horrific bloody images in my head. Sometimes I can see their deaths as though they are right in front of me. Or they were just yesterday.

"What about Peeta" his face turns up in disgust but he quickly changes it, knowing just how much Peeta meant to me.

"How he is, we haven't heard from either Katniss or him since the assassination" I reply thoughtfully wincing as he pulls a hard brush stroke through my hair.

He winces in pain and apologizes for letting his mood get the best of his actions.

I nod and smile a little. The fact that Peeta hasn't even tried to call worries me. He and I grew so close during the rebellion, it doesn't seem very Peeta-like of him to just stop calling unless something is terribly wrong.

"If it makes you feel better we can visit twelve. I can get work off tomorrow and we can go see my family, and of course, yours" he responds. He just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I don't have a family, just groups of people who loved me and tried their best to keep me fed when my parents first died.

"Would you really?" I exclaim my face lighting up like the fire on Katniss' dress the opening ceremonies.

"For anyone else, no; but for my beautiful, amazing, wonderful wife, yes." He laughs kissing my forehead before swiping me up bridal style and carrying me to my bed.

Its moments like these that I wonder what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful husband.

"Gale?"

"Mm" he mumbles into the back of my hair when we are about to fall asleep.

"I love you" is all I whisper before my eyes close and I fall asleep.

I barely catch the beginning of his signature "I love you more".

"_PRIM, no, no" my screams hurdle through the forest as I jump over beautiful flowers waiting to poison me,_

"_Oaklan" he strangled cry is heard as I tear into a clearing where she is being burned. It is the same dream from last night, and the nights before._

_Suddenly the nightmares fade away and the now familiar light comes into focus. _

'_No, Im not dying' my brain thinks as I can make out Prim, Rue, Golin, Proctor, and Denon coming from the brightest part._

"_Calm down angel" Denon laughs sarcastically "we aren't here to take you, yet" he adds laughing at the look of panic setting in on my face._

"_We're here to tell you something really important' Golin smiles reaching out to press his hand to mine._

"_Oaklan, you have to move on" Rue's tiny voice rings out from behind the others._

"_I don't get it" I whisper to them looking at Prim quizzically._

"_What she means is, you have to give up the Games. Forget what happened, move on with your life. For your baby, for Gale, for me" Prim musters up a small smile but I can tell she hates this just as my as I do._

"_Please don't leave me" I beg them and Proctor reaches out and touches my heart._

"_Don't worry; we'll always be right here. You'll see" he grins big giving me a long hug. _

_After his hug Rue comes and wraps her time arms around my large waist. I smile at the way Proctor innocently takes her hand and leads her back to the light. As they disappear, they both wave sweetly promising to stay with me forever in my heart._

"_By angel" Denon whispers almost kindly in my ear embracing me in a big bear hug. He reminds me of Brentson._

"_Hey, you made the right choice twelve. I was meanin to tell you that" Golin whispers almost silently as if getting to close is hurting him._

_Prim is last as everyone fades away "I miss you" I whisper to her taking her tiny hand in mine._

"_I know Oak, but I'm in a better place now. Always remember that. Oh and lie Proctor said; I'm always right here" she points at my heart "Bye oak" she calls as she disappears into nothing._

Startled I start awake.

"Darn" Gale whispers and I see it is morning. That's a fist, I slept until morning.

"What?" I ask my whisper moan muffled by my pillow and Gale's shoulder.

"You slept an entire night; I wasn't going to wake you. I think it may have been the first night in a while you haven't screamed" he answers me ruffling some of his dark hear back into place.

As we get ready, I look in the mirror.

I'm really not sure what can possibly go wrong by visiting home, but I certainly am positive we can think of.

Oh and it will, oh it will.

**REIVIEW BECAUSE ITS GONNA BE A SHOCKER. Film challenge still on.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey guys,**

**My 103****rd**** reviewer, because I like weird numbers will get to choose an important change in the plot, it could be something that happens in twelve, or an important character coming into the story. Please no dead people I don't feel like making up an elaborate story of how they came back from the dead.** _**It cannot be killing the babies so don't even try.**_

So review and if you're lucky you can chose an important moment.

I can't seem to find a shirt that won't show my protruding stomach so I end up wearing one of Gale's. As we board the train I nervously fiddle with the edges of it until Gale grabs my hands and begs me to stop.

"Oak calm down" he pats my arm reassuringly.

"Gale, I don't know if I want to do this, I don't think I want to see everyone. Right as I say this the train jerks forward. Too late now, I'm going to twelve whether I like it or not.

"You have to now" he smirks, and suddenly I just want to throw the china plate I've been clutching at his head.

I smack my knife down on the table which earns me a few startled looks from bystanders and a few gasps from the women. Everyone thinks I am insane; Snow did a great job of portraying me as crazy during the torture. At least that is what Gale told me. He also said he didn't believe a second of it.

"Oaklan" he warns pulling the knife from my hands, at least he tries. My iron grip on the knife proves that task near impossible.

"I wanna go home" I whisper suddenly, tears stream down my face.

I can't go back to twelve. People there must hate me. I just left them when they needed help most. Prim, Greasy Sae, Katniss, Peeta, they all needed me and I just left them. Not to mention the countless families I gave food to; I just left them to fend on their own in the cruel world.

"Hey" Gale softly lifts my face by my chin and swivels it so it faces him "You're ok Oaklan. You are so loved. You have to be strong. You're the one who needs to see Peeta. Your nightmares about him won't go away until you know he's alright" he kisses my nose.

My grip on the knife has visibly weakened and he takes it from my hands tucking it away in his boot. Despite the stares from the other passengers, Gale makes me forget everything like he has done many times before.

He pulls me back until I am leaning into him. One with one hand he softly squeezes my own massaging it in slow circles with his own. With his other hand he gently strokes my swollen belly.

"So" he whispers when he senses I have finally calmed myself down enough to carry on a normal conversation.

"So what" I whisper looking out the window of the train as trees start to invade the grassy landscape. These trains really are amazing, thirty more minutes and we will be in district twelve for the first time in a year.

"Have you thought of names?" he whispers in my ear. I can feel his excited smile and how it reverberates off of the walls of the train.

Honestly I haven't really. I know I want the names of people who have helped me so I never forget, but I don't know who to really pick first. "Primrose definitely, and Proctor, or Denon" I finally respond after careful thought.

He stiffens under me. He hates Denon for what he did to me, but Denon gave me more than I can ever imagine. Denon spared my life and kept me alive when I needed it most. He sacrificed his life so I could have mine.

"Gale, he saved our lives" I whisper defensively aware of the growing crowd of spectators watching us with wide eyes, straining to hear bits of our conversation.

"I know, it's just whenever I go to sleep I see his face when he tried to kill you. I know it wasn't real, but honestly I won't ever be able to get over" I silence him with a finger pressed gently to his lips.

A sharp kick punches through my stomach and I have to double over from it.

Startled Gale takes jumps and frantically looks around accusingly at the other passengers.

They all shudder under his gaze and avert their eyes. I can't blame him, as murderous as he looks right now. I have to practically slap his face to get his attention back.

"Gale it was the baby, not any of them" I force a laugh as his glare softens and he rests his eyes on me.

"Bad baby" he whispers gently rubbing my stomach.

We remain almost silent most of the last thirty minutes occasional niceties are exchanged but for the most part, I am thinking of baby names.

For a girl, I like Primrose Katorin, or Kahana Rue. They both have so much meaning to me, but the first seems to have the most. It's the names of the girl I loved most and the girl I brutally murdered. Every day I think of how terrible I was to conform and kill her, I wish sometimes, that she would have just killed me. But then I think of Gale and how much we both need each other and I don't regret it as much.

For a boy, I like the name Denon Proctor, or even Peeta Golin. I miss those boys so much. I miss the stars with Peeta every Friday night and the way Proctor smiled at everyone, I miss Golin's booming laugh and the way he fought for Rue. Denon, I whish I would have know him just a little bit more. He seemed to know who he was, even if he was a career and a killer. He saved my life and I am forever in his service.

The train jerks to a halt suddenly and a dark feeling overcomes me.

I'm home.

**Yes, our little Oaklan is home, do review if you want to know what happens next.**


	33. Chapter 32

Waves of news reporters rush to greet us, their cameras catching our every move.

I thought all this was over when the capitol fell. Oh no, the people of Panem are still dying to see our faces, dying to know what the famous rebels are doing with their lives after the war. We are sick twisted celebrities now, even more than before.

My arms tense and I can feel a flashback threatening to push the life from my eyes.

"_Calm down Oaklan" _a familiar voice whispers with the wind. At first I think it's my imagination but when I hear his sweet voice again I know it is real "_I told you we would always be with you didn't I?" _ I can practically feel the smile radiating from Proctor's tiny face as he speaks to me.

No one else seems to hear, Gale is protectively talking to reporters with an arm around my waist trying to hide the baby. We don't plan on telling anyone just yet, let alone the whole country of Panem.

I feel the flashback start to fade away as Proctor's voice gently coaxes me out of it.

Now I know what he meant when he said they will always be in my heart, they will always be protecting me from everything. Maybe I am crazy like they say; maybe it is all in my head. Dr. Arenies said not to listen to the others when they said it wasn't real, she said 'as long as it's real to you sweetie, then it really is real' one day when I asked her.

"Oaklan? Is that you my little angel?" I can hear Greasy's voice propelling over the crowd.

Without thinking, I pull her into a tight embrace the minute she comes into reaching distance.

"I haven't seen you since, well since the reaping" I gasp taking in how old she's getting. Her body doesn't seem to be as strong, but she's still trooping along. Typical Greasy Sae, taking care of everyone _but_ herself. I can see she still has the fiery toughness about her by the way she glares at the reporters and even swats at one with her purse when he tries to get too close for a picture.

I have lost Gale in the hubbub and am now facing hordes of reporters with an old woman who I'm sure would just love to beat them all with her purse.

"Gale" I cry out looking around. Where is he? I can't find him. My mind races and soon I am frantic, searching every spot possible with my keen eyes.

Suddenly I am doubling over with pain, almost retching and it is so intense. The babies are moving, and something else is going on that in all honesty I cannot explain to save my life.

"Oaklan" I hear his shout as he pulls me up to his side careful not to touch my stomach.

By now, things have started clicking together in the reporters' heads. Wearing Gale's shirt, the abdominal pain, why Gale seems to be even more protective than usual, they figure out it really can lead to one thing. I am pregnant.

The moment they decide it is viable, the questions start pouring out, one after another. Thankfully with Greasy Sae's purse wielding and maniacal shouts we are able to leave the station.

It feels so weird to be home, to see the destroyed houses, and unopened shops. I see houses that I used to give meat to the families that lived there gone. Blown from the earth forever, most likely the family is gone too.

As we make our way to victor's village, the sun begins to droop low in the sky. Greasy Sae says she has been cooking for Katniss since the rebellion ended and we are welcome to join for dinner. She adds that Katniss isn't much of a talker anymore but we all know that already.

If I didn't have Gale, I would be just as insane as Annie Cresta, or Katniss. He kept me rooted on the earth; he didn't let me float away as if gravity had no effect. He engaged me in so many different things, most of the time I didn't have enough free time to even think of being sad.

I can see the woods just over my shoulder, it looks so familiar, so inviting and I want to just run to them and let the trees embrace me once again. I want to feel the rough bark scrape against my skin as I climb, I want to feel the way I did long ago.

I want to feel free again.

"Later" Gale whispers, he senses my longing for the woods. I nod discreetly knowing he is having the exact same tempting feelings right about now too.

I ask Greasy where Peeta is and she responds with a huff "Where he always is on Friday night's angle. He swears one of the days you're going to pop out of the woods and wish on the stars all over again. I have to remind him that you are married often. He still hasn't gotten over that, but he will. Lately Katniss and him haven't been getting along so well. Every time he sees her, he goes into another flashback. Poor girls been nearly choked to death six times" she clucks her tongue like she disapproves as she busily blows around the kitchen readying dinner.

"Can I help you?" Gale is the first to ask. She gives him a job but my mind is elsewhere, I know exactly where Peeta is right at this moment. He's where he always is Friday nights as the moon comes out and the stars start to shine.

"Go girl" Greasy Sae smiles gesturing to the door.

That's all the permission I need. In seconds I am out of the house and bounding down the porch stairs.

As I near the woods, still at a breakneck speed, I realize this probably isn't good for the babies and I start to lightly jog until I reach to grassy clearing that Peeta and I used to sit on every Friday night.

"Peeta" I whisper as I see his strong body looking straight up at the stars as they appear against the almost faded sunset.

"Oaklan" he comes crashing up, sitting up so fast I worry he may hurt himself.

"I'm here Peeta, I always will be" I whisper as he pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Thom is back" he whispers after a while of silence.

My stomach clenches and I can n feel my whole body shake once and then stiffen quickly.

No one knows my whole past except for Peeta; even Gale doesn't know the full story.

Thom, my older brother, the one who left me when my parents left, the one who I looked up to everyday, the one I wanted to be like. Thom, the one who never even had the decency to look back.

I can still see the day my parents left like yesterday.

_The whole house is rattling. What is going on? I spin around on my eleven year old tippy toes. I'm going to be a ballerina one day. Mommy said she thinks I can. She said I will be a great one too._

"_Oaklan, come quick" my mother's frantic voice echoes throughout the house and I run to meet her at the front door. It's the first time I have ever seen my mother cry._

_Tears stream down her face as she informs me that my father won't be coming back; ever._

_I start to cry too. It is also the first time I see my mother pick up the booze._

_I fall asleep crying on the floor if the kitchen while my mother drinks._

_The next thing I know, Thom is carrying me to my room._

_He's sixteen now, two more years and I could lose him too. _

"_Thom, don't go" I whisper as he looks down at me sadly._

"_Ok" he smiles faintly._

"_Sing me a song" I plead. As my eyes start to droop he begins to sing a song I don't recognize._

"_Goodbye Angel" he whispers as he leaves my room._

_I spend the rest of the night thinking about how he is going to take care of me now. I spend an entire night dreaming of how everything will be ok because he is here. He will stop mom from drinking, teach me to hunt properly. Everything is going to be great. I tell myself as I cry to sleep._

That was the last time I ever saw him other than a few glimpses. He left; he didn't even acknowledge me when I started school. He wasn't there when my name was put into the reaping bowl, or when my mother died from alcohol poisoning.

I didn't matter to him anymore, yet he was the one thing I loved and trusted more than anything.

After all what little girl doesn't love her big brother.

So guys whatcha think? Sorry short AN, I'm tired.

Review or yeah Oaklan shall disappear from the web.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey guys,**

**Just wanted to say I have the best reviewers ever. I love hearing your feedback, so review it makes me get the warm fuzzies!**

**So love it, hate it. Tell me!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own anything hunger games although, that would be awesome!**

"He's coming to dinner you know" Peeta whispers breaking me out of my rampant thoughts.

"He's what" I barely manage to whisper before I start to panic.

"Oak, he wanted to see you again. He really missed you all these years. Give him another chance" Peeta pleads looking into my eyes with intensity.

"Fine" I murmur too caught up in my thoughts to really care at the moment.

Peeta tries to point out the stars and constellations to me but I don't notice.

What do you say to the person who broke you're heart? What do you say to the one person you trusted with everything, the one person you looked up too. What do you say to the person who left you at you're most vulnerable state, the one who you loved and never let go of.

I trusted him to take care of everything for me, and he left me alone with nothing. Even when my name was put into the bowl, he wasn't there like most older brothers were. He didn't come say goodbye when I volunteered. I doubt he even cared when I was in the hospital at thirteen. I gave him everything I thought was possible and what did he give me? He gave me nothing.

I am fuming with anger. I'll be lucky if I make it through dinner without slashing his face with a knife. Gale will probably take it away from me being the precautious person he is, even if he thinks I will be fine.

Peeta walks me home and I sit on the porch swing on the back deck alone, although I would enjoy Gale's presence. He's helping though; I can't bother him with that.

Katniss has yet to make an appearance. She's probably trying to think of ways to not kill Gale tonight. This is going to be a great dinner. Peeta wants to kill Katniss, Katniss hates Gale's guts, I will want to take a stab at Thom every time he talks, Thom will probably hate Gale, and Gale is probably going to be stuck in-between killing Haymitch and Thom. Maybe we should leave; I don't think Katniss or Peeta need this stress. I know I don't.

The swing rocks back and forth as I feel someone sit down next to me.

"Hey beautiful, when did you get home" Gale whispers as I lean into his chest. His hands find the baby bump and start to make swirls.

"A few minutes ago" I respond thoughtfully looking out at the back yard.

"You could have come to me" He quietly murmurs into my hair at the top of my head.

"I-I" I barely stutter out before he turns me around and his lips find mine.

Someone clears their throat a few seconds after we start. Embarrassed, I duck my head into Gale's chest.

"Hey Hawethorn, I don't remember giving you permission to kiss my little sister" my head snaps up immediately; Thom.

"You're what?" Gale snaps back defensively.

"Little sister" Thom responds pressing his lips into a firm line trying to mask a grimace.

"Oaklan" Gale looks at me questioningly cocking his head.

"She didn't tell you" Thom whispers. This time he can't hide the grimace. His dark tanned face turns into a melting pot of emotions almost immediately.

"What is there to tell Thom" I suddenly feel the need to let my feelings out. "It's not like you were there. I had nobody Thom, do you hear me, nobody. Do you know how scared I was when mom drank herself to death? Do you know how young I was? 12. When my name went into the reaping bowl, you weren't there. When I volunteered, you didn't even say goodbye" I am shaking with anger and my voice trembles with every new word that slips out of my mouth.

"I can explain Angel" he whispers. His eyes beg me to stay and listen. My heart says to stay, but my brain has a completely different agenda.

"Don't even bother. I'm over it. Oh, and it's Oaklan" I yell jumping up so suddenly that I surprise Gale and scare Thom.

Tears pour from my eyes as I go sprinting through the house past Peeta and Sae and out the door on the other side.

Nobody follows me. They are smart enough not to.

I don't know where I am running to until I stop at the old house. Only bits and pieces have been charred from the bombings that the district was struck with during the rebellion.

I open the front door slowly. It's been six years since I last did this. The day when I left was the last time I saw my own home.

Everything has remained untouched and it brings back so many good memories. Thom and I playing hide and seek. Piggy back rides around the kitchen, my mother laughing as my father picks her up and spins her around after his long day at work, their beautiful voices as they sang together. Everything comes back and I can see them all playing out.

I walk back to my room and look at the bed. Right next to my bed untouched is the bedding Thom used to sleep on to protect me from the night. I had horridly vivid nightmares even then.

Slowly I lie down on the bed and pull the covers up over my head. I don't want to be found, I just want to stay here forever and let the soothing cherry smell of the covers take me back to the days when life was easy.

I can hear footsteps but I don't poke my head out of the covers.

"Let me explain" Thom's voice drifts into my thoughts "I was young, I was stupid. When dad died I knew I was going to lose it. I would have been a horrible brother. I didn't want to have complete responsibility of you. I knew mom would never pull herself out of the bottle. I just had to get away. The day your name got put into the reaping bowl, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would have volunteered had you been chosen. I loved you Oaklan, I really did. I just thought it was best for us to not be together. I needed to handle it on my own. I knew like half the district wished you were their daughter so I figured you would be ok." He stops for a second to look at my face.

I keep my reactions to a minimum and he continues.

"I just, my heart broke when you volunteered. I was so ashamed that I couldn't go in and save you. I was so ashamed that you were going to die and I thought about saying goodbye. But honestly what could have made it any better. They wouldn't let me see you in the hospital. I tried but it didn't work, they said only family and friends were allowed in. I didn't have the heart to tell them I was your family" he looks at me again and this time I let the tears fall free.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers to me holding out the arms that I crawl into.

"I am too" I respond hugging him tight until I am physically being ripped away from him with brute force.

"What makes you think that just because you waltz back in after all the damage is done, that you can just get off for free? I got news for you. Stay away from my wife and my children or you have trouble" Gale practically shouts in his face.

I breath in and out and suddenly I have sharp pains from my stomach. I can feel something, blood maybe drip between my legs.

This can't be happening, I'm losing them. It's only been five months; they have four more to go.

"Gale" I croak 'Their dying" I finish before I pass out.

**REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 34

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The first thing I hear when I wake up is a constant droning beep.

My mind is taken back to the day I blew up the arena and the force field around it. As my mind swirls around with my broken past and rampant thoughts, it rests on a new, more pressing matter. The babies.

I am up despite the feeling of complete deadness surrounding me.

"Gale" I cry out "Gale".

There is some shuffling and then Gale bursts into the room pulling me into his arms "Oaklan, its ok baby its ok. Everything is going to be alright.

He doesn't tell me yet, what is going on. By the look in his eyes I can tell something went wrong.

Why does life have to be so unfair? One second, I had everything I could have ever wanted. I had the boy of my dreams, I killed Snow, I was pregnant with two lovely babies. What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?

Gale doesn't even have to tell me, he places his hand over my still swollen belly. I raise my hand "No, go Gale, now. I don't want to know. I killed my own children" I practically scream. The monitor behind me beeps unsteadily with my spiked breathing rate.

"Oaklan, its ok. They saved the babies" he whispers and I look up completely confused.

"What" I barely manage to stammer out.

"The babies, they survived. No harm. The stress just forced you into early labor, you're pretty much on bed rest for the next four months" he smiles sadly. He knows how this will kill me.

He has to work and I will be home, alone, with no one but Aishen, mind you a thirteen year old girl, as my company. My heart breaks a little bit in that moment.

The door slams open and I jump a bit.

"Where is she, I came as soon as I heard. Oh there you are, Howya feelin?" Brentson huffs out big gasps of air. No doubt he ran all the way from the train station to the hospital.

"Brent, you came" I smile through the halfway dried tears plastered to my face.

"Of course I did sweetie, of course I did" his dark brown eyes fill with warmth as he wraps his arms around me and gives me a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you" I whisper as he draws away from my grasp.

"I brought you another surprise" he smiles, his brown eyes alight with happiness.

"Oak?" Aishen's sweet voice drifts into my room.

"Aish is that you" I smile as her blonde head weaves her way through some nurses into my room.

"Hey Oaklan" she smiles hopping up onto my bed between gale and I.

He quickly removes his hand from around my waist and retreats far away.

"That's what I thought" Aishen smiles triumphantly at his retreat "you've already gotten her pregnant once, save it for later sugar" she laughs pinching his cheek.

"Aishen" I shriek embarrassed as Brentson nearly chokes to death on his own laughter.

I look from face to face thoughtfully. These are the people I love, the select few who make me happy. Without them I would be nothing.

Later that night, I sit with Gale. He has his arms wrapped around me protecting me from another nightmare.

"I'm scared" I whisper to him feeling his chest tighten with my pain.

"Why, I've got you, he can't hurt you now. Nothing is going to happen to you, I'm right here. Never forget that Oaklan. I never ever want you to think you're alone in any way" he whispers touching my forehead with his lips.

"I know, I'm not alone, I'm just terrified Gale. Something is going to happen to them Gale. What if it's my fault? What if I can't protect them? What if they think I'm crazy to? I don't think I can handle more people think that.

What he says next, takes my breath away.

**SORRY for the short terribly written, sucky chapter. Better ones will be up tomorrow along with an update of my other Cato X Katniss story, At First Sight. Check it out and leave a review.**

DedicatedWallflower


	36. Chapter 35

"Do you realize what just one of your smiles can do to me? Do you realize how just one kiss can change everything. You my, beautiful lovely wife, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you Oaklan I wouldn't be here. I would be a monster like I was before. You kept me sane Oaklan. You are the only reason I didn't run away. You gave me something to live for. You gave me something to fight for. Never think you are crazy, because you're not. I've seen Annie, Finnick kept her sane. She isn't crazy, she's lost without him. They can tell you you're crazy all they want. They can whisper rumors about you and I will never believe them. Just like when Snow had you" he pauses to take a deep breath as if what he is about to say bothers him "When Snow had you, he played a tape of when I thought I loved Katniss. You knew without a doubt that it wasn't real. That is why we work so well. That is true love, knowing exactly everything that the other is. I love you Oaklan more than anything I ever have in my life. I just wish you knew half of how I feel every time I look into your eyes, or when I watch you sleep. You are so amazing and yet, you don't even know it. Do you?" he stops for a second pushing the hair out of my eyes.

I am at a loss for words. What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing wonderful guy?

I wonder this for the next three months. **( A.N. I know majjjjor time shift).** The days go by quicker and quicker when we return to two. I am forced to stay in bed for most of my day. I only get up to use the restroom and occasionally move to the couch downstairs. My belly keeps me alive and sane, my hands become automatically situated there at the top of my belly.

Brentson and Aishen keep their promises and visit me. Thom calls at least once every day but gale makes sure to handle his calls. He is the light that just keeps shrinking to get me through this pregnancy. Without him, I don't know what kind of state I would be it.

Gale leaves work early most of the days to come be with me. He hates what he has done to me. He hates seeing the pain in my eyes when I try to move, and the constant grimaces of baby kicks. He tries everything to make me feel better. He stays by my side through all the pain apologizing over and over. I always assure him I knew what I was doing, it doesn't bother me, I assure him I've of course been through worse.

Yawning, I roll over lazily and face the clock. Only three in the morning. Puzzled I search my mind for reasons of my sudden alertness. No nightmares haunted me enough to startle me awake.

Suddenly a sharp cramp comes from my lower stomach.

I gasp a sudden intake of air as I try to crunch my knees to my stomach uttering a few choice words I would have never thought to say before this sudden moment.

"Gale I whisper shaking him violently "Gale we need to go now".

He starts awake and looks at me "What? What is it?" his eyes search mine.

"It's time" Is all I manage to respond.

**So if I get at least two reviews on this short snippet of life, I will update tonight. Promise! So review and I shall add the rest. Babies and all people!**

**Don't own the hunger games btw**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	37. Chapter 36

I gasp in a deep breath of air as Gale rushes around the room grabbing our hospital necessities like a madman. He doesn't try to talk to me, just mutters how sorry he is over and over.

"Gale" I finally shriek annoying with the long wait.

He stops moving immediately and looks me in the eyes wildly. Within the second he is at my side, swooping me out of the bed in his strong toned arms, running out the door.

Outside, the rain is pouring down and lightning strikes around us lighting up the whole world. For an instant, a flashback threatens my sanity. The last time I was out in the rain like this was the arena. Gale makes sure to block out the storms nowadays with vacations, or going to sleep early when he knows they are going to come. He tries so hard to protect me all the time. I swear sometimes he just wishes he could lock me in a padded room where nothing can ever hurt me.

Another strong contraction courses through my body. It starts low in my stomach and courses its way through the rest of my legs and lower back.

I intake air rapidly and Gale seems to snap back to reality in that moment. "Does it hurt?" he asks wincing when he looks down at my contorted face.

"Not at all" I growl sarcastically.

"Oaklan" he starts but then thinks better of it and shuts his mouth.

One time my mother told me a story of when I was born. She was so angry with my father that she could barely see straight. As it turns out, he woman had no reason to. She was just a hormonal crazy pregnant woman.

I don't know how long Gale has been running now, but I am completely soaked to the bone from the dark rain that hangs over the large, eerie night streets of district two. I can only pray that it isn't a sign, with the baby coming and all.

Light suddenly invades my line of vision. We have reached the hospital, the place I never wanted to go back to after my experiences in district thirteen and the capitol.

Gale senses my discomfort and rearranges his arms around me whispering gently in my ear that it won't be like last time.

As I take in my surroundings I can almost feel the fear I felt when I was in the capitol hospital. It wasn't much of a hospital, more of a torture chambers. The buried memories come hurtling out of my mind at twenty thousand miles an hour.

I try to block them out but they get the best of me. With fear gripping my mind, I remember those dark seventy two hours.

"_Oh brave little Oaklan. Do you know he's watching this now?" Snow's voice hisses in my ear as another shock hits my body like a train._

"_No" I whisper back putting on a brave face._

"_Oh do you really think I would lie about that my dear?" snow laughs as he pushes a piece of hair out of my face._

"_Given the circumstances, yes" I growl as he signals the electrocutioner to shock me again._

_This time the voltage has been turned way up and I scream at the top of my lung. Pain radiates off of my entire being and I feel myself being sucked into death._

_That's when the worst of it happens._

I wake up just as Gale's screams start to fill the tiny cell.

"Hey beautiful, it's ok" Gale whispers tightening his grip on me. I can see the hospital staff is already taking good care of us because the bed is double the size of a regular one. Plenty of room for Gale and me to share.

"What was it this time?" he asks slowly holding onto my stomach as I grimace with a contraction.

"nothing' I respond sharply. Gale doesn't need to know the terribly horrifying things that happened to me behind the heavy metal doors of the capitol, let alone Gale. He would go insane with rage and hatred ad would be a threat to him and others.

This starts the nine hour period of silence. Gale gives me my space, knowing I want to be quiet for a while.

For nine hours I endure the sharp pains of contractions. Doctors check in every once and a while to see how dilated I am.

By the time she deems me ready I am bawling from the pain of the contractions.

"Breath oak" Gale commands from my side as the doctors position themselves for birth.

As the first little life begins to make its way out of me I scream in pain. Sometimes I want to give up but I can see the hope in gale's eyes. He has waited forever for this; he has wanted a big family for so long. I can't take it away from him now.

Suddenly a shrill scream fills the room; this one did not come from me. My heart stops beating for myself right then and there. The center of the universe shifts from Gale and I to this brand new little life screaming in the doctor's arms.

"One more Mrs. Hawethorn" the doctor informs me as she repositions herself near where the second baby will come.

"Is it a boy? "I whisper to Gale. My voice comes in raspy blurbs from the painful screaming of the first child.

Gale doesn't hear me. He is staring at the little human wrapped in a big blue blanket with love in his eyes.

"Boy" I whisper to myself upon seeing the blue blanket.

The next baby is much smaller and easier but still the pain comes. I feel like I am being ripped in two with no one there to save me.

As I look at the new baby girl in a pink blanket, gale hands the boy to a nurse and leans over the bed.

Tears stream down his face as he whispers softly in my ear and kisses my forehead 'We did it Oaklan. Thank you. You just made me the happiest man alive".

Silently the nurses hand the babies to me, one in each arm and I look down at the tiny little beings.

I don't even know them and I am already in love.

"So" Gale whispers casually when I finally look up with tears of pain and work, n=but also tears of joy, drip down my face "this is it" he murmurs "what are the names?"

I smile slightly. You better bet I have the best names in the world for my little bundles of joy.

WOW, this chapter SUCKED with a capitol S U C K E D….

I am so tired and I apologize.

Yes this follows the book closely and that was my original plan.

Thanks for all your support it is much appreciated.

Don't own anything.

DedicatedWallflower


	38. Chapter 37

**So guys,**

**This is just a kind of sad little chapter, if you chose to read it you will see why.**

**I want the next six reviewers to give me a name FROM THIS STORY of someone who meant a lot to Oaklan. It cannot be Denon, Proctor, Kahana, or Rue. Those are already in use.**

**So, I will skip a few years ahead in the next chapter and from there I don't know where I will go. If you want me to continue after that then let me know so I can.**

**So give me names people and why you think Oak would like those names please/why you chose them.**

**I do NOT own the Hunger Games!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Hey Oaklan" I hear a faint whisper as I open my eyes. Last night's strenuous activity drained me of all energy that I had built up from days of sitting staring out the window.

"Flicca" I barely open my eyes but offer her and Cable, who I presume is at her side like always, a small smile.

"You did it" she whispers walking to my bedside. She grasps my hand in her small one as she looks down at the babies in small cradles next to my bed.

"Barely" I whisper whimsically.

She gently gives my hand a smack and looks down at me "what are these beautiful children called?" she asks. Her brown hair falls in her face as she does and Cable takes the chance to push it out of her face captivated by Flicca's all-knowing eyes.

"The one closest to me is Kahana Rue, Hana for short I guess. And the one next to her is Denon Proctor." I whisper trying to be excited but I can't be. I wish they could all see me now, with my own family. Prim would have loved this. Denon would have smirked and made some snarky comment. Golin would have stayed near the back, but when the time came he would have walked right up here and loved those babies more than anything. They needed to be here. I needed them to be here.

"I know it hurts" Flicca whispers sitting down in the chair Gale left empty when he went to go get breakfast only minutes ago.

"I miss them" I respond avoiding the way she looks at me like she could bore into my soul with her eyes.

"Write then" she says. My eyes widen. Did I just hear her right?

Almost everyone I once loved is gone and she wants me to write about it. Writing everything down will just bring out a whole slew of memories I have kept locked away. Ones I NEVER want to release again.

"You want me to write" I ask with a small smile playing on my amused face.

"Not just any kind of writing. I mean letters. It helps, it really does. I promise" she assures me as Cable whispers in her ear. "I have to go oak. Come by for the holidays" she smiles as Cable leads her out the metallic door towards the freedom I wish I had.

Letters might not be such a bad idea come to think of it. I know who I will write to first too. Prim.

As I wait for the nurse to get my pen and paper, I think of whom else to write to. Golin and Denon, maybe Katorin, Kahana, Proctor.

I start to write as soon as the paper hits the metal bed tray of the stiff hospital bed.

_Dear Prim,_

_I miss you so much. I am so sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I tried, I really did._

_Right now, I decided not to name the first children after you. It is just all too soon to have someone I call Prim running around and you're not even there. _

_You are one of the reason's I am here Prim. Back home you made sure I was eating and healthy. I gave you food and you cooked it. I know your mother misses you more than anything. What you did for both of us prim, was truly amazing._

_I will never forget you for as long as I live. You made me forget and my only wish is that I could have you back._

_Katniss misses you more than anything. She and Peeta are still at each other's throats. I wish you were her. You would know what to do. _

_Maybe I will write to you often, maybe every time I feel down I will write to you._

_I love you Prim, I have to go now Gale is back._

_Oaklan_

I look up from my paper long enough to see Gale's smiling face walk in the door.

"I brought you something" he smiles handing me a cookie with a smell I know all too well. Peeta; Peeta's cookie is clasped in Gal's strong hands.

That's when I see his blond head make its way into the room.

"Peeta" I gasp automatically reaching my arms towards him.

"Hey Oak" he laughs tousling my hair "congrats world's best mother" he laughs looking at the babies.

"This is-"he cuts me off.

"Kahana and Denon, and this is just a guess but the middle names are Proctor and Rue right" he nods laughing at my puzzled face.

"How'd you know" I exclaim with wide innocent eyes.

"I know you, that's how silly' he laughs as Gale takes his spot next to me on the bed.

"You do don't you" I reach my arms up for a hug which he gladly gives me.

"Oh, before I go I thought you would like to know that I remember" he doesn't have to explain, I understand right away. He remembers how much he loved Katniss.

My heart swells as I watch him disappear out the door.

"Whatcha thinking" Gale whispers in my ear sending a row of shivers down my body.

"How perfect my life really is" I whisper back and I know that this statement isn't any less than true.

**This is not the end **

**Remember to review with names and explanations.**

**Happy reviewing.**


	39. Chapter 38

Hey guys,

I still need names. Four of them. Peeta and Prim, along with Kahana, Denon, Rue, and Proctor are all in use.

Don't own the hunger games

DedicatedWallfower

Three years later:

"Mommy wake up" Denon shrieks jumping on me. My beautiful daughter watches with an all too innocent smile on her face. Just by this I can tell that Denon jumping on me was all her idea.

"You were screaming again" she states looking up at me with wide eyes.

I sigh and pull myself out of bed glad I don't remember the horrid nightmare that made me scream.

"Mommy why do you scream?" Denon asks looking up at me with his dark gray eyes. His blond hair is still slightly tousled from his long slumber.

"Because baby, mommy saw something scary" I respond picking him up and swinging him around like Gale does to me.

I'm 22 now, Gale is 23. We live peacefully in two with Denon and Kahana. One more is on the way that nobody, not even Gale, knows of yet. I plan on surprising him on his birthday, which just happens to be tomorrow.

Denon's laughter breaks me out of my thoughts and I realize how dizzy I am getting. "Alright big guy" I laugh putting him down "let's go see what's for breakfast". You would have thought I said Caesar Flickerman himself was in our kitchen with the way the two of them jet down the hall and fling themselves down the fall at record speed.

Smiling and chuckling to myself I pull the cardigan tighter around myself and the loose nightgown I wear to sleep.

I can hear Kahana arguing with Denon over what kind of food we are having. Denon wants cheese buns, while Kahana wants banana bread. Same argument as every morning. Sighing I make my way down the stairs to break up the fight before Kahana's fists start to fly.

She inherited her father's fire; while on the other hand, Denon inherited my happiness. Kahana's temper does not fit her name. Should have named her Katorin while I still had a chance. I laugh at my silly joke in my head.

Suddenly two soft strong arms wrap around my waist and a bunch of flowers clasped in his hands come into my line of vision.

"Morning beautiful" he smirks turning my face to his so he can give me a proper kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I ask skeptically when I pull away from his loving embrace.

"I could be, but I'd rather be here with the best wife in the world" he whispers leaning in and kissing me once again short and sweet.

"It's Saturday isn't it" I murmur when he finishes.

"Yep" he laughs when I push him away but keeps his arms locked firmly around me.

That's when I hear the ow from the kitchen.

"Kahana Rue Hawethorn if you hit your brother again little miss" I yell sternly in the direction of the kitchen as we both break out embrace and walk authoritatively to the large kitchen.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see what a mess the kitchen is. Flour coats every surface like a white powdery layer of snow. Snow.

"No Oaklan" Golin's voice is clear in my head telling me not to give in to a flashback.

"What happened" I frown at the mess and look them both in the eyes.

They look like little white angels standing next to each other with innocent smiles playing on their faces.

"Uncle Brentson started it" Denon breaks first under my hard stare.

"Surprise" Brentson laughs jumping from behind the island cabinets and pegging me with some flour.

I duck and it hits Gale. This means war now. Gales face turns from amused to annoyed in a matter of milliseconds.

I flick a little at Brentson as payback knowing what Gale will do is 100 times worse.

Apparently that wasn't the smartest thing to do because the kids now think it is ok to chuck flower everywhere again.

Everyone is laughing and throwing flour everywhere. My light skin is now even ten shades lighter with the amounts of flour caked on to my skin.

"I'm gonna get you" I yell menacingly at Denon and Kahana running after them with the bag of flour tucked neatly under my arm. Their shrieks fill the house as the run trekking flour into the freshly cleaned living room.

I glance up at Gale who is having a full on flour battle with Brentson so he will be of no help getting the kids to calm down.

I sigh again and chase them into the living room herding them back into the kitchen. Leya is going to die when she sees this.

Leya is the housekeeper. She cleans everything and even helps me cook on occasion. The kids love her hearty laugh and warm smiles.

The phone rings a few times and finally when I realize the person isn't going to stop calling until they get and answer I finally pick up the phone.

"Hello" my voice rings out clearly over the laughter of my family.

"Soldier Hawethorn?" s deep robotic voice responds and my stomach immediately clenches at the thought of thirteen.

"Yes this is she" I answer dreading whatever Capitol party I have to go to now.

"This is serious matter soldier. You are needed in the Capitol pronto, Soldier Hawethorn, will also need to be present. It's happening again.

The phone clatters from my hands and falls into a million pieces shattered on the ground just like my fragile broken heart.


	40. Chapter 39

Hey Guys!

Thanks so much for the feedback, I was not expecting that.

My 160th reviewer gets to decide the new baby's name!

I also was asked about Gale's family. The funny thing is, I was just thinking that too. What do you guys want me to do? Should I bring them back in now?

Don't own a thing,

DedicatedWallflower.

"Mommy" Denon screams, but I am already far away. I'm lost in thoughts of arenas, tributes, mutts and snow.

Everything around me becomes a mutt; my own kids turn angry with sharp teeth.

"Take them" Gale hisses at Brentson and a few short seconds later, I hear the front door slam. I'm alone, no I'm not. Gale is here, Gale the only person who hasn't changed and morphed in my mind yet.

"Oaklan, shh, it's ok baby girl. I've got you. Nothing can hurt you" she rubs my back and brushes a few stray hairs out of my tear soaked red bloodshot eyes.

"Gale" I barely manage to utter trying to fend myself from hallucinations and flashbacks.

"What Oaklan what is it" he tries to say gently but I can hear the urgency in his voice.

"The games" I stammer out "They-They're coming back. The vote, President Coin, the capitol children, mentors, us" I am unaware that my thoughts are coming out in single broken ramblings and words until Gale gives me a look. "Gale, the games are back, for the Capitol children. We voted for them when Coin was still in power. We have to go to the capitol, we have to mentor" my worst nightmares are coming true.

My own beautiful children are going to watch other beautiful children die. They are going to watch as I become a monster and train my mentee to win and kill. They are going to see a whole new side of me as I fight to bring the child I bring in back out. I decide right then and there that the child I mentor will come back out and I will risk everything to ensure it.

I wont be the reason another child dies.

Gale has resorted to anger and by the time I realize I am not tucked away in his arms anymore, the kitchen is even more of a mess with pots and pans flying in every direction.

I hiss in retaliation as a knife whizzes by inches from hitting me square in the forehead. Jumping to my feet I avoid stepping on sharp glass and bits of metal as I make my way to his disgruntled body.

"Gale" I warn throwing my tiny arms around his midsection in a futile attempt to keep him from moving. His body melts under my touch and he slowly lets me sit holding him from behind in what I assume is an awkward hug.

It's my turn to make my strong fiery Gale feel comforted. Pulling him down by his chest I adjust his muscled body until his head lies gently on my lap.

"Calm down" I whisper stroking his forehead lovingly with a featherlike movement until his breathing slows to deep ragged breaths.

"I can't let them die" he whispers looking at me with hopeless eyes. My stomach twings in pain when I see the look in his eyes. Getting my tribute out alive, means killing his, I can't help but wonder how that conversation will go over.

I can't just say 'hey, my tribute has to win, yours is going to die' and not expect there to be a tad bit of retaliation on his end.

I can feel his grey eyes boring into me from where he lies motionless, his head still in my lap.

"When do we leave" is the first thing he whispers after a long moment of silence.

The front door creaks open distracting me from my thoughts and thankfully answering any more questions he might have.

"Well, what have we here" a voice I never expected to hear again laughs.

"Cinna" I gasp dropping Gale's head to the floor with a dull thump as I rush to greet him.

"Hey angel, I have another someone you'll want to see" he laughs as I hug him much longer than he anticipated.

"Surprise" Katniss worms her way past Cinna and pulls me into a hug. "Actually, there are a few more surprises waiting outside" she laughs at me stunned face.

I see the way she looks down at Gale unsure of whether to hate him or not. Then she does something I never thought she would, she leans over and picks him up off the floor. Her strength surprises me as she supports him and pulls him into a deep embrace.

I can barely make out her whispering a few words in his ear "I forgive you, she does too" with that, a whole burden is lifted off of him and I can see his face visibly brighten.

Katniss smiles knowingly over Gale's shoulder at me and gives a small nod as if to say all is forgiven.

I don't have much time to think because Cinna is sweeping me by my arm out to the living room where I assume the rest of the party is.

Twenty one victors sit on our couches, from many different districts. Peeta, Beetee, Wiress, Annie, Flicca, Cable, Cecelia, Brentson, Aishen, Johanna, Mags, Enobaria, Blight, Cashmere, Gloss, Woof, Seeder, Chaff, Lyme, Haymitch, and a few I don't recognize at all. Annie and little Fin are at my side in an instant showering me with hugs. She gives me a questioning look and reaches down to touch my stomach. She would somehow know. Sighing I shake my head slightly with a warning glance towards the kitchen where Gale stands.

"Mommy?" Denon shrieks running to my side and grabbing at my leg holding his arms up signaling he wants me to hold him.

Kahana is already entertaining Johanna and Enobaria with her impressive rope traps while they watch with amused faces.

That's my girl, so much like her daddy it makes my head hurt.

Denon hides his face in my hair as Peeta comes to stand at my side.

"Hey buddy" he whispers at Denon who peeks from my hair at him with wide eyes.

"Denon, this is Uncle Peeta" I whisper to him trying to get his head out of my hair.

Enobaria's head snaps up when she hears me say Denon. She stands and approaches me, her gold teeth gleaming.

I hand Denon off despite his pleas and stare at the frightening woman that approaches me.

"You named him Denon, he means something to you doesn't he?" she asks looking down at me from where she towers above.

"Yes, he saved my life, many times. I-I may sound crazy but I see him sometimes" I whisper afraid to look her in the eye.

"I trained that boy since he was just s little thing about seven years old. He was the son I never had. I loved him more than anyone can ever know. You tried to save him, but he was ready to go" she responds and after giving me a reassuring pat, she returns to Johanna's side on the couches.

"Lets get a move on it people, we have a big big day" I nearly fall over when I see the human eater egg in front of me.

Effie.

She has really outdone herself this time, all pastels. It almost makes me sick.

She hustles us all out the door and to my surprise; the children apparently are coming to he capitol this time. Denon stays latched on to me as we board another train, but Kahana looks like she would be perfectly happy to have Johanna or Enobaria claim her as their own.

Gale doesn't talk as we sit quietly in our room watching the kids play. He looks at my stomach for a second as I rub it and finally when we have tucked the children into the bunk beds, that they were overjoyed to see, does he ask the question.

"Another?" he smiles.

I nod my head slowly and he pulls me close.

"I love you" he whispers.

"I love you more" I respond playfully.

"Not possible" he laughs and then kisses me with more passion and hunger than ever before,

For a minute, I actually forget that in a few short weeks, we will be watching over twenty four innocent children, only to see twenty three of them die. Let the 76th and final, Hunger Games festivities begin.

So hey y'all, I'm not sure how I am going to do this yet, but if you would like your tribute (from the capitol) to be in the final games, send me a overview of them and who they are, family, friends, description, reason to win, life ect, ect. Over PM or review and I shall put them in there. Also thank you for the names, I still need a few more!

So like always review, tell me how it is!

DedicatedWallflower


	41. Chapter 40

**First off, to my very pleasant reviewer 'anon': thank you so much for telling me that. I am so thankful I have reviewers like you who keep me in line. I was joking on those other chapters because I'm pretty sure every one of my readers, with the exception of you, knows I can't stop writing this story. I'm not trying to make excuses, but in my defense, I have not been getting the feedback I have in the past. My hits and visitors have dropped immensely in the past few weeks; while on the other hand, my other story has increased dramatically. I have one thing to tell you to work on too since you helped me. It's something I like to call kindness. I know your review was meant to be constructive, but when giving a review as such you should really try to be kind. It was a slap on the face at first. I have personal reasons too for being slightly detached from the story. So thank you so much that was so nice of you to tell me that, there need to be more of you out there.**

**Secondly, I did not realize that people were still reading this, sorry for the scare! Won't happen again I promise!**

**Third, I still need some help with the capitol tributes. **

**I will probably have about five more chapters and an epilogue at the end.**

**Is anyone still reading this A.N.?**

**Sorry it is really long,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_I'm running, my golden hair flying behind me like some sort of twisted flag._

"_Mommy" my heart stops for a second and I freeze in my place 'mommy" Denon's voice escalates to a scream. My eyes dart around the trees trying to find the source of the screams._

_Mom" Kahana's scream starts too and I dead out sprint in the direction of the screams._

_Out of the woods jump tiny children; tributes. Green hair and pink skinned children with wild clothing just like their parents stand before me wielding more weapons than I have seen in a lifetime of games._

"_Mommy" Denon screams again as I look out into the arena past the capitol tributes_

"_Oaklan" Gale yells as the tributes come at me one by one each throwing a weapon that hits me in various places. I can't feel the pain until I see the final two tributes step forward. Each of them is holding another child by the neck. My children._

_With one fluid motion they snap my children's necks and the pain from the weapons kicks in._

_I fall to the ground as another boy walks over to my writhing body holding a single spear._

_Gale stands next to him showing him how to hold it and then whispers one word "now"._

_The spear hurtles into my chest._

Panting I wake up with a scream. Gale sits up to me startled and tries to hold me which I prove near impossible. Punching, kicking and slapping I struggle to free myself from his arms. He's going to try to kill me just like before.

"Hey, hey, sweetie, calm down it was just a dream, just a dream" he whispers pulling my body to his so I sit in his lap.

One hand is wrapped softly across my stomach and the other is pressed against my forehead wiping the sweat and hair out of my eyes.

Giant sobs rack through my body as Gale struggles to hold me still. I want him to hide me from the world, I want him to hold me and never let go, but I know it isn't possible. The world can't stop because one person has decided they don't want to go on.

"Gale I should have never left that arena" I whisper burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"What" he whispers so coolly that I jump at the iciness of his voice.

"I should have let you go be with someone who doesn't scream in the night, someone who doesn't need to be protected every second of every day. I should have eaten those berries when I had the chance. All I've done is bring two innocent- three innocent children into this world, and I've been selfish with you, and all I've been able to do is be weak and insane" I respond with just as much ice in my wavering voice.

"Do you realize how much I love you? I could have left but I didn't ok?" he practically shouts in anger at me.

"Then why didn't you?" I yell back with twice as much force.

"You were the perfect balance to who I am" he yells angrily at me.

"Oh I was? I _was_? What about now, or did that magically change"

"I don't know anymore Oaklan, one second you are perfectly fine and the next, you go into a trance where no one can reach you. I thought it was getting better but now I'm not so sure. You can fool those other idiots out there but you can't fool me"

"Fine then I'll go" is all I whisper as I grab my light sweater off the ground next to the rumpled bed.

I walk to the door and take a long look at Gale. He's sitting with his head in his hands rubbing his eyes on the bed. I don't even feel the least bit sorry for him. I shut the door softly behind me and walk straight into Effie.

"Oaklan, are you alright?" she whispers as she takes in my disgruntled state.

"No" I barely manage to whisper before I am crying all over again.

Effie at first seems unsure of what to do but then she reaches out and pulls me into a long hug.

"Oh Oaklan, come come, lets go get some hot cocoa" she tuts taking my hand and leading me away, down the hall to the kitchen.

"Thanks Effie, for everything. You've always been there for us and well, we don't ever thank you for it" I whisper as I sip the hot cocoa she hands me.

"Well dear" she says after a long pause "It's my job, I don't know what I would do without you kids. Helping other people gets me through" she nods curtly.

"How did you do it Effie" I ask suddenly.

She visibly stiffens and looks away out the window for a minute before taking a deep breath and responding "In my world, I've learned it better to not get close to people. I learned that if you don't personally know the tributes, then it's easier. I still have nightmares about the children who have been on this train, and died in the games. They stick with me forever. I learned to push people away not allow them in. Then I met you group of kids and that all changed. I cried when Cato had Peeta in a headlock, and again when Denon was about to kill you and Gale" she sighs finally and looks me in the eye "you guys taught me how to love and be loved again. Now enough about me. What happened in there Oaklan?" she asks snapping her mood back to chipper Effie within seconds.

"I walked out on him" is all I can whisper looking down at the milky froth of the rich capitol hot chocolate. "I just got so angry with him, I had a dream he was killing me and our children and I just snapped. I hate what I have become and wish I would have just never gone into the games. I didn't realize everything they could do to destroy a person's soul before. I know now. I just want to be the happy girl I was before. I wish I knew where she has disappeared to" I sigh staring blankly out the window.

"Every tribute has problems when they come back, take Peeta for example, for almost two years he didn't touch Katniss, or look at Annie. She trails off in the middle of her sentences, or even Jo, even she succumbed to the morphine when she had the chance. All of them are broken; it's how you deal with it that matters. Are you going to go sit around and lose yourself in things like alcohol, or are you going to be like Aishen and love every second of every day you live. You still have that choice right in front of you to make. You aren't to far lost yet, and trust me I would know" she smile assuringly at me and pats my hand.

"So what do I do?" I ask catching her hand as she starts to get up to wake the others.

"You fight for what you want of course" she smiles like I just asked her if the sky is blue.

"Effie"

"Yes dear"

"Thanks" I smile finishing off the hot cocoa and settling down into the couch waiting for the others to come out.

Today is the day we arrive at the Capitol and I have no intention of getting ready since Cinna will just undo anything I have previously done to myself.

"Mornin Oakypoo" Brentson laughs messing up my hair as he takes a seat next to me. "Heard the screaming last night. At first I thought you were just having way too much fun" he winks as I clock him in the face with a pillow. He sticks his tongue out at me "then I realized it was serious. He didn't hurt anything on you did he. If he hurt my little sis' I'm going to have some serious butt kicking to do" he smirks at me cracking his knuckles for effect.

"Only my feelings" I mutter under my breath as Annie and other victors pile into the large dining car. Enobaria is holding one of Kahana's hands while Johanna holds the other. Then I see Denon hiding his face in Peeta's chest. My heart beats nervously faster as I look for Gale. Where is he?

My hands grip the table unbearably tight as I watch him walk in laughing with Katniss of all people. He doesn't even spare me a little glance.

Peeta sits down across from me and Denon jumps from his lap to mine with strange agility.

"Morning baby" I smile giving him a little kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy Daddy was mean to you" he states angrily, I look down at my little honey surprised that he can know this much at such a young age. "But don't worry I told him to be nice" he smiles proudly.

"That's my boy" I laugh hugging him tightly.

"I will protect you mommy" he laughs with a childish grin and holds his fist in the air. Such a little mama's boy.

"What did daddy say?" I ask hoping to get some of the details out of my little three and a half year old. Great plan Oaklan, my mind sarcastically thinks to itself.

"He said that it was all going to be ok, that he loved you to much to let you go. He said that I shouldn't worry because he has everything under control" he gives me another proud smile and I can't help but think of the boy he was named after. Denon the first had that same proud smile when he went into the games. I won't give up like he did.

"Can you play with Uncle Brentson for a minute?" I ask and he nods his head before hopping to Brentson.

I walk to where Gale sits and walk over to him. All eyes are on us. Train walls aren't exactly soundproof so I have no doubts that everyone heard our fight last night.

"We need to talk, now" I whisper and he nods shortly at me excusing himself from the table.

We walk to the back of the train where to luggage is stored.

"We used to have fun together" I whisper as I sit on top of some stacked boxes/

"We still do" he smiles up at me slightly.

"Not like it used to be. We've forgotten each other in all of this. I know I'm definitely not the same Oaklan I was years ago, but I need you to accept the Oaklan I am. I know I'm not what you want anymore, but please for Denon and Kahana, and even the new little one on the way, please don't give up on me" I plead looking in his eyes of steel.

"I never did give up on you. You tried to give up on me plenty of times, but something kept you going, just like you keep me going. I love you so much Oaklan, more than you can ever imagine. As to what you said back there in the room, I don't mind protecting you from everything, it's my job as your husband to do that, I like having you in my arms, even when you kick and scream. You were right not to eat the berries, because look at all you have here. You have more than you ever could have imagined. Remember that." He pulls me off of the crates and wraps his arms around my waist picking me up with the intensity of the hug he has just given me.

"Don't leave me?" I whisper to him.

"Never" he responds holding me in his arms for what feels like forever, and surprisingly I am perfectly alright with it.


	42. Chapter 41

**Woah this is weird sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Feel free to hit me with a small stick, a twig preferably I deserve it!**

**I owe a special thank you to **xxpunkygirlxx **for her amazing help! **

**Check out my other story at First Sight if you like Cato as much as me!**

**As always with love,**

**DedicatedWallflower **

Darkness, I hate it. The train is in the tunnel now. I haven't really been called back to the capitol for a while now. They stopped calling when the children were about one. We aren't what people want to see anymore, well I mean we're still stared at and given special treatment but we are a part of the past no one wants to remember. It sick that way.

"breath Oaklan" Gale softly commands rubbing my back. By now he's gotten used to my hyperventilation and hysterical panic attacks. I just work myself up in a frenzy and once I get there, there really isn't a cure to bring me back down but time.

"Mommy, look what Uncle Peeta made me" Denon shrieks happily running into the room.

"Me first" Kahana yells pushing him out of the way shoving Denon backwards as she sprints towards me.

Denon stands still for a second and looks at me "Mommy why are you sad. Don't be sad, be happy" he whispers shoving his sister back so he can crawl into my lap and look at my face.

I pull it together for him and muster up a small smile. He smiles back and looks to Gale.

"Daddy, are you and mommy happy again?" he asks innocently and Gale sweeps him into his arms. He laughs and whispers something to him before tickling his stomach.

I turn my attention to an impatient Kahana as she holds up a cookie in the shape of a, well I can't really tell. "What is it sweetheart?" I ask with a smile pleading with my eyes for her to tell me.

"It's a truck. Uncle Peeta says they're really famous in the capitol. he says if I get lucky I can ride in one" she exclaims with enthusiasm.

"Mommy what an ass?" she asks suddenly. I hear Gale stifle a laughter as I look at Kahana horrified.

"Who said that word?" I ask her calmly. I swear I'm going to kill whoever taught her the word.

Her eyes widen mischievously and she looks at me "I can't tell you".

"Then I'll just go find out myself. And gale, Control your daughter" I growl stomping dramatically out of the room. I can still hear his muffled laughter as I stalk down the hall.

I reach the dining car and fling open the doors "Alright, who let it slip" I snarl looking from face to face. I would pull out my knife, but that wouldn't be to smart, or intimidating for that matter, to a group of victors.

Johanna stifles a giggle and I turn my glare on her "wasn't me sweetheart" she mocks still amused.

A small noise comes from the back of the train and I look at Annie who looks quite comfortable with Brentson. "Sorry Oak, I just, it slipped" she whispers giving me an apologetic frown. I immediately feel bad for barging in like I did.

"it's ok, just all of you watch yourselves, if they hear another one I'll carve you all to pieces" I joke and turn to Johanna "Starting with you" I smile as the train jerks to a stop.

We're here. I close my eyes for a second and fend off the flashback. Finnick's voice plays into my head and I know I must be crazy. I never knew him.

"I'm not going to try to calm you down, even though you should.' It whispers like a feather "just tell Annie I want her to be happy and I think Brentson can help with that. Tell her I approve for now but when they get here we get to duke it out" his voice fades into laughter and the feeling of a complete confusion overcomes me. What did I just hear? Shaking my head I turn to Annie and pull her to the side.

"Uh I know this sounds crazy Annie but you have to believe me. I just heard Finnick and uh he said he wants you to be happy. He said that he likes Brentson" I tell her questioning her with my eyes.

Her head drops. "I know I'll always love him but there has to be a time to move on right?" she whispers looking at the polished ground. Brentson has been helping to keep the nightmares away. I miss Fin but Brentson he can keep them away too. Did he say anything else?" she asks her eyes widening.

"Yeah, he said he has some serious butt kicking to do when you guys get to the haven" I laugh at her complete innocence.

'What's the haven?" she asks intrigued suddenly.

"It's where the dead tributes go. I've heard them call it that before. I met a lot of them there. When I was dying of course" I smile knowingly at her. Good thing she is as crazy as I am. We make a great pair of friends. Crazy plus crazy equals sane right?

"Let's go Oak" a familiar arm wraps around my waist and I take a deep breath.

"You ready?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"Always ready" Gale responds leaning down to drop a small kiss on my lips as Kahana and Denon join us.

I always imagined this day, the day my children would learn about their parents past. I just never imagined it would come so darn soon.

"You ready Oak?" Gale asks.

I take a deep breath and look out the window to the large Capitol group outside.

"yeah, let's do this" I whisper stepping out into the warm sunlight before being onslaughted by flashes and thousands of questions at once.

Will my life ever just be normal?

**So guys, 165****th**** reviewer gets to choose the Capitol tributes and the 164****th**** gets to choose something super special! So review!**

**Don't own a thing, DedicatedWallflower**


	43. Chapter 42

**So there isn't much about Flicca Cable in this story but their relationship is really special and life changing. I may make an alternate Fic just for them so you see what brought them together. It would explain it a whole lot better from their POVs than it would Oaklan's. Just tell me what you think.**

**Also, without ****xxpunkygirlxx, this story would be nowhere. She deserves a big thank you so be sure to give her one in your review.**

"Oaklan, Mrs. Hawethorn, Over here angel" cries like these fill the air as hundreds of photographers struggle to get a shot of our family.

I smile and put on the brave face I had when I first came here, I make small talk with a few, ask one how his mother is like we've been friends for a long while now, I even pose for a few pictures. Gale on the other hand is staring straight ahead like a rock. He hates these kinds of people. I don't mind them that much, I mean sure they were cheering us into our deaths, but really it was how they were raised. They can't help it any more than I can help the fact that I have blond hair.

When we finally enter the training center, I can't help but be relieved. That's also when it really hits, the games are back and there is nothing I can do but play along and try to get my tribute out alive.

We stand in an awkward clump around President Paylor as she smiles sadly at us.

"Welcome back victors. I have to say I never thought we would all ever meet again under these circumstances. Coin's forces and supporters her rallied and if we don't continue with these games, there are death threats and hits out on all of you and your families. We have to play by their rules. This includes each of you having your own tribute to mentor. It is gender and status based. This means you will have a tribute with the same gender and financial status as you did when you went into the games. Coin's supporters believe this will also improve the quality of their training if you have a way to relate to the children." Her dark eyes glisten with tears and I can tell she hates it just as much as we do. "The reapings start in an hour, Annie, Oaklan, Gale I have a special place for the children to sleep with the well you know turmoil going on out there. My daughter Posa will be happy to share her room with them. She will be so excited to have new playmates." Paylor smiles at the children as they are escorted away.

Kahana goes willingly after a hug but Denon doesn't let go of my leg.

"Denon, sweetheart, you have to go with Hana" I chide prying him off of me.

"But Mommy" he pleads looking up at me "who's gonna protect you?" he whispers with wide eyes as Gale bends over.

"I got this one covered. No one will touch mommy ok? Now go have fun with your sister" he smiles and Denon returns it before letting his face turn serious again quickly.

"Promise daddy?" he asks looking into Gale's eyes.

"Promise Buddy" he responds as Denon turns down the hall, following the path his sister took moments ago.

Gale and I walk to our room in silence, only the sound of our footsteps play through the empty hall.

I don't know what to do for this terrible hour but if I've learned one thing from the capitol, it's that time flies.

And it does, it seems only moments ago Gale and I were in search of our room in Paylor's mansion. Now I stand on a stage overlooking the scared Capitol children, all of Panem holding their breath, watching to see whose blood will spill to bring justice to their own beloved children's spilt blood.

Their names become a mush of letters and sounds in my brain as one by one the victors file to the reaping bowl that each holds about a hundred slips. One for each child in the crowd; if Coin's activist's decided to play fair, that is.

Gale is towing me along next to him with his arm locked around my waist as he approaches his bowl. He grabs a paper and I can see him mentally kicking himself for doing it. He would rebel but he has a family now, he doesn't want to see us get hurt because of his actions.

Effie reads the name in a slightly deflated manner just as she has been this whole time. It must not be as fun when the children are from your city. I wonder if she has ever thought of that before.

My hand reaches in and swirls over all the names and then as I grab one tiny slip of paper, I start to shake. My body has thrown itself into one of those frenzies. I'm going to have a flashback I think as everything goes black and then, there is light.

_Katniss is screaming from the stage for Prim, Prim is yelling no over and over, I'm yelling about how I volunteer, a drunken Haymitch is screaming obscenities directed at the capitol, and poor Effie is screeching at us all to calm down. It takes a peacekeeper firing a gun in the air for everyone to shut up._

_"I volunteer" I yell out again and I swear everything in the district stops. Nobody expected it from me. I'm too nice for anyone to think of me killing._

_"My, my, wonderful, two years in a row!" Effie exclaims jumping up and down with joy._

_I am ushered up onto stage quickly and Effie takes my hand "Why did you volunteer this year?" she asks all smiles. I have no doubt that she is thinking about being promoted to a new district because of her success. In the year past and now this year so many brave tributes have just popped up._

_"To win" is all I can say overwhelmed by the cameras flashing trying to capture every move I make._

_"Well, isn't she brave?" Effie trills looking out into the audience. Everyone's eyes are on me. They all know me; I've even helped some of them when they needed food. They see me volunteering to save a life, not to kill. Deep inside I know they are right too. I'm not sure if I will even try to kill anyone in the arena._

_"I volunteer" a voice from the boy's section yells aloud._

_"No" I whisper to myself knowing the voice I hear belongs to Gale. I would recognize his deep voice anywhere._

_He comes to stand next to me onstage and Effie asks us our names._

_She holds the mic out to me first and I look dead into a camera "Oaklan Mahona" I whisper smiling a little. Peeta looks up slowly and a flash of something dances around on his face._

_"And you?" Effie scoots over to where Gale stands looking very scary._

_"Gale Hawethorn" he nods slowly at the camera._

_We shake hands and I feel like I'm in a daze, or I'm floating alongside my body as we walk inside the Justice Building._

Then, I wake up, realizing what I have just done and I want to fall back into the flashback. It seems so much safer there than it is here.

The slip of paper crunches as Effie removes it from my grasp and Gale picks me up.

"Myeina Meller" she whispers into the mic, no doubt thinking about the poor child who has me as a mentor. The little girl is going to die.

**Whatcha think. The first and third reviewers get a prize.**

**Also the first to tell me about the Flicca Cable story and what they think wins too!**

**Don't own a thing.**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	44. Chapter 43

**AHHH! So sorry, you guys can feel free to hit me with a stick... I am so sorry for not updating; I have been really busy with my other stories and a few originals of my own that I am super pumped about…**

**Please review!**

**God Bless,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"So, what can you do?" Myeina asks looking up at me with an unimpressed face. Clearly she does not want me as a mentor.

"What do you mean what can I do?" I growl impatiently. I don't like her questioning my skills like she is now.

"Well, you're kind of a tiny little thing and without Gale you would have died in that arena. Matter of fact, I'm not really sure how you made it out in the first place. Plus, blonde hair, you're definitely not from the bad part of twelve. I'd say you don't know a first thing about struggling through life" her brown eyes bore into me, watching my every move.

"Look, I'm going to do everything I can to get your weak little body back in one piece. You have no idea just how much I've been through in my lifetime. And what would you know about roughing it and having it hard. You're from the Capitol. I've been through these games, I survived these games, and I'm the reason a lot of people here are still alive and sane. Don't even go there" I hiss stomping out of the room and leaving the floor to go downstairs to the training center. Atala better be there to let me use her dummies.

The elevator dings and I pull Caesar's knife out of my boot. With one swift motion it goes cutting through the air, landing in a dummy's heart all the way across the room.

"Still got it in you angel" Atala calls out from across the room.

"Hey, mind if I use the room for a while?" I ask glancing up to where she stands pulling the embedded knife out of the dummy.

"Not at all. I see you've kept a piece of your games" she smirks tossing the knife into the dummy next to me.

"Yeah, I figure if it protected me in there, it can protect me out here" I pull the knife and fling it into another dummy.

"Not bad, Myeina driving you insane already?" she looks up at me and tears well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, you know her?" I rack my brain trying to figure out how she would know my tribute.

"Myeina is my brother's kid. She lost her whole family. Dad was one of your kills during the fighting. She hasn't forgiven you yet. Her little brother was killed in the explosion where the children were" my mind automatically cuts off the last part of her sentence.

I'm back in Henynta's house, I struggle to pull myself out of the flashback, but it only makes it worse. Within seconds, I am completely gone.

_"Katniss, Oaklan" Prim's yells fill the big house. We must m=not be far from Snow's mansion._

_Then she's quiet. I am up in an instant ignoring the searing pain and Gale screaming at me to come back. I trip going down the stairs and fall hearing a sharp snap in my arm as it too fills with pain. I ignore it, I have to keep going. I sprint outside, only to see Snow' mansion is right next door._

_The last glimpse of Prim I see is her blue eyes crying out for help as she stands in the midst of the capitol children. I watch as my dream plays out and she falls to the ground, nothing but a pile of ash._

_"No Prim" Katniss and I are screaming. We are both running, but I can't find the strength to do much of anything anymore._

_Two strong pale arms catch me and I recognize the boy from four._

_"Prim" I scream again in agony. This time it's not from the pain. This time, my screams are because everything that was once good in the world is now gone. The little light that held me together for so long is gone._

_Scenes flash by in my head of Prim, her milking lady, healing me when I fell out of the tree. Us crying together as rue died. She was mine to protect, even though Katniss was her sister, she never really was there after the games. She handed off her responsibilities to become something she wasn't. Katniss was no longer there anymore and Prim could tell too._

_I didn't even say anything to her the last time I saw her, I was so consumed with myself._

"Oaklan, come here" Thom whispers pulling me up into his lap.

"what are you doing here?" I groan blinking my tear-filled eyes.

"A little girl needs her brother" he responds before he starts to sing. I immediately recognize the song as the one he sang right before he left, so long ago.

"Somewhere beneath the blue sky,

A bird sings with the sound of the wind,

Come set me free,

The little bird sings,

The little bird fly's far away,

He knows a change is here,

There's no need to fear,

Somewhere beneath the sky,

A little bird sings"

**When he finishes, all I can do is stare up at him and wonder where I ever went wrong.**

**REVIEW**


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys, I know you all hate my author's notes, and I do too!

I am going through some rough crap right now and I am losing a lot of inspiration for my actual writing. It's kind of coming out of nowhere actually.

I've been doing good with everything, but lately things have been falling apart again. Maybe I should go back and read Life's Puzzle haha maybe it will help like y'all say it does.

I may end up taking some time off of fan fiction to get myself back into normalcy. The only two stories I 'feel' right now are: Stand by Me and Together We Stand.

I love you all to death and I can't imagine my life without your support. I will overcome this and I will keep writing, it just may be a little while before I actually can.

If you have ideas or anything to 'inspire me' I guess you could say, leave them in a review, or shoot me a quick PM. You all know me and you know that I can take the craziest things and make them work. At least in my world they work, I don't know if they work to you all.

Lastly, please check out Stand by Me… I will convert every one of you to Karvel shippers. You just wait and see.

Thank you all for your continued support and patience and after I post this I plan on sending every one of you a PM telling you thank you. I may only get through a few stories tonight, but still.

Love to All,

Dedicated


	46. Chapter 46

Hello all,

For those of you who have not read confessions of a victim, I owe an explanation to you. I have been in a very interesting place, and I really had no motivation to do anything positive. I was recently in the hospital, and I realized a few things about myself. I haven't really been living, this site, and the amazing people on it are my life. I can't truly be living without writing and being around you amazing, wonderful people.

That said, I am back for good. I can't wait for you to be back in my life. I will be finishing each and every story I have started, one at a time.

How will I decide what story to continue? I'm keeping points from now until Friday night, each story favorite/alert will be worth a half of a point, and each review is worth one point.

I cant wait to be with you again.

Love to all,

dedicated


End file.
